A secret marriage
by dasukikiss
Summary: Have you married someone and you don't know who it is until your parent told you? Well, KInomoto Sakura did and it was a person she least expected and wanted.
1. I definitely hate that scumbag!

**A/N : Hey guys! I wanted to take a break from my story 'Finding my dream' because this story suddenly popped in my mind. And I'm eager to write it so... But don't worry, I'm working on Chapter 9 of 'Finding my dream now. But it might be late 'cause of my exams but don't worry I won't stop it. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters unfortunately. I hope you guys will like this one. It contains a little bit of City Hunter crossover but just the characters. Now enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 1

" Sakura! Another stack of documents coming up!" Tomoyo, my best friend and cousin shouted down the hallway. The clacking sounds of her high heels could be heard even a mile away. I looked up from the pile of documents I have already have on my desk and shook my head. It seems I'm going to have to overtime again. And it's near Christmas already.

"Just put it right there on the coffee table 'cause my desk is already full of documents!" I shouted to her as she appeared at my office door with her face covered by that stack of documents. She hastily put it on the coffee table and plopped down on my couch. She was exhausted from all that errand work. Tomoyo is my best friend and my secretary. Since young, we've been friends for the longest time and she would help me with anything. Until she married ERIOL, that scumbag's secretary. Now since she'd have a husband, we have lesser girl outings and shopping sprees. She even went home early nowadays and left me all alone at the company.

"Sakura, I can't believe that this year our company has even more requests than usual. I am exhausted with all this work." she whined and sighed. I nodded in response as I kept on signing and filtering the documents. Then I could hear her stand up and here goes again... her wish.

"Oh, I wish that you would marry someone and finally have some time to yourself since you clearly didn't even have the time to answer me." she said and sat in front of me to help me with that stack of murderous documents.

"Tomoyo, we've been through this a thousand times already. I do not definitely not want a man in my life to complicate things. And you of all people would know my love experience." I said looking at the dark-haired woman in a pinstriped suit opposite me.

"Sakura dear, I do know but its fun to fall in love. Look at me and Eriol, you could see the sparks." she looked at me and smiled as I shook my head to deny. I mean really is Eriol all she could think about?

"Well, you did once was a person who thought men were troublesome. And now you're all lovey-dovey with one. And really do you have to choose him out of all people? He's that scumbag's secretary." I said signing the last of that stack and ready to sign and filtered another stack.

"Sakura, how could you say that?! I mean okay, I was once like that but now Eriol has made my life even more wonderful and as you my bestest friend I would really want you to experience that wonderful too. You're beautiful that any man would want to fall in love with. I mean look at your luscious pink lips and those pair of emerald green eyes and your long flowing brown hair!" Tomoyo said impatiently to prove me wrong. But she was wrong, as my luscious pink lips are now charred due to the dryness and lack of lip balm, my emerald green eyes are now shadowed by the black rings around them, and my long flowing hair, it is now tied into a bun and it's dry like grass.

" Yea, yea... I get it now. Will you help me with this heavy stack of documents?" I sighed and pretend to accept her saying. Tomoyo's happy that I finally accept defeat and smiled.

After some hard work and sweat but during this cold weather there's hardly any, we finally signed and filtered the whole stack of requests. And it's already eleven o'clock night time.

"Finally we're done!" I shouted in happiness and relief to know that the burden is being lifted. I slumped into my big chair and sighed. Tomoyo sighed too after hearing me. We both share glances and laughed instantly like our chemistry has sparked.

"Why don't we have a big bowl of ramen at Cat's Eye Ramen?" I said standing up to keep my belongings into my ever so heavy bag. Tomoyo's face frowned upon my invitation. Let me guess it's Eriol again. I swear that guy almost interrupts our dates every time.

" Sorry, Sakura but Eriol and I had made plans to eat supper together and then watch a movie at home." Tomoyo soon stood up and started to keep her belongings too. I frowned upon her response then I sighed.

"Fine then, I swear your husband is a nuisance to me." I said and walked beside my dark haired friend down the hallway to the elevator.

"Don't say that, Sakura dear. I promise that next time I'm going to eat ramen with you like old times." Tomoyo put on a apologetic face and said. I shook my head in dismay.

"And that's the hundredth time you've said that." I said and laughed but I'm sad that my best friend is no longer always there for me. Remember the times when she used to chase me around to get me to try on her designs. But now there's not a design in my sight.

" But this time I swear I'm really going to..." Tomoyo trailed off with a smile to assure me. I shook my head and smiled as we walked into the elevator.

" And that's the thousandth time you said that sentence. Really Tomoyo, don't make such empty promises." I said with a loud voice, I'm sick of her rubbing her happiness on me and I'm sick of her putting me aside when there's no one else I could talk to. Tomoyo was shocked with my sudden reaction but she put on that same old apologetic smile when I'm mad at her.

"Sakura dear, I know you don't mean that. So..." Her voice was getting smaller by the second as she said that. I looked down at my black flats and frowned. I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I know you really wanted to be there for me." I said then smiled at her who was trying to hold her tears. She then also smiled to my words sincerely. As we stepped out the company, a gust of cold wind blew toward us. And I could feel the shivers down my spine, this year's winter is really getting on my nerves. Maybe a big bowl of hot ramen should do it. Looking across the big tall building opposite the company, I frowned. Then a dark haired man carrying a briefcase who was wearing a dark black suit with a blue striped tie came running across the road hurrily, I'll let you guess who is it.

"Tomoyo! You didn't wait long,did you?" the man said panting as he finally reached his destination. Tomoyo patted his back and put her hand over his and smiled.

"No, sweetheart. We just finished." Tomoyo replied sweetly as the man squeezed her hand in his. I guess you know it by now who it is, it's that scumbag's secretary and my best friend's husband, Eriol.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan." after giving a quick kiss to his wife, he turned over and smiled at me. I gave a smile back. He was still as charming as ever at least better than that scumbag.

"Hi, Eriol." I said. I wonder when has that scumbag been so nice to let him off before midnight this time. Hearing Tomoyo, Eriol always went home late and tired after work. And it has to do with that slave driver. So on what occasion that he'd let him off the hook this time, I bet he ate the wrong pills today. Hopefully poisonous ones. That way I could rule over Tokyo's landscape and decor's business.

"Sakura- chan, he let me off because he had a date tonight and it has nothing to do with eating the wrong pills. I do hope you would stop cursing Syaoran 'cause he's been sneezing a lot lately." Eriol pushed up his glasses and said with a smirk. I went agape at his words.

"Oh Sakura dear. You're still so easy to read like an open book." Tomoyo giggled to Eriol's comment. She do know how much I hate Sya... I mean that scumbag. I glared at them at their jokes.

"Oh, don't you start about him. You're going to make me puke out this morning's breakfast." I said angrily at them who was laughing their asses off.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran isn't that bad you know. And as most women would say, he quite handsome, charming,..." Eriol beginning to list out that scumbag's good points as Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Don't you two ever mention him in my presence!" I said while turning my heel to walk away from this bullying. They love to tease me all the time. That scumbag isn't one bit handsome and I would love to cut his ' dignity' off.

"Sakura! Remember tomorrow I'm having a day off!" Tomoyo shouted behind me and I gave her a wave back. She told me she going to have a trip to Hokkaido with Eriol tomorrow and I'm going to work without a secretary tomorrow. Some day I'm definitely going to fire her.

Walking down the street pass numerous couples holding hands, I realized that I'm the one lonely, I mean I'm not old or anything, is 25 considered as old? I shook my head and looked into the boutique store when I came across something nice. It was a navy blue strapless gown that was long until the ground with a big white ribbon on it. It would be nice to wear this but looking at it with sad eyes, I knew that I'm never going to wear it 'cause there's no one to dress up for. Then I walked forward towards Cat's Eye's Ramen.

Just then something hateful caught my eye as I walk near to the restaurant. A black Mercedes was parked in front of the restaurant and if I recall, that number plate was definitely that scumbag's. Then a man with messy brown hair with auburn eyes came out from the car. And I stopped my footsteps just ten meters in front of the car. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie today and he opened the door for a tall slim blonde haired girl who was wearing a red strapless mini dress with a silk scarf wrapping around her. I shook my head in disgust, that girl definitely is a money chaser. Does he have to ruin all the hearts of the women in Tokyo? I mean even if he is the most eligible bachelor in Tokyo with good looks and load of cash, he shouldn't be such a playboy. Then I turned my heel to leave, I don't even want to see him right now. And worse yet, maybe he wanted to eat at Cat's Eye's Ramen?

"Going somewhere, Kinomoto?" that low yet sexy voice said behind me. Too late, oh no... I turned over with a smirk. He was looking at me with a playful smirk on his face and that woman's arm was draped across his arm. Like a gentleman I see, as if.

"Oh, I was just going to look around before going to eat some ramen. What about you, Li? " I said walking towards the restaurant. He smiled, smirked in fact to my answer.

" Well, I'm going to take my date to eat at Le France." he said glancing to his date and smiled. Le France, the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo 'cause of its tiny portions but a millionaire like him doesn't even have to worry about their prices. I bet he's a regular customer too 'cause of his expensive dates.

"Well have a fine dinner then as if I care." I said then walked into the ramen restaurant to sit in my usual place near the counter. He laughed at my action and took his date next door to the Le France. Seriously, he annoy me a lot. The restaurant owner, Umibozu greeted me as usual and I ordered my ramen. Every time after work I would not fail to eat his ramen. I mean who can resist it?

"Here you go, a bowl of spicy beef ramen with extra egg." Umibozu said placing my ramen before me. The fragrant smell of it could make me drool. I said itadakimasu then chomped down the ramen.

"I saw you talking to that millionaire just now, you know him?" he asked while preparing another bowl of ramen. Umibozu is my next best friend since Tomoyo married. I used to complain to him about work and a lot of things. I choked on my ramen and quickly drank a mouthful of water.

"Well, I just hate him that's all. His company's just across the street." I said calmly and continued eating my ramen. He nodded and smirked suddenly.

"You fancy him don't you?" he said suddenly and I choked again, coughing. His wife, Miki quickly came over with a glass of drinking water. Then I drank the whole glass.

"No, I do not. Stop making false assumptions!" I said a bit too loud and everyone was staring at me mostly middle-aged men. Miki sat beside me and laughed.

"But Sakura-chan, you know my husband doesn't make false assumptions. And you're easy to read of all people." Miki smiled and said while I finished the last of my ramen silently. Wiping my mouth with a tissue I shook my head in deny.

"No, I do not like that brat. For a 26-year-old, he quite immature. I mean who picks on their business rivals?" I said trying to defend myself. Miki laughed.

"But he doesn't look immature to me, instead he's quite a looker." Miki said while I try to puke. He disgusts me.

"Miki." Umibozu muttered after being silent so long. And Miki frowned. I smiled at their couple act.

"Well, I'm a woman too you know, honey? Of course, I look at hot men too." Miki said naturally while I laughed. She's 30 and she still has it. Umibozu grunted and kept on preparing bowls of ramen. They been married since I met them and they still humor me all the time. I paid for my ramen and left again into the cold streets. As I reached home, I plopped down the couch in my working suit, untied my bun to let me hair flow down my back. I'm so beat. The house was silent since I'm the only one here. Father has gone to Hawaii on a holiday since it's too cold here and Touya was at work in New Zealand. But I'm used to me all alone at home. I sighed and went to bed. Maybe Tomoyo's right about me being lonely.


	2. Keeping it a secret

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner but here it is. Thanks to ones who reviewed and favourite it. And also the ones who followed, it's an honour to have you follow me. I am so much grateful. Forgive me if there's any grammar issues but you can tell me through review. So now enjoy! **

Chapter 2

"Beep,beep...beep,beep..." That annoying alarm clock! I cursed in my sleep and slammed the alarm clock. I glanced at the clock with my half opened eyes, it's already 8 o'clock the usual time I wake up. And today's supposed to be Christmas Eve, where's the joy in that? I growled in irritation. I stood up and stretched my lazy and tired body and headed for the showers. My reflection in the mirror was frightening as my long hair was unruly and it covered half of my face. Well, like I care. Tomoyo's always nagging about my attitude to my appearance and I still don't change and that annoys her most of the time.

Wrapping in a towel, I stepped in front of my cupboard and picked out an outfit. Skipping the suits that Tomoyo always nags me to wear, I simply chose a white T-shirt with the company's logo printed on top and a pair of old faded jeans. After tying my wet hair into a high ponytail and skipping breakfast, I quickly grabbed my handbag and car keys and left for work. There's no time to dilly-dally since today's the most busiest day in the whole year.

I have to check with Naoko about the budgets and stuff, after that I have to go to the sites to check on their work which I probably will skip, and lastly the most headache thing of all prepare Christmas eve dinner for father and Touya like the usual routine. Touya comes back from New Zealand while dad comes back from whatever holiday he's having and Touya leaves on the 26th while dad, he stays home till after New Year. Then I will be buying tickets to wherever he wants to go, probably China next year.

I sighed thinking about the travel budget as my mobile phone rang. Let me guess, it's probably dad. Well, he did say he's going to call me today in his e-mail. Using earphones, I answered to the call.

"Hey, dad." I greeted to him as the traffic was getting worse on the road.

"Hey, dear. How's work?" dad's calm voice was heard through the phone. I sigh of relief, his voice always calms me down.

"Like any other Christmas Eve. When are you coming home then?" I asked.

"At six, dear. You're fetching me home?"

"No can do. I've gotta prepare the roasted turkey, dad if Touya wants to eat it this year and you know that your son is crazy for roasted turkey." I shook my head although he cannot see me doing it.

"Well, tell Touya to take me home since he has a private driver and all. I recall he said that he's coming on the 5pm flight." he sighed to disappointment when I said I couldn't fetch him. It's not like I don't want to, is just Touya's very picky when it comes to his roasted turkey.

"Fine then. I will call him now. See you later, dad." I said as I ready to end the call.

"Wait, wait, dear. I have something to tell you." he shouted to prevent me from ending the call. I stopped my actions and waited for him to say what he needed to say.

"Well..." he said but then trailed off with a nervous tone. Something's up, whether it's good or bad. Something's fishy.

"What, dad?" I asked and I could hear him gulped at the other end. Father's isn't usually that nervous. I wonder why he is now?

"Are you on the road, dear?" he asked suddenly out of topic.

"Yea, so?" I said waiting for his answer.

"Then I'll tell you later at dinner...to avoid an accident..." he muttered and hung up. That was weird, father's definitely hiding something. But the thought was soon forgot and I dialed Touya's number. After five rings, he answered.

"What, _kaijuu_?" he said annoying me first as always. I don't know he's still calling me monster when he's already 30 years old. So immature.

"Stop calling me that. Are you in a meeting or something?" I asked with a annoyed tone. I really could see him smirk as he called me monster.

"Nope, but wait a second, _kaijuu_." he said irritating me once again. I wonder how could I have lived with him all these years and never murdered him. I growled at him. Then I could hear him talk to someone in the background. He's definitely working and I thought he would slack off on a holiday. That workaholic.

" Okay, talk." he came back after a few seconds.

"Could you take dad home with you from the airport?" I asked crossing my fingers hoping that he would agree that would make things a lot easier. But not without a condition, there's always one.

"What would you offer, _kaijuu_?" he said in a sadistic tone. Knew it.

" How about two third of the roasted turkey?" I said and I could hear him chuckled.

"Fine then. I'll bring him home. Remember about my turkey." he said and I sighed. There's goes my portion of the turkey. Then he hung up on me. Why do they always hung up on me? Just in time as I ended the call, I already arrived at the office. I parked my vehicle at my usual parking space and turned off the engine. The start of another busy day.

As I stepped into the office, Naoko came running to me with a file. Naoko is my good friend since sixth grade and she been working as co-president of the company for as long as I can remember. You see, she started the same time as me while Tomoyo started as my secretary after I became president for two years when I was 22. So we have stuck through thin and thick.

" Sakura, here are the documents you wanted to check. I filtered it already." she said while pushing up her glasses. Even though she's crazy for horror movies and books, she still can be serious all the time. Well maybe not all the time but almost.

" Thanks. So have the crew proceeded with their projects at the sites?" I said while looking into the staff room where I could see it was empty. It's great when you have a hardworking crew.

"Yea, as you can see. It's empty like an abandoned ghost office." Naoko said with a smile. And I smiled back. But does she have to use the words 'ghost office'? Her affection for ghost stories, I know what I'm going to buy for her this year's Christmas. After a whole day of work, finally I could walk out of the company exhausted. It's not over yet 'cause I still need to buy presents and ingredients. I sighed and headed for the car.

I remember when I was a little girl, mother used to surprise me with this little presents tucked away in the little corners of the house all leading to a even more bigger present. Most of the little presents were handmade cookies some were little chocolate balls wrapped in silver wrapping. But when she had cancer, it became more lesser every year until the day it ended. Christmas was sort of a sad memory. But I still have annoying Touya and dad aroung so it's fine. After I parked my car in the mall's car park, I spied on my little eye a black Mercedes entering. It better not be him, not on Christmas Eve. That would spoil my fun. I clenched my handbag and walked into the mall.

After buying the turkey Touya so much wanted to chomp down, I made my way to the shoplots where I'm going to buy presents. Dad, Tomoyo, Naoko, Eriol maybe and a certain little boy. But definitely not Touya. Using an hour, I chose a mug for dad, a horror series for Naoko, a daily notebook for Eriol and a do-it-yourself aeroplane for Kou. Kou was a little boy I met two years ago in an orphanage where our company helped with its Christmas decor as charity. He was just ten years old and he was sort of the apple in my eye. I meet up with him often to play and sometimes a few cookies here and there. We were like best friends or he was a little brother to me.

Lastly, I went to the jewellery store to purchase a friendship bracelet and guess who I saw to my dislike. As I walked in, I immediately wanted to back out. But too late. He saw me and a playful smirk hung on his lips. Beside him was a woman with long jet black hair wearing a long white satin dress and she was holding his arm too. But she was definitely different girl from last night.

" Never thought I meet you here, Kinomoto." he said in a sadistic tone as usual. His mop of auburn hair was messy as always giving him that charm. He was wearing a black suit with a loose tie to fit. I could see the saleswoman eying him like candy. Ugh... disgusting.

"Isn't it a small small world?" I say and walked to the bracelet section. He followed behind me and chuckled to my comment.

"You really hate me, don't you Kinomoto? And why is that? To most ladies' opinions, I'm quite charming enough to be well liked." he said in his sexy voice. I shuddered to the word 'well liked'. When I turned around he was just one inch in front me and it scared the hell out of me.

"Hoe..!" a little squeak came out of me due to shock. And he laughed and it ended with that smirk of his. His laugh was as charming as his smile. I pushed him away at least ten inches away from me while my heart was running hundred miles per minute.

" Don't get close. You already knew that I hate you and why are you bothering me like a pest? And those ladies you speak of must have been blinded by your expensive gifts and dinners." I said looking away from him. Even with my hatred towards him, I still blushed around him like a lovesick teen. He stepped back from me and I sigh of relief. Finally some personal space.

"Fine, fine. Kinomoto. But you have me interested in you." he smirked like a Cheshire cat and walked back to his date where she begged him to buy a emerald necklace to fit her green coloured eyes. Without batting an eyelash, he agreed. Overhearing their conversation, the exact words he said was " For a beautiful emerald eyed beauty, I must." Cocky attitude.

Then, I saw the most perfect bracelet for Tomoyo. It was a silver chain with a pink diamond heart as its pendant. Simple yet elegant just like her. I immediately purchased it and walked out the store while he and his 'emerald eyed beauty' were looking at other jeweleries.

Driving home, I quickly went to prepare the Christmas Eve dinner. While the turkey roasted, my mind thought about this morning's call with dad. He said he had something to tell me but he was reluctant to say. Dad was always an honest man and well, he would tell anything to me and Touya. But not just anything, I used to tell dad to keep my high school boyfriends a secret from Touya since he was the over-protective one. It better be something good, I don't want my night to spoiled although it was half spoiled when I met that scumbag at the mall.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dad's home and the annoying 30-years-old. Without even taking of the apron, I went to open the door. A man within the age of fifties, wearing spectacles was seen standing outside the door with a large suitcase in his hand. Behind him was a young man with the age of thirty.

"Dad! And _Touya-nii._" I hugged the middle aged man and helped with his suitcase.

"Hey _kaijuu_, where's my hug? And help with the suitcase?" the younger man said with a smirk that always annoys me and came in the house.

"No hugs and help for you since you will be eating my portion of the stop calling me that." I said as I placed the suitcase into the living room while Touya chuckled to my answer. Both of the men sat on the couch and kept on talking while I have a turkey to take care of.

When dad and Touya were setting the table and placing the big roasted turkey on top with a few side dishes, I went to take a shower. Cooking a turkey can be sweaty and smelly although the turkey smells nice. I put on a crisp white blouse with a pair of new skinny jeans which Tomoyo pestered me to buy and finally tying my hair into a loose bun with a few stray locks of hair falling out and went downstairs. Everyone, that means dad and Touya were already waiting for me and soon we started our annual family Christmas Eve dinner.

"So Touya, how's business in New Zealand?" dad who always can't stand silence suddenly strike up a conversation.

"It's fine, I guess. At least not as busy as Sakura's business." Touya swallowed his food and said while he smirked at me. And I glared. You could see we're both quite immature here. Touya debuted in New Zealand when he was 26 years old while I took over dad's business.

"Well, isn't that great? Both of my children are happy in life without financial problems, that's wonderful." Dad smiled and said while cutting a piece of turkey. And all I had have to eat was salad. Poor me. At least it's good for a diet because I'm kinda feeling that this pair of skinny jeans is really tight around the thighs.

"Dad! You sound like you're very old now. And you're just 55 years old!" I said loudly and laughed. Dad laughed too to my comment soon the whole table was laughing even grumpy old Touya.

" Well, I do feel old, Sakura dear. The only thing left that I'm worried about is when will Touya marry Nakuru?" dad sighed and said. After hearing dad put the words ' marry' and 'Nakuru' together, he choked on a piece of turkey and had to drink a whole glass of water. I chuckled silently. Nakuru is Touya's only best friend who is a woman and they both cooperate amazingly like they're partners. Nakuru's also sort of like my surrogate sister but I don't see her that much now since she's matured. Back in Touya's high school days when I was in elementary, she used to come over all the time and play with me. But I always knew her main reason wasn't to play with me but to be around Touya. Her affections towards him are quite obvious to both dad and me but sadly not to Touya.

"Marry her? She's like a child to me. She still bugs me all the time with her questions on work. She doesn't even like to figure things out herself. Immature." Touya puts down the empty glass and said. I chuckled then smiled sadly. Seems like her affection is still there and stupid Touya doesn't even notice it.

"You know she's quite mature now,_ Touya-nii_. She's just likes to bug you." I said poking on the lettuce on my plate. Touya laughed to my answer.

"You aren't the one to judge, _kaijuu_. Fine, she's matured a bit." Touya nodded and said. He's calling me monster again, I hate that! While I was trying to burn a hole in his head, dad suddenly laughed. I looked at dad's laughing face and sighed. I haven't seen that for a while now. Then I remembered that dad wanted to tell me something.

"Hey, dad. You said you wanted to tell me something earlier. What is it?" I said after the laughing atmosphere died down. Dad stopped cutting the turkey and gulped. A big gulp that is.

"Well, about that... you better put down your knifes both you and Touya 'cause the last time when I mentioned it. Touya had to buy a new mobile phone." dad muttered softly and he puts down his knife and fork. Touya and I did too. Then Touya's face went pale like a sheet of paper.

"You're seriously going to tell her, dad? You know she could burn down the whole house with her temper." Touya said out of the blue while I stared at both of them with a question mark on top of my head.

"Well, I have to." dad said calmly but I could his hands becoming more sweaty each second.

"What? What are you going to tell me?" I said impatiently due to their nervous behaviour.

"Well, you see... Sakura dear. I...I... married you to somebody." dad finally said in a timid voice. I can't believe my ears.

"What, dad? You can't be joking. How?! When?! Most of all, WHY?!" I asked loudly while dad puts on a guilty face. Touya shook his head.

"I married you to someone else. By tricking you to sign the marriage documents. About a year ago. Because your mother-in-law forced me in a bet." dad said shaking his head. I smacked my face with my palm and sighed. Now I'm married to someone and I don't even know who it is. Isn't it a joy on Christmas? This is a very dislikable and complicated present indeed, Santa Claus. Well, you won't be hohoho-ing when I get you, Santa. I frowned.

"Okay, fine. Who is it, my husband?" I asked sighing while dad keeps mumbling sorry to me. This is the first time I saw dad so nervous and scared. That mother in law of mine must be a scary woman.

"You're not going to like this part, Sakura dear. So I want you to stand two feet from us." dad said quietly while I did so. I clenched my fists and walked two feet from dad and Touya.

"So?" I said placing both my hands on my hips. I could really strangle someone if it was an old dude with drinking issues.

"I will tell you the whole situation first,dear." dad gulped and started his story.

Flashback - ( Kinomoto Fujitaka's POV)

It was another day when I was having a date with her. Our dates were simple as we would stay out under the porch sipping tea at her house. She was my business friend during the old days. I was escorted by her butler to the porch. She was there sitting at her usual place wearing a white long-sleeved Hanfu even though it was summer. Her jet black hair was tied into her usual high ponytail adorned with a golden headpiece. I walked to her and greeted. She gave me a elegant smile back to my greeting.

"Good morning, Fujitaka-san. Good weather today for tea." she said looking out to the garden. Her porcelain skin was in contrast with her scarlet red lips making her look even more sophisticated.

"Good morning. It's been a long time since we chatted while sipping tea." I sat down in my usual seat and took a sip of today's tea. Darjeeling tea I guess, I have quite a good tongue.

"Today I have a favour to ask of you. Can you help me? It certainly isn't something you couldn't help with." she said taking a sip of tea too. I place down my teacup while she called for her butler. Her butler came with a magazine in his hands. It was the Daily Tokyo.

"Sure, if I could be any help for an old friend." I said nodding as she gave me a smile. Suddenly, she took the magazine and banged it on the table. The teacups vibrated to her force while I leaned back.

"Page 47." she said sighing and picking up her teacup. I took the magazine and flipped to page 47. " Sexiest Millionaire Alive Having Fun." the title said. There was a picture where a man was dining with a beautiful woman and other pictures of the same man dining with other women. I shook my head. It seems to me, he's quite a playboy.

"As you can see Fujitaka-san, my son who inherited my company who my late husband and I have worked our blood and sweat was having indecent relationships with such...such women. It's a disgrace. I am so humiliated." She said clenching her fist in anger to her son's oblivious behaviour.

"Well, he's quite good looking maybe that's why..." before I could finished, she grunted.

"Hmph, if my son didn't inherit his looks from my husband he wouldn't be so handsome. But his behaviour is disappointing. You have a daughter right, Fujitaka?" she said while I gulped in fear. She can be quite a tigress when she's mad. And seeing one's son that way can make anyone mad.

"Yes, but she has absolutely no love experience." I said quietly fearing she would blow up suddenly again. But she just nodded and a smirk played on her scarlet red lips.

"I know. I hired an investigator to find out and she's perfect for my plan. Rather she's quite interesting because she's absolutely pure." she laughed and said. I nodded in agreement.

"Here's the favour. You will trick your daughter into marrying my son and we will see what happens. After one year then only you could tell her so that divorce is invalid during that time, I know my son, he would want to break it off. I swear they're both going to fall in love and this media is going to shut up. If it doesn't work out, your daughter can be the one to divorce him. Because my son in this state isn't going to attract any sensible woman." she smirked and hand over a marriage certificate who already has his son's signature on it. I take it in my hands and was baffled.

"How did you...?" I asked. She chuckled and shook her head then I decided that she was a scary woman.

flashback end -

" You still didn't tell me who it is, dad. And how did you make me sign it?" I asked glaring at him.

"I have my methods." dad said wiping his hands with a napkin and looking straight at me. I looked at Touya, maybe he would know something. But he shook his head.

" Well?"

"It's Syaoran Li. Yelan Li made me do it." his words almost made me have my heart jumped out. That scumbag! I am not going to marry that scumbag! That I am certain of, not only am I divorcing him, I am going to slaughter him to pieces even if I am going to jail.


	3. Free like a bird

**A/N: I know it's fast and all but the story for this chapter just popped up in my mind and I had no difficulties in writing this one. Okay, just to warn you guy, that is I don't know if Chiharu's hair is red or not and there might be some mistakes. So forgive me on that. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Ugh...what a bad night last night." I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed. Today is Christmas and I'm not happy due to last night's events. Last night, after dad told me that I am marrying that...that scumbag, I immediately fainted and when I became conscious I was already in my bedroom with a note from dad and Touya telling me to sleep well and we'll discuss tomorrow. And I did sleep, well I tried to but you know what? I couldn't 'cause that horrible truth is still in my mind haunting me the whole night. And now my eyes are black like a panda's eyes. It's frustrating.

Before I could get up and punch some walls in the shower, or bawl my eyes out, my mobile phone rang. Its lovely tune seem to annoy me and I grabbed it angrily due to frustration.

"What?!" I shouted into the phone. Getting on my angry side could be a very bad thing. Even more bad when I just woke up with a bad mood.

"It's me, Sakura,you naughty girl! Why didn't you tell me that you married Syaoran?!" Tomoyo's shrill voice came from the other end. This day has officially gotten worse than before now that Tomoyo knows. I sighed and shook my head. There goes my joy on Christmas and I haven't even opened my presents.

" Tomoyo! How did you know?! Aren't you in Hokaiddo?!" I asked shocked that she knew. Tomoyo can be scary when she knows everything, and really I mean EVERYTHING. One example to show you that she's crazy is she knows what you had for breakfast this morning although she wasn't there to see you. At first I thought she had cameras installed around my house but all she told me was, " Oh, Sakura. Don't be paranoid. I won't do that. Ohohohoho..." Freaky, right?

"Sakura dear, of course I am in Hokaiddo with my honey. Well, I do know everything about you, dear Sakura." Tomoyo answered with a laugh. I shuddered to the word ' everything'. See ,you know what I mean.

" Well, let me talk to Eriol to verify that." I said rubbing my temples when all I heard from the other side of the call were giggles and squeals to my marriage to that scumbag. Then I could hear Tomoyo passed the phone to someone.

" Good morning, Sakura-chan." Eriol's voice was heard now. I sigh of relief but I could still hear the background full of giggles.

"Not a good morning, I can say that. So your wife isn't lying when she said that she was still in Hokaiddo." I said and jumped out of bed.

"Yea, she's here, alright. Really, did you marry my best friend, Syaoran? You do know that he's quite a playboy and commitment isn't a good thing when it comes to him." he asked and then sighed. I guess Tomoyo's squeals are quite and headache to him too.

"Yes just as Tomoyo said it but it wasn't a willing option. Seems like Yelan Li took a liking to me. And hearing my dad describe, she's quite scary. So divorce now is a big no-no." I said taking out a red sweater and jeans to change after the shower.

" I met her before and really she quite... uh...you know. But Syaoran is weak against her. So depending on Syaoran to divorce is not going to work. Does Syaoran know?" Eriol said as I sat on my bed in my pyjamas.

"I don't know that, maybe I guess. So I'm stuck with him no matter what then?" I sighed and shook me head. Eriol sighed too.

"Yea, for now. I think you should talk to him about it to solve this out." he suggested and I nodded in agreement. Although I hate him to the depths of the sea, I still need to talk to him about this impromptu marriage. Bummer, and to think I was going to have a nice Christmas with Kou. Then Eriol handed the phone back to Tomoyo.

"Sakura, can you pick me up at the airport later?" she asked and I gulped. This is really a bad time for her to come back.

"Fine, I knew you would come back because of this. What about Eriol?" I said standing up and heading towards the shower.

"Oh, he's staying here 'cause of a research work Syaoran suddenly gave him. So you're picking me only at 1 o'clock." she said and bidded me goodbye then I ended the call. Jumping into the shower, I drowned my worries and walked out wet in a towel with a worried smile. This year's Christmas surely is a surprise. I changed and went downstairs only to find dad and Touya at the dining table eating breakfast. The fragrant smell of bacon and eggs did make my stomach growl. I took a seat at the table and greeted them.

"Oh good morning, dear." dad smiled and said. But I could see he's much worried about last night.

"Morning, _kaijuu_." Touya uttered sipping his coffee. I glared at him and ate.

"So dad, you're coming with me to the Li Company Ltd. later at 3. No buts." I said chomping down my slice of bacon. Finally some meat since last night's salad. I'm starved for meat.

"Sakura, are you really going to call this off? Cause Yelan-san sure is determined about this." dad said with a worried face and I nodded to confirm. He then sighed and kept on eating his breakfast.

"_Kaijuu_, who is this Syaoran Li?" Touya suddenly asked and burst into laughter. He's been so long away and now he doesn't even know who Tokyo's sexiest man alive is. Touya looked at me curiously and I ended my laughter. I stood up and went to the living room to fetch a magazine I just bought recently and gave it to him.

"Page 60." I muttered sitting down and picking up my coffee mug while dad shook his head. Touya flipped the magazine and read. His face became more frowned by the second. He knew I was married 'cause dad told him last year due to guilt but he never knew who my husband was. I smirked as Touya clenched his fist tighter to the article about Syaoran Li. Let me tell you what it said to answer your curiousness.

"Millionaire Syaoran Li Wins The Heart of The Women In Tokyo."

_Millionaire Syaoran Li has once again won the title ' Sexiest Man Alive ' for two years in a row. Self- confident, arrogant and egomaniac was what women usually commented on him. Seems like times has change and women do not like gentlemen anymore but have gone for the bad boys such as Syaoran Li. __Inherited Li Company Ltd. at the young age of 20 after he graduated at the famous Hong Kong University, Syaoran Li has always been a ladies man and after interviewing most of the women he dated during his time in Tokyo, what they said was he was hot enough to make you melt. One woman even said he was good in bed and he sure can make your knees wobbly at first sight. His one night stands are uncountable but woman still let their hearts be broken by him. But the eligible bachelor said in his interview was ' I could never commit to one woman but if I meet the "One" I will forever devoted to her and only her till the day I die.' When asked if he has someone he likes, he said, " I'm not sure but I do have someone in mind." So ladies, Syaoran is being taken, sort of. But there's not need to bawl over it because what he added in the last sentence was he was always ready to take any woman on the night of her dreams. Hope's still there I guess. Congratulations to Syaoran Li once again, the most eligible bachelor in Tokyo or the so-called modern Mr. Darcy. _

Touya clenched the magazine in his hand, angry that I was married to that playboy. I finished my breakfast and stood up.

"Well, I need to go to see Kou. Bye dad, see you at 3. And Touya, don't beat up my so-called husband 'cause it's gonna be hard to divorce him then." I said and took my plate and mug to the sink. A grunt came from Touya and a smile from dad, I left with a present in my hands. Parking the car near the orphanage, I stepped out. The cold breeze made me clenched on to my scarf. When I went in the orphanage, a young woman within twenties years with short dark hair greeted me with a smile.

" Hi, Sakura-chan. Kou's just outside the garden. Here, hand him this." Rika said and gave me a green small sweater.

" Hey, Rika-chan. So cold and he's outside?" I asked and took the sweater Rika passed me. Rika nodded and continued with her work.

I stepped outside to the garden which was bare due to the season, it was fully covered by a snowy blanket. I shivered and saw Kou sitting out on the bench watching the other kids having a snowball fight. That's weird he was often the first one to suggest these types of games. I walked over and called him. He turned over with a grin on his face. That big blue eyes of him remind me of the clear blue sky, his cheeks painted with a faint colour of red.

"Hey. Why are you sitting here and without a sweater?" I sat down beside me and gave him the sweater. He pulled it over his head and wore it. Then I reached out to pat his head. He's so cute for a ten -year-old.

"I am just waiting for you. And my present. " he muttered and grinned.

"Then here I am. But it seems I forgot to buy you a present. Or did I?" I said looking around and he laughed.

"Don't pretend, Sakura onee-san. I knew you bought one, I saw it behind your back where your hands are holding it." he pointed to my hands and I shook my head.

"No, no I really did not buy something. See, my hands are bare." I said and placed the present on the bench behind me to show my bare hands. He grinned and stood up.

"Fine, I don't know you anymore." he said pretending to leave and I pulled his collar to hold him back.

" You're not cute at all. Here." I said and reached for his present behind me. He turned back with his hands on his hips and a playful smirk hung on his lips. So manipulative for a child. I chuckled to his smirk. He took the present and shook it around to guess what it is. I shook my head.

"Hey, Kou. Don't do that, it will break." I said and grabbed his hands to stop him. He looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"Fine then. I will open it later. You do know that I didn't meant what I said earlier right?" he sat down again beside me and asked. He kicked his legs back and forward with his eyes pining on the ground. I laughed.

"Of course. Now tell me the real reason why you didn't want to play with the other kids." I asked. He was still looking on the ground.

" Nah, I'm fine really. I just really wanted to wait for you, I missed you." he spouted and I was shocked. The orphanage's naughtiest kid just said he missed me. I gave him a quick hug and smiled.

"Well, sorry. I've been busy lately and most likely will be busy the whole time but I will find time to spend with you." I said while patting his small back. He looked at me with a smile but his eyes were still sad to me.

" Okay, Sakura onee-san. Now can I open my present?" he asked and looked at his present. I nodded as he teared off the wrapping revealing the cover of the box. His face suddenly lit up in happiness.

"Wow! A do-it-yourself aeroplane, I love aeroplanes!" Kou's voice was so loud, it attracted the attention of the other children. They soon gathered around Kou, admiring the present he just got. I smiled at the sight of Kou being happy. Kou always loved aeroplanes, he once told me that he admired the way the birds are free to fly all around the world and the nearest thing to becoming a bird is an aeroplane. He vowed that he would one day be free to stand on his own feet and leave the orphanage.

Such a big ambition on such a small child's heart, that's the reason I liked him in the first place. He reminded me of someone familiar in the past, my mother. My mother was free both in spirit and in body. She married dad although her parents forbid 'cause a relationship between teacher and student was quite humiliating. But she did it anyway and she was happy until the day she died. I still feel her in me whenever I'm with Kou.

After I helped Kou with half of his aeroplane, I went to pick up Tomoyo at the airport. As I stepped in the airport lobby, she came running to me, pulling her luggage with that big grin of hers. At least someone's happy about my marriage. I sighed even at thee age of 25, Tomoyo still can be as immature as she can be. Well, just around me and Eriol. I think she not even that immature when it comes to her mother.

"Sakura! Oh, I missed you so much!" she shouted and I could feel curious glances on me and her. I gave a quick hug.

" I missed you too, but not so much. So mind telling me how you knew about the marriage?" I said with my hands to my hips and glared at her. She giggled instead to my glare.

" Oh, no. It's a secret. Most important is I'm going to be your bridesmaid!" she exclaimed while I smacked my face with my palm. She's never gonna change when it comes to my wedding. She been telling me how she wanted to be a part in my love life to ensure I married the right person since we were ten years old.

" Shhh... not so loud! Come we'll talk in the car." I put a finger to her lips and said. Then I helpp her pull her luggage to the car while she mumbled on and on about the wedding designs and procedures. She thought it all out on the plane, I see. After putting the luggage in the car and we sat in the car with the seat belts on, she screamed, really she screamed.

" Weeeeeee... I can't believe my dear Sakura is growing up! She going to be married!" this is what she screamed while I stuck my index finger into my ears.

"Tomoyo! I am not going to get married to him! Later, I am going to divorce him." I told Tomoyo in a loud voice to cover up her squeals.

"Why not?" Tomoyo finally became sensible and I put down my fingers.

"Look, I don't love him, I just mistakenly signed the marriage certificate. And I bet he doesn't love me too. So it's just a pointless marriage." I said looking straight into her amethyst eyes. Tomoyo frowned and nodded.

"But Sakura, I know that you two were destined to be together. I could see the red thread of fate between you two. Really, I could." she sighed and said. I gave her a sad smile.

"Maybe, but not now. In a the next life, maybe." I said to stop her from shedding tears. She was always so emotional.

" No, no... really in this life, Sakura. Trust me, Syaoran is a really good person although he has commitment phobia. He helped lots of people." Tomoyo smiled sincerely making me wanting to believe her. But I just hate playboys.

"Fine, fine. Maybe then. But it's up for me to figure that out. And I never seen him kind and generous before." I shook my head and started the car.

" Sakura, don't let prejudice blind you." she said lastly while I send her home.

I sighed as I stepped in the house. I looked around for dad and saw him watching television. I walked to him and plopped down on the couch. Dad saw me sitting beside and gave me a smile.

"Dad, let's go to Li Company Ltd. now." I said and stood up once again but this time dad only frowned and he didn't even utter a word. I went back to my room to change into my working clothes just to be formal and went back downstairs. Dad was already waiting for me in his coat. I grabbed my bag and car keys and headed for the car with dad following behind.

Along the way to the company, it was silent. Why hasn't dad said anything yet? I am getting nervous. I glanced at him and saw his face was serious and that made me even more worried than in the beginning.

" Dad?" I asked to get his attention. He turned and looked at me.

"Yes dear?" he asked back. I smiled, at least he wants to talk.

"What are you thinking about? You have been silent the whole time. You're making me worry." I said and kept my eyes on the road. Then I heard him sighed worriedly.

"I'm just thinking how grown up you are now, able to solve your own worries without me helping." he said in reply. Then I remembered that when I was little I was cry out to dad when it comes to relationship problems, actually any kind of problem. I smiled.

" I thought that this time I should take things my own way. Besides, Syaoran Li isn't an average normal person in life. He's my business rival and I sort of hate him." I laughed and said. Finally dad has acknowledge me as a sensible adult.

"Actually you met Syaoran-kun once before you met him in elementary, you know? You used to follow him around with flowers in your hand, saying that you wanted him to become a fairy prince. You're so cute back then." dad suddenly said with a light chuckle. And I flinched, really was I that...? I shook my head and laughed. I guess times changed. He's no longer the fairy prince anymore but more of a demon king.

" I don't remember. But times have changed, dad. You don't expect me to marry him, do you?" I gave him a fake laugh and said. Dad shook his head to deny.

"Actually, I think he could really take care of you although he's like what he is in the magazines. Syaoran's always a good boy since the day I saw him hiding behind his mother." dad answered and my heart sank. Even dad thinks he can take care of me like Tomoyo, is he really that good like they said? This question keeps haunting my mind as the conversation came to an end so as our journey.

I parked the car just outside the company. As I stood before it, I noticed it was quite tall compared to when I usually looked through my office window. There goes nothing, I took a deep breath like I'm getting ready to meet the demon king. And chances are he might gobble me up. I walked to the reception and there was a blonde haired girl just like my age. As I asked to see that scumbag, she jeered at me and told me tht he was out on a business trip. I wonder if it was the truth or not, 'cause what ever reason it was, this girl does not like me one bit. Maybe she's one of that scumbag's one-night-stands. Then someone called me from behind. I turned over and looked at a familiar face back in elementary. I forgot that he was working for that scumbag too.

"Yamazaki-kun!" I shouted his name. He was wearing a suit over a crisp white shirt and he looked even smarter than his days in elementary. The last time I saw him was when he married Chiharu-chan two years back.

"Hi Kinomoto-chan. How do you do? You look a lot older than before. They say that people aged after forty in resulting to..." Yamazaki walked towards me and there he goes again talking off the topic.

"Uhhh... Yamazaki-kun. Actually I'm here for..." before I could finish, his voice covered my voice and his talking never stops. He never changes after so long. I remember on the wedding he even talked on and on about wedding designs.

"Takashi!" another familiar voice was heard suddenly. And a lady with long red hair came coming from the hallway. My face lit up to saviour coming to rescue me. Chiharu as I recall was also one of Li's workers. I waved to her and she smiled back. Walking towards us, then she strangled Yamazaki from behind to stop the talking.

" Don't you ever change this habit?!" she said in anger while Yamazaki went on. I laughed to their expressions.

" So Sakura-chan, what can I help you with?" Chiharu let go of Yamazaki just as he stopped talking and said. She gotten more prettier since the last time I saw her. Her red hair was shoulder- length and that made her eyes shine. Yamazaki was lucky to marry her, I guess my friends are all sort of married now I think. Rika married to our teacher, when she graduated from high school and she now have a daughter but she still works part time at the orphanage. Tomoyo's with Eriol, Chiharu's with Yamazaki and well, Naoko's got a boyfriend who shares the same interests as her. I still see them watching horror movies together during weekends as I pass by the cinema.

"Umm, well I was just asking if your boss is around, I mean Sya...Syaoran-kun." I said with my eyes looking away from their curious glances as I spouted a name thats been long forgotten. Syaoran was what I called him when I was twelve and he was thirteen. When he left at the age of fifteen, I never talked to him until he came back to Tokyo at the age of twenty. And that's when he started to run his family business and became the heir of his clan. His attitude changed as he became more obnoxious and arrogant. So I practically hate him now. Well never mind that.

" Oh, you're here for Syaoran. I didn't knew that you wanted to meet him. I thought you hate him last

time I checked." Chiharu look at me curiously with her one eyebrow arched. I sweat nervously as I was scared she knew about the marriage. And I wanted to keep it a secret.

" Well, I need to talk about something to him." I said looking at her as she examined me to see if I was lying or not.

" Okay, he isn't here anyway, he's on a business trip to Italy but he's coming back today in the evening. Why don't you go to the annual Li Christmas party at night? You will meet him there if what you want to say is important." Chiharu shook her head and said as I frowned.

"Isn't that party for selected guests and close friends only?" I asked as my palms sweat even more. She nodded.

"Oh,right! This year, you have an invitation from his mother. I don't know why but Syaoran-kun asked it to be passed to you today and I was just about to send it to your house later." she said as she looked into her handbag for the invitation. I gulped, so Yelan-san was expecting me all along? She knew dad was going to tell me yesterday and she prepared me to talk to her about this.

"Really? I thought...well..." I scratched my head as Chiharu handed me the invite. I looked at it with a curious face, is it really okay to go to the party? I mean he's there and there are going to be lots of women there and I wouldn't want to be the center of attention.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Just go, it's a long time we had fun with you. Tomoyo and me are going to be there anyway. Just show up at the Li mansion at seven and you'll be fine." she patted my shoulder and smiled.

" Okay then. It's just a party, right?" I asked but Chiharu just smiled as her answer. Actually I don't think it's gonna be just a party for me tonight.


	4. I accept the challenge!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed on my last chapter and I also hope you would like this chapter too. So enjoy ! Things are starting to get spicy!  
**

Chapter 4

I walked to dad who was sitting on the chairs prepared in the lobby while I talked to Chiharu and Yamazaki. Dad was looking absentminded out the window to the passing cars like he always is. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to look at me and smiled.

"So how is it now?" he said in his calm voice. I shook my head.

"He's not in unfortunately. But I need to go to the annual Li Christmas party tonight just to meet him and get this marriage over with." I said and plopped down to the seat beside dad. Dad patted my head and sighed.

"Why don't you just accept him then? It will be much easier. He's good as a husband, I mean he can take care of you and he's good looking too." dad said smiling at me and I shook my head repeatedly to deny.

"He's all over the place, he really has commitment phobia. And we're going to argue the whole time." I sighed and said. I was shocked when dad laughed instead to my comment.

"You know, opposites attract. Lovers argue all the time, dear." dad said with a light chuckle like I'm a child to him. I slumped in my chair. I know dramas always have this cliché that opposites attract. Real life don't, right? And how does dad get my signature to sign that marriage certificate? I'm not that clumsy to sign it by mistake, right?

"Okay, I know the 'opposites attract' part. Actually it's bugging me lately. How did you get my signature anyway, dad?" I turned to look at dad with a serious face. Dad smiled.

"One word, dear. Alcohol." dad said and shook his head. I forgot that I had this problem with alcohol, that is when I drink two glasses of it, I get all woozy and stuff. I would practically be all blind and stuff and eventually do something stupid. Okay, I will get you for this, alcohol.

"I should have known. When was it?" I asked smacking my head with my palm. Dad laughed at me.

" Last year's Christmas, if I recall. You got set on a bet with Touya about drinking the most bottles of beer. And well, in the end, you lost as always. And I get a drunk daughter." Dad smiled and said. His smile looks to me like a smirk. I shuddered, now I know that dad can be scary sometimes.

"Oh, that. I should not had made that bet, but seeing the smirk on Touya's face made me do it." I sighed and said. But dad just kept on smiling.

"So now, what are you planning to do, Sakura dear?" he asked after a big sigh from me.

"Oh, I'm going to the party and you're coming with me. Now you can drive home by yourself ?" I said and smiled worriedly. It's been a long time since he drove and I don't want my baby BMW be hurt.

"Of course, dear. Who would take me out during your work days anyway? I can drive perfectly fine." Dad laughed and said. I sighed of relief, at least can still drive. I need to go shopping spree. And I know that Tomoyo would love to come.

After handing dad the car keys and he drove away, I speed-dialed Tomoyo and asked for her help. It official, I've got two hours to get ready if I don't want to be late. After lots of squeals and stuff, Tomoyo came in her car and we went to a boutique.

"Okay, this boutique will have a lot of gowns for your little date with Syaoran tonight. I'm so excited for you, Sakura Li!" she said as we walked in. The store was beautiful as the ceiling lights shone on the rows of dresses. The walls were pink in colour and the floor was tinted.

"Tomoyo, you're going to be there at the party too so it doesn't make as a date. And seriously don't call me that, Hiragiizawa." I said and followed her as she picked out a dress from a more special rack. That's weird, she usually pick out a lot of dresses for me even though I don't need that much.

"Sakura, here. This is a dress I specially made for these occasions. It's called the 'Seduce to death' dress. You might thank me for this later." She said with a smile as I received it carefully with my hands. It was a red halter dress with nylon as its cloth, the design is simple but elegant. I thought Tomoyo gave up design.

"Tomoyo, I thought you gave up designing. I didn't knew you did this sort of thing." I said as she pushed me to the fitting rooms. Tomoyo laughed.

"Being your secretary doesn't mean I can't be a fashion designer. Actually, this whole shop is on designs dedicated to you, Sakura. Even the name is about you." Tomoyo smiled as I stared at her wide-eyed. I definitely didn't know about this shop. But I love it. And all this time I thought she didn't want to be with me for girls' outings but this…..it's wonderful. I looked around the shop with a grin hung on my lips. Then I gave her a big hug and we both ended in laughs.

"Go on, try it on. It will absolutely perfect on you!" Tomoyo pushed me into the fitting room and sat outside on a chair. And is she right, it was perfect! The red dress hugged my curves at the right places, it doesn't make me look fat or usually it was because my butt's slightly big. It was stunning, I never seen a dress that suited me before.

"Tomoyo, you're a genius! This suits me like a glove. I love it!" I said as I stepped out in the dress and Tomoyo grinned. I ran over to her and gave a light hug to thank for the dress. I sat down beside her as her smile grew bigger each passing moment.

"Well, I do know you a lot and don't forget I used to make you wear my handmade dresses all the time. It's just... now that I married Eriol, I think I want to be a bit mature for you. So I kept the designs and opened a shop. There are franchises all around the world so you can buy my clothes even if you are in another place. Isn't that great?" Tomoyo said while her eyes shine to the thought of designing dresses for me. I laughed. She never changed, and I like it that way.

"So Miss Personal Designer for me, what else you want to add to my look?" I asked and Tomoyo looked at me up and down.

"Oh, there's still a lot more to do. Come with me to the salon." she said and stood up pulling me in the red dress along to the store's additional salon. Then I was introduced to the hairstylist named Misaki and there goes Misaki perming and tying my hair up. With a short half an hour, my hair was up in a loose bun and strands of permed hair were loosely falling out from the sides. Although it's a sore to sit perfectly still as Misaki wanted for half an hour, but actually my hair looks good. Tomoyo then came in with a pair of red heels, so it's completely red for this occasion. Definitely not what I would wear for the party if it weren't for Tomoyo.

"Here, try this on. And don't move for a second..." Tomoyo put down the heels in front of me and pulled something out from her bag. As she searched her bag for it, I looked at her curiously with one eyebrow arched. What now? A feather hairband? Tomoyo can be exaggerating when it comes to fashion.

But what she took out was a red rose, I mean deep red and a lipstick. She stuck the rose into my bun and put on a light shade of red on my lips. I looked at myself in the mirror and smile slightly.

"You're ready for a battle. Aren't I a genius? Ohohoho..." Tomoyo said and trailed off with a laugh. I shuddered but then laughed with her. She is a genius, even now I still do think so. I told her thanks and grabbed my new red handbag she just gave me to match. It's already nearly seven and if I'm not going there now, I am definitely late. I called for a taxi and headed to the party. I think dad would be there by now since I called him earlier to tell him I would be late.

Arriving the mansion, I was wide eyed. How could someone in the world be this rich? The mansion was about a football field sized big with a large Olympic size swimming pool and a beautiful British garden to complete. There must be zillions of cash invested in this building. I know that the Li company Ltd. is quite rich since it specializes in stocks and well almost everything. They have sponsored a lot of big companies including the one I hate the most, Li Company Ltd. Décor and Landscape. Anyway, it's none of my business if they're rich or not.

I stepped into the ballroom and looked for dad. The marble floors were shining in the light, there was a small orchestra playing Christmas tunes and the buffet was looking quite delicious. Then I spotted dad in his one and only fine tuxedo chatting away with another middle-aged man. I guess it's one of his old colleagues. I looked around the ballroom once again, Tomoyo and Eriol aren't here yet. I don't want intrude on dad's little reunion, I guess I can have a glass of juice first. Taking a glass of red liquid from a nearby walking waiter, I sipped and searched for Chiharu. I should get this finished fast 'cause the party is getting on my nerves. As more and more people came in by the second, I am having a claustrophobic attack. Then I spotted my savior, Chiharu hanging with a group of young ladies. I walked over and patted her shoulder. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a pearl necklace as her accessories.

"Hey, Chiharu. Can I talk to you?" I said as she turned to me. Instantly a smile rose on her face and I smiled too.

"Sakura. You're here! Hey guys, meet my best friend in elementary." Chiharu said and introduced me to her colleagues. I nodded to them and Chiharu followed me to a more quieter spot in the ballroom.

"So what you want to talk about, Sakura?" she asked as my palms sweat.

"I'm looking for him." I said looking around the ballroom to find that horrible silhouette in sight. But I wasn't lucky enough.

"Oh, you mean Syaoran-kun? He's not here yet but he's on the way." she answered to my curiousness. And I sighed, why is he making me hard to leave as soon as possible? Chiharu then suddenly laughed. I went wide eyed at her.

"Why are you so nervous? It's like someone gonna assassinate you later." she said through her laugh. I sweated, actually it's more like I want to assassinate someone if he's gonna come any later. Then the ballroom lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on a lady coming down from the stairs and everyone started clapping. She had dark hair in contrast to her porcelain white skin. Her hair was tied into a high bun with ornaments on it. But what makes her more appealing was her lips was bright red like blood. Who is she? Chiharu was also clapping like everyone in the room except me.

"Chiharu. Who is she?" I whispered by her ear as the clapping was covering my voice. Chiharu turned to me and smiled.

"Yelan Li, of course. She's the one who invited you. I thought you knew her, she quite famous."she whispered back. Then the clapping died down. One of the butlers I saw in the lobby passed her a microphone and she pursed her lips.

"Good evening, my honorable guests. Welcome to the annual Li Christmas Party." her voice was like a mature woman's, so soft yet steady. After saying that, she bowed to us and some bowed back.

"Today I have something important to announce. First of all, let's invite my son, Syaoran Li to my side." she said and a auburn haired man came out from the shadows. He was wearing a tuxedo with a matching red tie. And I could hear the ladies in the room all sighed as he walked to the spotlight. He then flashed a small smile to us and stood beside his mother. The obnoxious look on his face, like he thought everyone in the room loved him especially the ladies but definitely not me.

"Now that my son is back from his recent business trip, I would like to announce an important news. That is my son is no longer a bachelor but a husband to a woman." just as she said 'not a bachelor' the crowd began gossiping and the ladies were full of disappointing faces. I shook my head as Chiharu also began to talk to her other friend who was also one of Syaoran's suitors, I think. I hope they don't say it was me 'cause it's going to cause me problems. A lot of them.

"Well, let me invite her to my side also. Sakura Kinomoto, please come forward." as her words ended, everyone looked around to find out who's the mysterious wife of Syaoran Li. I looked down and blushed. Knew this was going to happen. Chiharu looked at me wide eyed as she couldn't believe that her elementary friend was married to someone she hate the most. I also couldn't believe it myself either. Well, what gives? I walked up to them as curious glances were on me. I could feel the envy from every woman in the room. Some began to gossip like teenage girls in high school using the words 'plain' and 'not suitable'. My palms were sweating. I looked at Syaoran and he gave a smirk. He knew it was going to happen tonight. I glared at him and stood beside Yelan Li. Yelan smiled at me briefly and turned back to the gossiping guests.

"Here she is. The wife of my son, Sakura Kinomoto. Both of them have been married for a year now, although the marriage has been kept a secret. So there is no one who could oppose to it now. That's the end to this important news." she said and the crowd stopped gossiping. She turned to look at me and smiled softly. I shuddered, she quite scary.

"Excuse me, Li-san. I need to talk about the marriage." I said before she turned and started to walk away. She stopped and looked at me. Then there was this silent moment. I stared at her as she pursed her lips. Then she held my hand and lead me away from the crowd who was busy staring at me.

"Syaoran, you come too. And Wei, tell Fujitaka-san too." she told the house butler and held me by her side as she stride across the long hallways. Syaoran was also following us silently. It was about two long awkward minutes as she took me to her study room. As we reached the destination, she let go of my hand and gestured me to sit at the armchair in front of her. Syaoran did not sit but he just stood beside me. As I quietly took a quick glance at his face, it was serious and absolutely different than the usual him. As if I knew how he usually is. Actually now I think back I didn't really knew him, I mean the real him. But it was weird when Tomoyo said she knew he was a good person.

After a while, dad came in with the butler from just now and he looked very worried and well, nervous. As all of us are here now, Yelan Li pursed her lips once again and looked at us with stern eyes. But when her glance fall on me, her eyes soften suddenly and I flinched to her reaction. But it was brief.

"Now everyone is here now. I believe Sakura-chan has something to say. So please enlighten us." Yelan looked at me and said. Then dad looked at me with a worried look and Syaoran well, he looked at me too but his face was straight. I couldn't sense emotions from him. He really wasn't like himself now. Then I put my focus back on Yelan-san.

" I- I mean I want to stop this marriage. I am not meant to marry him." I said and looked at Syaoran who looked serious at his mother. Dad began to wipe his wet palms on his black tuxedo.

"Why so ever do you think that you're not meant to marry my son? You're a business woman and polite. I think that's enough." Yelan looked at me and placed her hands on her lap. Her red lips pursed into a straight line and then suddenly she smiled.

"Okay then if you insist that you and my son are not meant to be. I accept it but both of you must live together for two years then you can divorce." she said and looked at dad. What? I still need to live with him?

" But, but..." I stood up panicking and said. Then Syaoran suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, mother. We will live in my penthouse for two years." he said as my eyes widen with shock. My heart was beating although I was shock. Half of me could feel his warm breath against my ear. Why did he even think of wanting to live with me?

"Syaoran, so you finally thought of settling down. Very good, Syaoran." Yelan nodded her head and smiled. Syaoran nodded too. What is he doing? He should be refusing it too. I elbowed him in the ribs to 'wake' him up. Maybe Yelan cast a spell on him to make him agree. He mumbled a soft ouch to my action. But he did not look at me. I pouted in distress.

"Well, I've finally matured, mother. So may I now speak with my wife?" he asked and then bowed to his mother. I bowed also after him. Finally, I could smack him in the head for this. Then we excused ourselves and he lead me to his room. When the door closed, he smirked at me.

"So it's a surprise, Kinomoto. To see you as my wife, that is. Or should I call you from now on?" he said and sat in an armchair with his arms settling on the arms of the chair. I was furious, he did enjoy harassing me. I stomped towards him with a heavy glare.

"Look, Li. I hate you to hell. And I could see you did too so what's your point in telling your mother that we live together?!" I said in a loud voice and he backed away a bit. Then his smirk grew and I shuddered to it. He seems to be manipulating me.

"Well, I know you hate me. That's why I did it. It would be fun anyways. Let me see how long could I get you to fall in love like the others?" he said and looked at me with his auburn eyes. I pouted like a child to his answer. So he did it to annoy me! That- that scum!

"You won't get me to, Li. No one clever enough would fall for you." I said grimly and turned my back towards him. I crossed my arms upon saying that. Then I heard he stood up and walked towards me. I could feel him one inch close to my back. He leaned his face towards my ear and I felt his hair tickling my ear. I blushed instantly and my heartbeat increased.

"We'll see about that, Sakura." he said in a soft voice. I flinched and moved forward away from that monster. He called me Sakura. He has no right to call me that.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." I turned to him and he smirked with his hands in his pockets. From a near view, he was clearly taller than me a lot. I smirked back. This is it, Syaoran Li! I will defeat you for sure!

**A/N: Isn't it just starting to get spicy?**


	5. Living hell for two years

**A/N : Sorry guys that this was a bit late. I am so happy that you all like my story, well I have been trying to make it better for you all. But it still needs improvement****.** **Forgive me if there's any mistakes. So enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I threw my clothes one by one into my luggage, I was trying to put out my anger. That scumbag, he-he made my life worse by the minute!And they expect me to live with him for two years, it's worse than putting me at gunpoint. I rather die than live with him! I sighed and fold the last piece of my working blouse. Then I stood up to have a good look around the room, everything was in boxes ready to be sent to his penthouse, or I named it after the party, " Devil's Den". I smacked my head and headed downstairs.

"Dad! Is the stupid scumbag's lorry here yet?" I shouted down the stairs, dad was supposed to watch the lorry for me. But he was nowhere in sight. I ran down the stairs and looked into the kitchen to find him. Not there apparently. Then I took a turn to the living room. But something bad caught my sight. What was he doing here? There was a tall figure standing in the living room with his back faced to me. That messy brown hair was recognizable anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing behind him as he was looking at my family photos. I put my hands on my hips as he turned around. That smug grin was always there on his face when he was with me. It irritates me.

"Well, I was just coming to pick you up. You're slow for a clever woman." he smirked and walked to me. I backed away with a hand stuck out in front of him. He's not going to be near me.

"Where's dad? And everyone needs time to packed, if you're that smart, why don't you help me carry some boxes to the lorry?" I smiled back at him and said. He nodded and then laughed. It freaked me out.

"He's chatting with the lorry driver. I was about to when your photos caught my eye." he said and turned back to the photos. I walked to his side and snatched the photo frames. He backed away with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a crisp white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. I blushed, he was looking quite good in the clothes. What-what am I saying?! He's annoying, for Kami's sake.

"Stop being such a stalker. Come with me if you're really here to help." I said and placed the photo frames back as I turned to lead him upstairs. The photos were when mom was alive, one was the five year old me standing beside her at the park and the other one was when we celebrated my third birthday when Touya was about eight.

"Actually, it's no big deal to look at some photos since we're husband and wife. By the way, you look cute in those." he laughed softly and point his forefinger at me. I turned back to him and glared.

"Don't call us that! I hate those words. And what do you mean I look cute?!" I said and he covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. I looked at him curiously as he pointed his forefinger at me. I looked at myself and blushed. I was wearing yesterday's pyjamas since I woke up early to pack and haven't showered yet. Then he laughed uncontrollably as I stomped up the stairs to my room. As we reached my room, he stopped laughing.

"Carry those first." I said pointing to a few boxes labeled " My stuff". He walked to them and carried them in his arms.

"You know my bathroom is just the same size as your room." he said suddenly when I chose the clothes to change into. I glared at him and went to shower. He's so obnoxious for a person. I sighed, what am I going to do when I have to live with him for the next two years?

Later after I carried all my stuff into the lorry, we arrived at his penthouse by his Mercedes. Well, don't look at me, he was quite persuasive. And he wouldn't take no for an answer and he practically had to pull me into his car. Okay, forget that part. During our journey to his house, we didn't talked because I refused to talk after he pulled me into his car. Moving on, his penthouse was on a very high building like all the penthouses. It needed a five minute ride on the elevator to reach that wretched place.

When I first stepped into the house, I was amazed, it was big enough for a lot of people to live in. I looked around, everything was organized and tidy unlike what I imagined.

"Like it?" he asked suddenly interrupting my train of thought. I turned around to look at him and he was leaning on a door pane with his hands shoved in his pockets and that smug grin was there hanging.

"I might like it if you don't live here." I said and went to carry a box. He was still standing there but his eyes seem to follow me. I gave him a stern look and pursed my lips.

"So are you gonna show me my room?" I asked him and he nodded. And he lead me to the other end of the house. Even for a house on top of a condominium, it has long hallways. The walls were painted white and the floor boards were made of wood. Simply saying, the house was peace and quiet. Then his suddenly stopped and turned the doorknob.

"Here it is. My room is your room. Make yourself comfortable." he said and lead me into a spacious room. There was only a king sized with a long row of mirrors on the other side, a en suite bathroom and just a medium sized window which showed the Tokyo Tower. Other than that, there were no photo frames nor any paintings or pictures. The whole room was just a shade of white and wood floor boards. It's perfect. Wait, did I hear wrong? I'm sharing a room with this maniac?!

"Wait, wait.. what do you mean my room is your room?" I placed the box down and put my hands on my hips. He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh but I could still see his smirk under his hand.

" You're my wife now, so sharing a room is compulsory. What do you think?" he said and picked up the box I left on the ground. He walked towards one of the mirrors and revealed a cupboard behind it. He placed the box inside as I stared at him. Then with fury, I walked to his side and snatched the box back.

"No, I won't sleep with you. Not when I'm in this lion's den. No, no... get me another room." I shook my head and stepped back with the box covering half of my face. He placed a hand on the box and I flinched. His face suddenly turned serious. And then suddenly he shook his head and added a frightful laugh.

"What's wrong, Sakura? You're scared that I would eat you up? I thought you were going to win this challenge." he smirked and said. I glared at him, he does know how to wind me up. Then I quickly put back the box on to the cupboard.

"No, Syaoran dear. I just had second thoughts, that's all. No problem having to sleep with you." I said while emphasizing his name. Then I left him there laughing his ass off. After an hour of hard work unpacking everything, I finally finished without his help. Where is he anyway? I thought I saw him earlier on the couch watching some live TV show. But he isn't there anymore. I looked around for him around the house. But he wasn't anywhere.

"Li! Li! Where are you?!" I shouted through the silent hallways. And there wasn't any response. Could he have gone out? I scratched my head and went down the hallway to my room. Well, half of it is anyway.

"Where is that scumbag?" I mumbled to myself and plopped down the bed closing my eyes to rest. The tick-tocking sounds of the clock was like a lullaby to me and soon I drifted off to sleep. I remember when mum was still alive, I used to lie my head on her lap as the time passed by just like this in the silence. It used to calm me down. But it was all over suddenly, actually I couldn't quite picture the time she died when I was three. It was all a blur to me and it didn't mattered because she wasn't coming back anymore. She used to call my name in such a sweet manner that I would instantly reply. She was still such an angel in my memories. Then I opened my eyes and felt a warmth breath tickled my right cheek. I turned over to look out the window, it was dark outside and the lights of the Tokyo Tower was shining brightly. I then turned to my other side but I was soon shocked by the figure sleeping beside me. I backed away from the figure and soon fell with a loud thud on the wooden floor. Ouch!

"It's 3 in the morning,huh..." I muttered to myself when I took a quick glance at the clock. I must have fell asleep after laying on the bed. And he must have crawled in when I was asleep. I stood up over his sleeping figure and went to find my pyjamas. It isn't healthy to sleep in casual clothes. Besides I was wearing skinny jeans, it isn't comfortable anyway. Suddenly, my tummy grumbled due to the lack of dinner. Oh, gosh. I forgot about dinner, now what am I going to do? I don't even know where the instant food are. And shops are closed now since it's 3 in the morning.

"Li, Li..." I muttered softly while shaking his body to wake him. He stirred and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He slowly sat up and looked at me. His hair was a mess than usual and there are drool marks on his cheek. I laughed softly at his appearance.

"What?" he mumbled and I blushed. Actually now I think of it, it was kinda rude to wake someone up in the middle of the night.

"Umm... I'm kinda..." before I could finish the sentence, a loud growl came from my stomach. His face suddenly lit up into a smile, and the smile slowly turned into a loud laugh. I blushed even more as I watched him laugh. Then I clenched my fists and walked to the other side of the bed, ready to go back to sleep. Since he didn't seem to want to help me with my hunger, fine then.

"Hey, come with me." when he stopped laughing, he shook my shoulder as I turned away from to lay down. Then he got out of bed and went for the door. I quickly got up and followed him. Why is he so annoying to me? I followed his figure down the dark hallway to the kitchen. I've never been to the kitchen before, I wonder how it looks like? I bet it's dirty with a lot of rubbish and unorganized, like most of the business men's kitchens. I laughed softly thinking how unkept it was going to be. And he turned around to take a glance but then kept on walking ahead.

His kitchen was really what I was not expecting, everything was in order and the sink was clear of dirty dishes under the moonlight. The rubbish bin was empty, having signs that he just threw away the rubbish. He leaned on to the kitchen counter and smirked at me knowing that I was amazed that his kitchen was tidy. I looked around and nodded.

"Tidy enough?" he asked suddenly out of the silence. I flinched and looked at him, not knowing what he meant.

"I can read you like a book, you know. You're easy to read." he said and smirked just to annoy me. He seems to know how to push my buttons. I glared at him.

"You know, you can shut up about it. And who would have thought a man like you would have a tidy kitchen? Since you always gone out with women day and night, who knew you had the time." I said and looked away, arms crossed in front of my chest. He laughed at my reaction and walked to the coffee machine.

"You are an interesting woman, Sakura Kinomoto. Oh, I forgot you're a Li now." he said through his laugh and I could feel him belittling me in his mind.

"Get it right, I'm never going to be your wife, Li. I'm always going to be a Kinomoto." I said angrily at the way he changed my surname. Like he didn't care if anyone was his wife. Like he was belittling love. I hate people who do things simply their own way and never consider anyone's feelings.

"Whoa, tiger. Here have a cup of coffee." he said and placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of me on the kitchen counter. I looked at it for a second, hesitating whether to drink it or not. Maybe he added some love potion in it.

"I absolutely don't plan to use some kind of potion to win your heart." he said smiling and making himself another cup. I flinched and glared at him then picking up the coffee to sip. He definitely knows how my mind thinks. I better be careful.

"Listen, Li. Do you even mind if someone like me, your rival married you?" I asked as he stirred his own coffee. So he likes a little milk in it, huh. I thought he would take a black one.

"How about you?" he looked at me and smirked while leaning in towards me who was on the other side of the kitchen counter. I backed a bit and took another sip of coffee.

"I- I … well.. I'd mind if you married me. So..." I mumbled, thinking of another way to answer his question. He looked at me with serious eyes then smiled. I looked back curiously.

"And why would you mind?" he asked stretching his arms above his head. Why is he asking so many questions when I was the one who asked first?

"Okay, look. I don't love you and I believe that you're supposed to love the one you marry. So just answer my question." I said putting my hands on my hips waiting for his answer. I watched him sipped his coffee and his amber eyes stopped at my face. Okay, this is making me heat up. I blushed at his stare.

" I am not sure. But I don't mind being married to you." he said sincerely and turned to put his empty mug into the sink as I stared at him because of his answer. He doesn't mind? Is it because of his playful attitude? I clenched my fists and drank finish the coffee in a gulp.

"Fine, do you mean that any woman is okay for you then? I can't believe you, Li." I said putting the cup in the sink and turning away to leave. He stared at my fading figure into the darkness. And vaguely I could hear him sigh. After that, I went back to bed, stuffing my anger down into my stomach and soon I wasn't hungry anymore. How could he be so... Forget it. He's never going to change anyway. Then the next thing was I could feel the sun tickling my toes to wake me up. I stretched myself and rubbed my eyes with my hands. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. The room was the same as usual, plain and simple. That's when I noticed the emptiness beside me, so he's awake. I knew today is a usual working day but I'd never thought he would be up so early. I jumped out of bed and prepared to have a shower. Where is he anyway? Did he got out before I was awake?

Just as I was thinking, I bumped into something that was...wet? I looked up and quickly backed away. My face was turning red and looked away. Just a second ago, there was a tall man standing before. His hair was wet presuming that he just got out of a shower and his lower part of his body was wrapped his a white towel and I guess he's half naked.

"Good- good morning." I muttered to him as I was quite embarrassed since it was the first time I ever seen it... well, you get what I mean. He smirked at my reaction and walked pass me.

"Good morning." he replied back in a lazy manner as he walked to the cupboards to pick out his suit. I stared at him as he picked his usual black suit and a crisp white blouse. Then suddenly he turned to me and smirked.

"What are you looking at? Want me to help you take a bath?" he said as his smirk grew bigger every second. I glared at him.

"No, definitely not. Who needs your help anyway?" I said and went into the bathroom as he laughed loudly to my reaction. He's so stuck up to think that I would fall for his perfect body and that six pack of his. Then he's wrong. I will never fall for him, never. But the sight of him half naked in front of me made me realize he's actually quite... no,no,no... what am I saying here? That's not it. After a quick shower, I decided that having a bowl of hot ramen should cool my mind. When I got out, he was gone. He's such a workaholic, rushing to go to work. I sighed and grabbed the new house keys and started to walk to work. Actually, now I knew that living here might not be a bad idea after all avoiding all the stuff about him. It's not far away from the office and it's not far from the city, well it's easy to take the shinkansen and all. He does know how to choose a good place to live but I bet it's worth millions.

Walking into that familiar store, I was greeted by my two good friends, Umibozu and Miki. I greeted them back with a warm smile as usual. I ordered my special bowl of ramen and chatted with Miki. Her face was hanging a smirk out of the usual look on her. She slapped my back and laughed as I stared at her wide eyed.

"Oh,Sakura. You've been so naughty lately, why didn't you tell me and Umibozu?" she said and smirked then laughed again. Umibozu didn't have any reaction though, he continued prepared my ramen. The restaurant was empty in the mornings, that's when I usually dropped by if I'm hungry. But today, it isn't quite the hungry situation, it's more of a stressed situation to me.

"What are you talking about, Miki?" I asked then took a sip of water. She laughed mysteriously and placed a magazine on the table. I choked on my sip of water when I read the title. I coughed until my face was red even Miki was patting my back. How-how could this happen?! I knew that I was not dreaming when I felt someone was taking my pictures on my way here. But I couldn't picture why so I ignored it but now I know.

The title was screaming to me, ' Bachelor Syaoran Li Takes a Bride. '. There were pictures of me standing beside him during the party. I shuddered thinking how the press thought about me. They must thinking that I was a sly fox that wanted nothing but his money, but I wasn't that, no definitely not. At least Miki and Umibozu don't doubt me. But do they really...?

" You guys, let me explain." I gulped and said. Both of them looked at me and Umibozu placed my ramen before me. Before I opened my mouth trying to find a way to explain, Miki put a finger before my lips and smiled.

"Eat first, Sakura. I could see that you been going through a lot." she said with that sweet voice of hers. My eyes were wet, holding back the tears of being misunderstood by the press. I rubbed my eyes away of its tears and smiled before eating my ramen. Both of them were so understanding, I'm glad they're here when I need support. After a big bowl of ramen, I sat up straight, taking a last gulp of water, finally ready to explain. Then I told them everything from the day I knew of the secret marriage. The nodded when they heard my story and Miki gave my back a light pat to show me her support.

"So that's what happened. I knew you weren't a liar, both me and Umibozu were glad you told us because we're your friends. So anytime, Sakura. We're here waiting for you always." she said pouring me another glass of water before I lost control over my tears. I smiled at both of them and they replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks, you guys. You guys are the bestest friends, a girl could ever have." I said rubbing the tears of the corners of my eyes.

"But, you know, Sakura. I think Syaoran isn't that bad at all. If you got out on your own just after the day of announcement, you'd be swarmed away by reporters that could have hurt you. Syaoran just trying to protect you from the press that day by forcing you into his car. But about yesterday's fight, I'm not so sure what's he trying to say though." Miki said scratching her head as Umibozu wiped the dishes. I looked at her wide eyed, I'd never thought of it that way before. Syaoran helping me? You gotta be kidding, but if he was, I gotta thank him.

"Thank you for that info, Miki." I said still can't believe that Syaoran did it to save me.

"Sakura, you can't judge a person by his looks. Maybe he is that way because of his past. Because I rejected Miki before of my past. So look closely before making a move." Umibozu spoke out of the sudden and I nodded in agreement. Maybe I was putting him down a lot. But that doesn't mean he's a pervert. Thinking about this morning's incident, I blushed. Maybe he's a bit too much to handle, a few rules could be done to make sure of that.

Walking into the hallways of the company, I could feel the glances from the workers especially from most of the women. The darts at the back of my head are piling up. I sighed and saw Tomoyo heading from the other direction to my office. She must be placing the morning reports on the table now. I called her and she turned to look at me with a smile as usual. Now I think of it, I didn't saw her and Eriol at the party.

"Sakura, good morning." she said in her sweet voice. I hugged her and smiled.

"So, what's today's schedule?" I asked her and she took out her little notebook that I gave her as a present. She flipped through the pages and shook her head.

"Nothing important. Christmas's over anyway. So have a break." she said and closed her book. She seems happy today, more than usual actually.

"You seem happy. What's going on? And where were you last night? I definitely didn't saw you." I jeered at her as she giggled like a child hiding a secret. I crossed my arms in front of my chest as she tried to calm her giggles.

"I went out with Eriol last night after he came back from the airport. And we had fun. I've been going every year now and it wouldn't matter if we both miss it once." she smiled and said. Her cheeks slowly turning red. I laughed at her reaction and headed for my office while she continued her work. Both of them are so lovey-dovey enough to make one suffocate. I smiled thinking how happy Tomoyo is now. Maybe marrying Eriol was a bad idea after all, considering that he is that scumbag's secretary.

I sat down in my chair and looked out the window. I wonder what is he doing now. I sighed and shook my head. Then I grabbed a pen and start writing down the rules that should be made while I am in his den. After thinking for a whole hour, I finally narrowed it down to five of them. Just when I was admiring my work on paper, my phone rang. I glanced at its screen and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello, Kinomoto speaking." I said in a usual manner.

"It's me." the other person finally spoke. And I flinched, that familiar voice that haunts me every now and then. Well, living with him may be hell, who knew?

"How-how did you get this number?!" I asked in a shocked manner. I never gave him my mobile phone number. He laughed through the phone.

"I am your husband, of course I know." he said in his sadistic tone. I blushed at the word 'husband'.

"Well, what's your purpose for calling me?" I asked as I stood up to get myself a coffee at the pantry.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." he said suddenly and I stopped my tracks. My cheeks burned up with his answer.

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked softly. My fingers were curling strands of my hair as I was nervous. He laughed out of the blue and I was shocked.

"Guess for yourself then. Well, I need to get going." he said through his laughter and ended the call. I was still shocked. But then I was annoyed by his answer. What does he mean I have to guess for myself? I stomped my way to the pantry and drank a cup of coffee. Tonight I am going to set things my way. And I have to be sure he follows it.

After a hard day of work, I walked out the company, ready to head home. That's when I saw something that shocked me for once. That familiar Mercedes was parked right outside the company and it's owner was nowhere to be seen. That's awkward, isn't that his car but where is he? I looked around for him then shook my head. I shouldn't be looking for him, I hate him, of course if he's not here the better. As I began to walk ahead, someone patted my shoulder. I turned around and jumped.

"Hoe!" I squeaked out of shock, that familiar face was right in front of me. He smirked and laughed at my reaction.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked walking to his car. I was furious, he was always playing games with me. And it scared the hell out of me. I stomped behind him, ready to shout at him.

"No, definitely not! Why are you here anyway?" I shouted at him due to my anger. He smiled at me like a eccentric Chesire Cat.

"To take you home, of course, my beloved wife." he said smirking. I went red and looked away. He chuckled at my expression and opened the car door for me. I turned away from him and started to walk away. Who says I'm going to go home with him? That day before was one thing now I definitely don't want to give in.

"Who says I am listening to you?" I said and turned to walk away. As I started walking, sounds of footsteps seem to follow me. So he's following me, huh? Every second, his constant footsteps seem to annoy me. Each tapping sound seem to be telling me to give in. My anger kept boiling, so he thinks he can persuade me?!

"Why are you following me?" I turned over and crossed my arms before my chest. I glared at him and he smirked. That smirk of his always seem to annoy me.

"Who says I'm following you? This is a public road. I am free to walk on it whenever I want to." he said looking away from me to the busy street and his smirk grew. Fine, if he wants to play it that way. I glared at him for the last time and kept on walking. Maybe I should take some ramen for dinner. I smiled thinking of the delicious ramen later at Cat's Eye Ramen. But him, he is a problem. I took a quick glance again and saw him STILL following me. He's such a pest. I grunted.

Making way into the restaurant, I sat down at my usual place. I looked around, there were many people tonight as usual but he didn't come in with me? I looked around again, and again, and again...but he was nowhere to be found. That's weird, I thought he was following me?

"Sakura!" Miki shouted at me waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and focus my view on her. She was looking worried.

"Yes, Miki?" I said eyes still looking around for that familiar figure. Miki sighed and sat down beside me.

"What's wrong? You've been looking around and you haven't even ordered yet." she said and sighed looking at me who was obviously not listening to her. She waved her hand again in front of me and I pulled her hand down to get a better view.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Miki said grabbing my shoulders to make me look at her. I finally stopped searching for him and looked straight at Miki.

"I'm just wondering where he is...Forget what I just said. I want a big bowl of beef miso ramen." I said to her as she lets go of my shoulders. I turned to Umibozu who was preparing ramen and ordered a bowl of beef miso ramen. Miki stared at me and her face lit up with a smirk.

"Don't think that I didn't heard that. He, huh? So who is it you're waiting for?" Miki said with that smirk of hers. I looked at her and blushed like a teenager. What am I doing? I am supposed to hate him, what's wrong with me?! Her smirk grew as my face redden.

"You're waiting for your husband?" Miki said and laughed. I forgot that she could read me like a book. I looked away to hide my blushes while vigorously shaking my head.

"No-no..it's not what you're thinking." I said and shook my hand. But she seem to saw through my lie. Her smirk did not wear off. Why didn't I think before that maybe he was still outside? But if I went out now, they will know. And that's too much of a trouble.

"Oh, he's waiting outside, huh?" Miki suddenly said and I froze. She read my thoughts! I shook my head and couldn't answer. Next time I should try wearing a mask so that they can't read me. But now, she's not going to let me off the hook. She pulled me to the door and pushed me out.

"Find him and take him in with you. Or no ramen for you." she said as she pushed me in one go. I stumbled out and there goes the door. Maybe it's better to find him first. He wouldn't be kidnapped or anything right? I shuddered at the thought of him kidnapped by a swarm of ladies. Ladies can be quite scary.

I looked around the busy street and finally I spotted him. He was standing there looking around. His face was looking quite worried. He was mumbling something under his breath. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. What are you looking for?" I asked looking at him curiously. He turned over and just as he saw me, he smiled of relief. I stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm glad. Where were you?!" he shouted at me and I flinched. He wasn't so serious before. He pursed his lips and sighed.

"I- I was just getting some ramen." I said even more softer each word. I am scared that he might suddenly burst again like just now. I looked away. He smacked his face with his hand and sighed again.

"You could have told me, you know? I was worried." he muttered and blushed at the word 'worried'. Wait, he was worried? I- I can't believe it, I thought... then my face redden.

**A/N : Sorry that I have to stop here 'cause it was a bit too long for one chapter. So I kindly ask you all to be patient and I will as soon as I can.**


	6. Smart leads to annoying

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry this was published at the last minute. I was quite busy this week. Well, forget that. Thank you for reviewing and following my story. I hope you all could enjoy this chapter too. Although it's much shorter than the last one. **

Chapter 6

His ears were what I noticed first because they were red as his face was. I chuckled under my breath, he wasn't looking like the modern Mr. Darcy now or any playboy I know from the magazines. He became the original Syaoran that I knew thirteen years ago. I smiled.

"I'm sorry that you're worried about me." I said looking away too to cover my stupid smiles and that blush. At least I had a scarf on to cover half of my face.

"I'm not that worried actually. I'm just scared that you be whisk away by my fans for being my ugly wife." he said with a light smirk and his blushes are starting to fade. Ugly? How could he say that? I know that I could be slaughter by women for marrying him but it's not even my problem. Talk to Yelan please, ladies. I clenched my fists tight and all that thought thinking that he might be better than the playboy I despise.

"Excuse me? Ugly? I didn't even wanted to be married by you in the first place. Puh-lease." I said stomping away with him following me laughing as usual to my answers. His laugh was like a hammer knocking my head to start the terrible headaches. I shook my head and sighed.

Suddenly, I felt my foot tripped on a loose tile and I was falling. I shut my eyes to prepare for my smack down and the pain that followed. I cursed under my breath but what I expected didn't happen. The smack down and that pain were avoided as a strong force pulled me back. I balanced myself and looked at my savior, he had one of his hands in his coat pocket to keep warm and the other was holding my bare hand. He was expressionless and I could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he was finding a way to insult me. I blushed and my heart was beating fast.

"Thanks." I said softly and let go of his hand. I quickly rubbed my hands together to gather warmth as I felt his hand that was holding mine was incredibly cold like he was cold-blooded. He was looking for me until his hand went dead cold. I smiled, so he was trying to cover up his good deeds.

"I couldn't let an idiot humiliate herself on the street." he said smirking. Now I kinda get him better, so he was the kind who was hard on the outside but soft in the inside? Although I should be angry for him calling me an idiot but the smile that hung on my lips couldn't fade away.

"I know, you're a jerk. I'm going back to eat my ramen." I said coldly but with that smile on my face. I turned and walked towards the restaurant. He stuffed his cold hands in his pockets and followed. And I swear that I heard him chuckled.

I walked in the restaurant and saw Miki smiling at me. She knew what was happening. And then he came in. I sat at my usual place and he sat beside me. Miki went crazy looking at him and I sighed. Women don't change, do they? I could hear Umibozu grunted when he heard his wife squealing softly for another man.

"Sakura! Who's that beside you?" Miki walked over with my ramen as she promised and placed it before me. I could hear her mind telling me to introduce Syaoran to her. Even though she's obviously older than him.

"Oh, he's Syaoran Li. I think you know him from the news or internet. He's VERY popular." I scooped up a mouthful of ramen and said, emphasizing on the very word. Miki nodded in reply. And I knew she would talk to him now. Forget it, who cares? She can interrogate him for all I care.

" So, Li-san. You're Sakura's..." she sat beside Syaoran and a smug grin hung on her face. Syaoran faked smiled back like he usual does with women other than me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Syaoran, Sakura's husband." he fake smiled and said. Miki blushed to his good looking smile and that annoys me. He's there flirting with Miki in front of her husband. That's absurd. I shook my head, chomping down another bite of ramen.

"I'm Miki and my husband, Umibozu owns this restaurant. We've been Sakura's friends since she first ate here. Please take care of our Sakura." she smiled and said. Both of them are smiling like they have one thing in common and that's knowing me a lot. But I know for sure that he doesn't know me at all. Then they chatted and Syaoran ordered a bowl of miso ramen.

"I never thought you have friends other than Tomoyo. I always saw that you were unsociable." he said as we walked out after finishing our ramen. He's insulting me now but I could handle it.

"You don't know me at all, do you Li? So stop judging me before you knew me completely." I said feeling the victory that I won this insult. He smirked.

"That's why we should live together for two years, dear." he said with a small chuckle when he finished the sentence. He knew how to slap me back in the face for my insults. That's what I hate about him in the first place, he's too smart. And smart leads to annoying.

I went speechless but my anger was rising each second. Then I made a turn towards the shinkasen station to take a bullet train home. I rather kill myself than share a ride with that scumbag. He pulled me back by the collar. That's the benefit for being a head taller than me. I stumbled back leaning into his chest which I find disgusting.

"You're coming with me. No matter what." he said smirking as usual and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"No way, I rather die than do that. Let me go." I said struggling but he was much stronger. He gripped on my collar tighter to prevent me from getting away.

"Okay then since you hate taking my car that bad. Then let's have a challenge. Who gets home first will let the other person do one thing unconditionally." he said and let go of my collar. I turned to him and smirked.

"Fine, 'cause if I win I want you to be my slave forever." I said and he nodded. Then he gave me the biggest smirk a sly fox could give.

"Fine, that is if you win. So bye!" he said and turned a heel to walk away. I walked towards the railway line with full confidence.

I quickly raced into the elevator and pressed the highest level. I could feel my adrenaline as I waited for my victory. A bullet train is always faster and besides the traffic nowadays could slow you down half an hour. I flashed a victory smile to my reflection in the elevator. As the door opens, I ran to the last door on the right and reached for my keys in my bag. I'm definitely making him my slave this time. I am going to have him to embarrassing stuff like buying ladies underwear. I chuckled thinking how it would go if he entered the shop. It's either if he was whisked away by numerous ladies or he was seen as a pervert.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I ran in and plopped down on the sofa. I was exhausted. Then Kami had to play tricks on me.

"Welcome back." a voice came from the hallways and I saw a pyjamas changed Syaoran rubbing his hair with a towel. His annoying smirk was brighter than ever.

"How...?" I was shocked, usually if you went home during this time of the day, you would need at least half an hour to get home and it wouldn't be possible to win the bullet train. I shook my head unable to believe that he had beaten me. He chuckled and walked to me. I stood up with a glare.

"Well, I guess I won. So what shall I make you do?" he said and scratched his head but that smirk never wore off. I guess I'm in a whole lot of trouble this time I lose. I put my gaze upon his face ready to accept any order. He looks into my eyes and I feel the heat up my cheeks.

"I know what am I going to make you do, from now own you must listen to every word I say if I make it an order for two years." he said and I shook my head and slumped into the sofa. Then this was gonna be a very long two years. What would he make me do? Thinking about the possibilities make me faint.

"Fine. First, you need to sign this." I said and reached for my bag to search for the paper I wrote just now. It doesn't matter anyway since he pretty much makes me his slave. He walked to me and I passed it to him. His eyes scan through the paper and he smiled like he knew what was going on.

"You're that scared of me? Fine but I might want to add a few of mine first." he chuckled and grabbed a pen and wrote at the back of the paper. I watched in silence and when he's done, he gave me back the paper.

Here's what he wrote :

bring any other male into the house unless I know him or I'm home too.

watch any late night sobbing dramas. I hate to see you cry and it would be noisy.

me Syaoran and I will call you Sakura. It would be misunderstanding if you call me Li and I call you Li. Get it?

my daily obento every day. It's more economical that way. And I am lazy to walk to the company's cafeteria every day.

, always ride in my car unless I tell you I'm busy or anything. That way it would save cost and time.

I stare wide eyed at what he wrote. Late night sobbing dramas? I never watch those. Riding in his car? Really he's that concern about how I go to work or any place? All these are ridiculous. And I definitely don't want to call him by his name. I sighed and looked down at the paper trying to hold my anger.

"So? Agree or not?" he asked once more and I glared at him. He was smirking as usual knowing that he caught me.

" These are ridiculous. And I don't bring men into the house. Besides, daily obento? Really?" I said crumpling the edges of the paper. He nodded like he was saying he understood me.

"Yours are ridiculous too, you know Sakura?" he said looking at me with his auburn eyes while emphasizing on my name. What I wrote wasn't ridiculous, definitely not. He's dangerous and a total playboy. Of course rules are meant for his discipline. Okay let me tell you what I wrote.

bring any unknown female into the house unless I know her as a close friend. Now that the house is part of mine's.

disappear suddenly and appear suddenly. You scare the hell out of me.

walk out half naked in a towel. You are ruining my eyes.

bring any guy friends too unless I give you the permission. Already told you that the house is also mine.

, respect my privacy and personal space. You should anyway and don't tell me because of our husband and wife bond that you need to poke your nose into everything.

"No they're not. They're sensible for keeping a lunatic man like you away from me." I said looking away and putting my hands on my hips. He laughed at me and point the pen at me.

"Fine, if you're that scared of me but first you need to sign the ones I wrote." he said and I glared at him and his annoying smirk while grabbing the pen and signed. Fine, I can live with those rules to show him Kinomoto Sakura ain't no other woman. He looked at my signature and smirked. Then he wrote down his. The deal's done.

The soft ticking sounds of the clock was waking me up from my dream and I shifted to get a better posture to continue sleeping. But my mind was already awake and I sat up. My eyes were heavy with sleep and I stretched myself. I looked over to find him still in bed, his back facing me. That's weird, I took a quick glance at the clock. It's already 8 in the morning and he's supposed to be up. I shook his shoulder and my palm felt the sudden heat from his body. He didn't budge. I shook even harder and he stirred.

"Syaoran." I called him softly although I didn't actually wanted to call his name but thinking about the rules we made I had no choice. He stirred and faced me, eyes still closing. I called him again and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" he said in a low voice and looked at me with tired eyes.

"It's already 8 in the morning, for your information." I said pointing to the clock on the wall and he suddenly jumped out of bed. But he sat on the ground when his feet barely touched the ground. He struggled to get up but his legs look wobbly and I could notice his face was red.

"Are you okay?" I asked and got out of bed to help him up. I may hate him but helping someone in need was always something my parents told me to do. He shook his head and refused my help. He slowly stood up and walked a few steps. But he was definitely looking wobbly.

"I'm fine. I need to get to work or else I will be late." he said and headed for the shower. I looked at him and sighed. I guess I better get to work too. I grabbed my clothes and went to shower in the other bathroom.

When I was out, he was already sitting on the chair wearing his work shoes. I walked to grab a glass of water while staring at him. He had his tie loosely done and his hair was a mess. He definitely didn't give his appearance a thought. His face still looks reddish and his eyes are barely open. As he stood up, he wobbled and fell on the ground. I hurried to help him, just as my skin came in touch with his. I flinched, he was hot. I mean temperature high.

"You have a fever." I said to him and he shook his head, trying to get up without my help. I tighten my grip on him and finally he succumbed to me.

"I guess so, I have a terrible headache and I feel hot." he muttered without any strength. I helped him to the bedroom and plopped him onto the bed. He closed his eyes and fainted. I sighed, this was troublesome.

I couldn't leave him here all alone, can't I? I sighed, I'm too good to help a rival. But he is looking very sick. My mind was having a dilemma to whether help him or not. But the good side won and I called Tomoyo.

After using a long ten minutes to tell Tomoyo about the situation since she simply couldn't stop squealing into my ear, I changed into my casual clothes and ready to tackle this fever. He wasn't getting up much and was almost asleep after he fainted. But it was quite tiring to take care of him. After getting everything done, I plopped down the sofa and turned on the TV.

I thought about what Tomoyo said, she said that it was cute that Syaoran was sick 'cause he went searching for me in the cold after I told her about yesterday. Okay, I did brag about it a little bit. You don't go seeing playboys worry after you each other day. Forget that.

Soon, I was drifting off to sleep. And I woke up by the sound of talking and soft chuckles. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the time, it's about two o'clock. I sat up straight and found a figure sitting beside me. I flinched due to shock. He was up and well, laughing at the sitcom he was watching. He hasn't noticed I was awake, I stirred my blanket covered body which was something new.

"Hey." I mumbled to him and he turned to me smiling. He was smirking as usual but he was definitely smiling. I wonder if this was a dream or not.

"Hey, sleepyhead." he said back and his gaze went back to the screen. Why was he out of bed? Is he better yet?

"Why are you up?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He turned to me and suddenly a smirk crept up his face.

"You are worried about me? I'm fine." he said smirking and I looked at the TV screen. The actor was doing something funny but I wasn't smiling or laughing. I didn't even know why.

"Since you got a fever 'cause you went searching for me in the cold, I ought to repay you. It's no big deal." I said eyes still on the screen, I was embarrassed since I took care of someone I am supposed to hate to hell.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it, Sakura." he said back before turning his gaze to the screen then laughing to the act. My cheeks redden when he called my name. It was the first time I didn't think it was annoying.

After an hour of peaceful TV watching, suddenly my stomach growled and I'm kinda hungry. He chuckled softly at the loud sound of growling and I glared at him. But soon his stomach also growled due to hunger. I smirked at him, that's what you get for laughing at me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him standing up stretching my body.

"I think I want to pass, I'm kinda scared that you would poison me. But if you insist, please buy stomach medicine just in case." he said smirking at me and I glared back. And for a second, I thought he changed for the better.

"Couldn't your mouth be more nicer? I just asked." I said crossing my arms standing in front of him.

"Fine,fine. You can cook all you want. I will eat it as your husband." he waved his hands at me and stood up. Then he headed for the bedroom and I sighed looking at his figure walking away.

"Husband? I don't think so." I muttered to myself and went to the kitchen. Finally finish the cooking process, I was all sweaty and stuff. I went to the bedroom to call that lazy pig. It was wrong to tell my good side talk me into taking care of him. I shook my head walking down the hallway.

When I entered the room, he was fast asleep in a t-shirt and jeans. So he changed, at least he knows to change. His pyjamas are quite getting on my nerves. I can't stand people walking around in their pyjamas. I walked to him and softly shook his arm. Once, twice... suddenly I was pulled and I landed on the bed with a shadow above me. My heart was beating fast and my face heat up. He was on top of me with a serious face.

"Syaoran?" I mumbled softly fearing what he will do to me. His arms enclosing me in the middle and his face was just a ruler away. I thought I was done for.

**A/N : Okay I know this is exciting and all. But I fear I might need more time than a week to write a chapter so don't worry if the next chapter doesn't come out next week.** **I will write as fast as i can but well you know... so sorry guys! _Gomenasai. _I hope you forgive me.**


	7. Perfect plan, or not

**A/N :** **I'm back! But i am still busy with exams, sorta. So enjoy this chapter, it's for you guys who patiently waited and well, loved my story. So sorry I couldn't post it up faster. Okay now, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

My heart was racing and I couldn't help it. His breath was just an inch closer to my face. I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. I am nervous. One word, nervous.

"Syaoran?" I muttered once again, trying to look away. His auburn eyes stare straight into mine.

"Oh, it's you." he muttered then rolling over. I was still in position as I still couldn't react quickly enough.

"What do you mean, "Oh,it's you." ?You just invaded my personal space." I sat up looking over to him who was lying down with his hands tucked under his head. I glared at him and a smirk slowly crept up his face.

"Can't blame me, you were sneaking around." he smirked while saying. I clenched my fist and double glared him.

"I did not! I was just trying to tell you that dinner's ready!" I shouted at him and jumped off the bed, back facing him. I heard him stand up and his gaze was over me.

"Okay then did you buy the medicine yet?" he asked walking to my side as I crossed my arms in front of me. Okay, he is pissing me off.

"You are a absolute jerk. Do you know?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He's so not worth my anger. I walked away if doesn't want any dinner, suits me. But his comment made me lose my appetite.

"I know, and most women love me 'cause of the attitude." he followed me and said. I could feel my goosebumps popping out. He's so obnoxious that no other medicine could cure him anymore.

"You make me puke, Syaoran." I made a fake puking action for him and he chuckled. Then I sat in one of the chairs at the table. He pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down with a smirk.

"Glad to, Sakura." he said and leaned back into his chair with the smirk. I glared at him one last time and started eating. His eyes were starting to bother me the second I picked up a vegetable with my chopsticks. He was staring at me, frankly speaking, looking at me eat.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked him picking up another piece of vegetable. He looked at me and looked away then took a peek at the food. I smiled.

"Don't tell me you are scared of me poisoning your food?" I asked laughing. He blushed and looked away.

"No. I don't." he muttered looking back at the food. I too looked at the food then looked at him who was hesitating about something.

"Then what is it?" I asked looking into his eyes and his cheeks went red. I tilted my head curious about it.

"I...I hate carrots." he said red like a tomato. I smiled then the smile slowly turned into a laugh. He glared at me like a child. Actually I did use some carrots in today's dinner. I never thought Syaoran, the sexiest man alive would hate carrots like a three-year-old.

" But try it maybe you would like it." I said preparing to pick up a piece of carrot to put in his plate. He snatched his bowl away before I could put it. His face was so funny like I was putting poison to his bowl.

"Just try it." I said again, the carrot in midair. He looked at me sternly.

"No." he said and I smirked. He seem to know that I wasn't gonna let this go easily.

"Come on. It's delicious." I said putting the carrot into my mouth and making a yummy face. His face crumpled and he made puking sounds.

"No, I won't." he muttered and looked away with the bowl in one hand. This is getting ridiculous, why won't he eat the nutritious carrot?!

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Just try it." I said picking another carrot and ready to make him eat it. I am gonna have to do this fast. Timing's all I need.

"N-umph." before he said another big no to my face, I squeezed the carrot into his mouth and he swallowed it with a gulp. Then his face turned green and I could see he wanted to puke. I stifled my laugh as he ran to the sink and wash his mouth out of its carrot taste. He glared at me and I laughed my guts out.

"How could you?!" he shout at me and walked to me with a scary face. I stood up and backed away. He smirked and kept walking.

"Wait, stop! Stop!" I shouted at him who seem to ignore my words. Then suddenly he pounced on me and we both fell on the ground with a thump. His face was inches before mine, I could feel his breath against me. He smirked bigger than ever.

"I am going to punish you for making me eat that carrot." he mumbled to my face. My face rise up with heat and my heart was beating fast.

"No way!" I shouted at him and pushed him away hard. He wasn't gonna invade my personal space twice. He landed beside me with a thump. I quickly stood up ready to give him a beating. Suddenly, his phone rang and it broke the atmosphere. He quickly sat up and took out his phone.

"Hello." he mumbled to it and I went back to the dinner table.

"Yeah, it's me." he said again as I watched him in his serious face.

"This weekend? Where?" he said as I picked up a piece of meat to eat. Who is he speaking to right now?

"Okay, fine. I will." he said lastly before ending the call. He sighed and sat at the dinner table opposite me. I looked curiously at him and he sighed again placing his head between his hands.

"What?" I asked putting down my chopsticks. He looked at me and suddenly a smirk grew.

"Guess we're going on a short honeymoon as my mother wanted at Li's private beach side villa." he said smirking while picking up his chopsticks. I stared blankly at him, going on a honeymoon with him seriously? During this time of the year too. I sighed.

"How long are we going?" I asked, I simply don't have the appetite to eat anymore. What's worse than having to live with your rival? This is! Think of it, just the two of us in a lonely villa with this kind of cold weather and without work to numb us, that's absurd!

" A week." he muttered eating a piece of meat. I gulped, a week of hell I think. That's going to be hard to go by. And time loves to play tricks at me. Hearing me gulp softly, he looked at me and smirked bigger than before.

"Just think of it, a week of you and me. Plenty of time for me to win." he said as I glared at him.

"There's no way you're wining. You won't make me fall easily." I said smirking back. I need a plan fast. Gotta consult Tomoyo on this.

"We'll see." he said and we ended the dinner in silence. The next morning, I was woken up by a soft shake on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and his face was staring at me.

"Wake up, we're late." he said jumping off the bed to the shower. I slowly stood up and glanced at the clock. It was only seven in the morning and my work starts at eight thirty. I sighed and went to shower. By the time I got out, he was already sipping a cup of coffee in his suit with his messy hair falling all over the place. So he likes to have bed hair or he's lazy to bother.

"You're slow." he said when he saw me came out. I glared at him.

"Why do you work so early every day?" I asked him ignoring his comment. I poured some coffee into my mug and stood opposite him.

"This is early? You call seven early?" he said back chuckling. I put down my mug after drinking half of it.

"You workaholic!" I shouted at him. He seem to ignore my comment and soon we're off to work. Riding in his car was still a torture and all that happened in it was silent. He can marry me but he won't strike a conversation with me in the car. But thinking what's more worse was that idiotic honeymoon. I bet Tomoyo knows about it already. She quite keen on my information especially the ones about my love life or so called ' marriage '.

I walked into the office with heavy steps and a heavy heart. Then, cheerful Tomoyo saw me came in and she greeted me with a very tight hug which was quite suffocating.

"Morning, Sakura!" she shouted into my right ear as she hugged me. And I struggled but it was no use. Her arms may look skinny and muscle-less but she has a strong grip.

"Morning, Tomoyo. I bet you knew about the honeymoon already, don't you?" I said with a sigh and she pushed me away to have a look at my face. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Sakura! You know me too well." she squealed before I even mentioned the subject. She must have plans to make me ' bond ' with him. I sighed once again, I still can't get use of her cheerfulness.

" So what's your comment on this?" I asked knowing it's gonna be a long talk. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Listen, I am going to teach you how to bond with your hubby. It's a piece of cake." she said silently beside me. I almost puked at the word ' hubby ' but it's a normal for Tomoyo apparently. She calls Eriol that all the time.

" More like a piece of dung. And don't call him my hubby." I mumbled and Tomoyo didn't seem to care what I said as she went on about her honeymoon with Eriol . I swear sometimes she became ' Yamazaki No.2 '.

"...Well, you see. All you need is time alone and no distractions. Most importantly, no distractions is the key to bonding..." she talked on and on and suddenly I was pulled out of my daydreaming.

"Sakura! Are you listening?" she asked with her hands on her hips. I nodded.

"You said no distractions is the key to..." I repeated her words and suddenly trailed off. That's it! No distractions!

"Thank you, Tomoyo! That's a great idea!" I hold her by her shoulders and grinned. I have finally thought of a miraculous plan. Hah! Who's scared of who now, Syaoran?! Tomoyo looked at me curiously but finally smiled as she thought her advice on no distractions was going to help me. But it was the oppposite. I laughed sinisterly in my mind.

I quickly ran to my office without saying a goodbye to her. I jumped into my swirly chair and smirked. My plan is to find someone to accompany us on the trip and then boom! No time for bonding. But who am I going to call? Definitely not Tomoyo. Naoko? Nah, her ghost stories scares the creeps out of me. Rika? Can't, she has to take care of her children. Dad? It would be awkward. And definitely not Touya, he will watch me like a hawk. Kou? Perfect.

I picked up my mobile phone and called Rika. It's time to start the plan secretly. After work, I stood outside waiting for him impatiently. The cold wind was giving me goosebumps and I was sneezing a lot apparently. Then slowly the black Mercedes came driving by me and eventually stopped. As I was going to reach for the handle, the window opened and it wasn't him in there but Eriol.

"Eriol?" I asked as I was shocked. Eriol smiled at me.

"I'm here to pick you up instead of Syaoran." he answered and opened the door for me. So that's why I've waited so long.

"But wouldn't Tomoyo..." I muttered thinking of my best friend. Eriol smiled again.

"Oh, I told here to grab a taxi home. Since Syaoran strictly said so to fetch you home." he said and gesturing me to sit in the car. I shook my head, I know Tomoyo actually doesn't like it when her husband does errands for his boss at the last minute. But then she doesn't show it out.

"It's okay, Eriol. I will take the shinkansen home. You go and get Tomoyo." I said stepping away from the car. Eriol looked reluctant to let me go home by myself since Syaoran purposely told him not to. But I shook me head once again then Eriol sighed.

"No, I should really take you home. Come on, hop in." he said.

"No, no. You don't know Tomoyo, she would be furious if you let her go home by herself." I said shaking my hand. Eriol shook his head and sighed.

"Fine then. But you must drive home in his car, at least do that than ride the shinkansen. I'll just catch up with Tomoyo later." he said and stepped out of the car. Works for me, I guess. At least I can go home by myself. But I'm not sure I could really take care of his precious Mercedes. Who cares? I smirked. I sat in the driver's seat and drove away while Eriol was looking quite worried as I drove away.

Finally, some alone time. I glanced through the car, his car was always neat and tidy. And there's always a minty smell in his car. At least it was easy to drive. It was a short ten minutes when I reached home. Stepping into the lobby, my phone rang and the screen showed the caller who was ' Devil ' . What's he calling for now? I grunted and took the call.

"Yea?" I mumbled into the phone. A soft cough was heard.

"It's me." he said in his low voice. I shrugged.

"I know. So what do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, just checking if you went home with Eriol or not." he said and I coughed. Then a soft laughter was heard.

"Um..." I muttered softly trying to figure a way to lie successfully to him.

"I bet you didn't ride home with him. You're so naughty, Sakura." he said chuckling and the way he said naughty made me blush. I shook my head.

"No, no... I did...I mean ummm..." I was mumbling away and his laughter rose.

"See, you're speechless. So I was right." he said. And I blushed harder.

"Fine, but I drove your car home. So, happy now?" I asked clenching my fist. He teases me like a child.

"I'm so happy for your information. But there better not be a scratch on my car." he said chuckling. And he ended the call before I could shout at him. Why do insensitive guys always hang up when they want to?! He's just like Touya. I stomped my way to the elevator.

After a quick shower, I slumped into the sofa and watched some TV. The house was silent and I began to feel sleepy. I wonder why isn't he home yet. He's such a workaholic as if he can't help it. I lie down on the sofa watching the TV screen, it was a comedy but I was so tired I couldn't laugh. My eyes started to feel heavy and slowly I was drifting off to sleep. I hope he could just stop working like a crazy workaholic, just like Touya.

Soon, it was weekend and here am I packing my stuff for the trip to the villa. I smirked, later Kou would be here and all this bonding would go in a poof. I laughed softly and zipped my bag up. Then I laughed sinisterly once again.

"Why are you laughing on your own?" a voice suddenly spoke and I looked up to see who it was. My face crumpled when I identified the owner.

"It's none of your business." I said looking away. He was leaning on the door frame with that smirk of his. I bet he packed already. Anyway, I don't want to reveal my plan that early yet.

"Okay, you're weird for a clever woman. Laugh all you want as if I'd care." he said and went chuckling away leaving me with my luggage. Just because I called myself a clever woman doesn't mean that you should always use it to compare! That idiot!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I perked up like a dog. He's here! I rushed to open the door. There stood Rika with a bag and Kou standing beside with a grin. I see he's all excited about the trip. I winked at him and he winked back. He knows my plan and Rika doesn't. That's good. Well, basically he just needs to be around Syaoran and me all the time.

"Good morning, Rika, Kou-kun." I greeted them with a smile. Rika gave that sweet smile of hers and Kou grinned.

"Good morning, Sakura. I'll be putting Kou-kun in your hands. Please take care of him." she said in a soft voice and bowed. Even being friends for so long, Rika is still so polite to us, her friends. I bowed back in embarrassment.

"Morning, Sakura-onee!" Kou shouted in delight. I ruffled his head and laughed. He's such a all of excitement. Suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. A annoying chuckle was heard as I turned to look at the culprit.

"Syaoran!" I shouted at him and he waved a hand at me.

"Yo!" he said with a smug grin. I glared at him, he nearly scared the hell out of me.

"So who's at the door?" he said looking at Rika and Kou. I brushed my shoulder and looked at them. Rika immediately bowed politely and Kou, well he was glaring at Syaoran.

"Umm... this is Rika from elementary school. Remember her?" I said looking at Syaoran who was looking back into his memories.

"Oh, Rika! You got married to Terada-sensei, didn't you? Congratulations." shockingly, that's what he said. I stared wide-eyed at him who was saying something nice and to think he knew about Rika's marriage.

"Oh, you must be Syaoran from 6th grade. I remember you , you were always getting top rankings." she smiled and said. I looked at both of them and sighed. At least he's giving Rika some respect. Kou was still glaring at him and soon electricity was shooting through the air like lasers. I gulped, Kou was taking this far too serious.

"Now who's this brat?" Syaoran said, eyes not leaving Kou's face. I sighed, this is going to be worse than I thought. How could Syaoran be so immature?

"Umm... Syaoran. Meet my surrogate little brother, Kou." I said awkwardly, Syaoran didn't even batted an eyelash and the laser war just continued.

"Kou, say hi to Syaoran." I bend down to his height and said. He was like Syaoran, he wouldn't even look at me.

"Hi, old man." Kou said instead. And I could see the angry mark on Syaoran's forehead. He clenched his fists.

"Hey, brat. Don't be so cocky. I am not that old." Syaoran replied back. Both of them were going to start a war if I didn't stepped in. I quickly stood between them and pulled Kou into the house. After a brief goodbye to Rika, I closed the door and sighed.

"Now both of you, stop it! Kou, you sit down at the sofa. And Syaoran, come with me." I said and pulled Syaoran by his arm to our room. Then I closed the door and Syaoran was looking angrily at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I gulped.

"Now, care to explain?" he said glaring at me. That's a first. I walked to him and sighed.

"Well, I sorta want to bring him along to our vacation. So can I?" I said looking down and after I finished I gave him a puppy look. He sighed and turned away. So he's staying angry.

"Sakura, you do know this is a honeymoon, right?" he said in a low voice. I backed away, fearing he would explode in fury.

"Yea..." I mumbled softly. Then he went speechless. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do. He turned to me and walked past.

"Do whatever you want." he muttered as he walked past. I screwed up big time. And I didn't even know what I did. I turned to watch him go, his back gave me a feeling of anger and sadness. How am I going to fix this?

**A/N : Ooh~ Syaoran's angry~ What's a girl gotta do?** **Stay tuned to find out. **


	8. A heartbeat is all it takes

**A/N : Hey guys! Another chapter for you guys who supported me. Thanks a whole lot. Okay, just a warning. This is ONE emotional chapter. But there's still bits of laughter inserted. So now, enjoy! **

Chapter 8 

The silence on the road was unbearable, especially for me. I took a quick glance at Syaoran who was driving beside me. He has his serious face on and it was quite scary like the first time I saw it. But now it's because of me. I gulped and looked at the car mirror to take a peek at Kou. He was asleep like a child. So it's me who's nervous here. I hope we get there soon. After a long two hours, we reached the villa and it was beautiful.

The sea was shining in the sunlight although it's cold. Don't even mention the villa, it was gigantic more like a mansion than a villa. I took my luggage and woke Kou up. He stirred in his sleep but soon woke up with tired eyes. He was cute for a ten-year-old.

"We're there?" he said in a slurry voice and I nodded with a smile. I helped him out with his bag. But he offered to take his like a good kid. I ruffled his head as a reward. Then I noticed a cold stare was looking at both of us. I looked up to see Syaoran turned his head swiftly. I sighed and frowned. I guess I'd mess up big time.

"Sakura-onee, is he okay?" Kou pulled my hand to wake me up from trance and I flinched. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yea, but he's sort of angry of me right now." I chuckled nervously and Kou's face crumpled up. He held my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll kick his butt for you, Sakura-onee." he said patting his chest with his other hand. I laughed at his action.

"It's okay, I'm the villain here." I said with a grin. He looked curiously at me, not understanding my words. Then we followed his back to the villa.

When we entered the villa, I was amazed. The ceilings were high with a chandelier in the middle and that's only the lobby. He suddenly turned to us and I flinched.

"So I'll be sleeping with Sakura and Kou, you sleep on your own." he said with his cold stare. Suddenly, I sort of miss his annoying smirk. I frowned but he didn't seem to notice. How am I going to sleep with him now he's angry at me? And I don't even know why.

"No! I want to sleep with Sakura-onee!" Kou suddenly let go of my hand and shouted at Syaoran. I think he still thought that Syaoran was bullying me. I hold him back with my arm, ready to tell him it's okay. But Syaoran didn't argued and turned his back on us. And cold words was heard silently. He said fine. My heart broke instantly.

I plopped onto the king-sized bed and sighed. Syaoran showed us our room and left without a word. This is getting serious and I need advice. Maybe Eriol will know what to do since he's his best friend. When Kou headed for the showers, I took out my cell and called him.

"Hello, Sakura-chan?" his voice was soon heard and I sigh of relief. My savior!

"Eriol? I need your help on something." I said nervously. Maybe he will lecture for making Syaoran mad.

"Sure, I will hear you." he said and I told him everything that happened . And finally,he laughed. I was shocked at his reaction and couldn't react.

" Oh, Sakura-chan! Although you're smart at almost everything, you still don't get Syaoran." he said through his laughter. I frowned instead.

"Syaoran's just mad at you for being like this, actually I think he wanted to have time with you only. And you brought a child with you." he explained. I sat up and Kou walked out of the showers. He was drying his wet hair out while looking at me.

"What do you mean he wants to be with me?" I asked and Eriol chuckled.

"Well, that's for you to find out, Sakura-chan. I need to go, bye." he finally said after chuckling. I spouted a short bye and ended the call. Kou sat on the bed beside me and hand me the towel. I helped him with his hair. Kou's hair was a dark shade of black and it reminded me of mother's hair which was curly and lots of fun. He pouted as I dried it carefully.

"What's wrong, Kou?" I asked while drying his hair. He grunted and sighed.

"Why did you marry such a person, Sakura-onee?" he said which shocked me. I stopped my actions and looked at his small back. He turned over to me waiting for my answer.

"It isn't my choice." I said to keep him off my back. He looked at me like he didn't believed my answer. Then I sighed.

"Then do you love him? 'Cause Rika said before that if you marry someone you have to love them a lot." he said looking down while fiddling with his fingers. I was shocked that he understood these stuff. I didn't know how to reply him so I went speechless. He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"Umm... I don't know." I muttered instead to answer his question. Did I love Syaoran? I know he doesn't, he doesn't love anything or anyone in the world. I get it since the day I met him when he came back. I shook my head and sighed. But I … I don't get him. Seeing me frown, Kou took my hands in his and gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry, I'll marry you when I grow up." he said smiling at me and I blushed. A ten-year-old just confessed to me, so cute! I ruffled his head and laughed. He blushed then soon laughed too. That night's sleep wasn't so bad after all.

The next morning, I was woke up with a faint smell of salt water. Seeing as we're near the sea, I guess it's normal. I jumped out of bed and put on a coat. I took a quick glance at the clock, it's seven, huh. Quite early than I expected. I sighed and looked over at Kou's sleeping figure on the bed. He was fast asleep. I took silent steps out of the room and give a short tour for myself around the house. And lucky, I found the balcony with an awesome view.

The cold air gave me chills. I gripped my coat tighter around my body as I was only wearing my pyjamas. I leaned across the edge and took a breather. The sun was slowly rising up from the edge of sea and its light was blinding but warm. Suddenly, a sound took me by surprise and I turned to see who it was. He was wearing his robe with his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair was messy as ever but he looked shocked after seeing me stand there.

"Morning." I mumbled under my breath, still scared of facing him. He looked down and walked closer to me.

"Morning." he replied. Looks like both of us are speechless. I turned away from him and looked to the sea. It was shimmering under the warm light.

"So.. I..." he was trying to say something to me. My heart was beating fast after the fight, I don't think I can face him yet.

"Umm... I think I better go and look at Kou." I said and turned to walk away. He didn't even answered me but his gaze kept wandering over the sea. I sighed. I guess he's still angry. Entering my room, Kou was already up in his clean clothes. He asked where I went but I just smiled. Thinking about Syaoran, how he ignored me, I realised that it hurts in the heart.

After a silent breakfast, Kou and I went outside to fly his kite. The wind was extra strong near the sea. The red little kite looked small in the vast blue sky. I watched from afar as Kou flew his kite laughing.

"Sakura-onee, are you okay?" his question broke me out of trance and I smiled. He looked worried with a frown.

"I'm fine. Is something the problem?" I asked kneeling down to his height. He shook his head and looked down at his sneakers. He was fidgeting.

"You looked like you aren't having fun with me." he said softly shifting his feet from its position. I put both of hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Not at all. I am having a lot of fun with you. I love kite-flying." I said looking into his auburn eyes as he looked up to me. A grin slowly crept up his face and slowly expand.

"Then you have a turn." he said handing me the kite's string. I stood up and flew it high up into the sky. Then as I was glancing over the sea, my eyes caught on a shocking sight. The messy auburn hair is recognizable anywhere. He was laughing with someone with black raven hair. Her long hair flew in the wind and she was pretty. Both of them laughed while talking. A sharp pain was felt in my heart. Who is she?

My body felt weak and my fingers let loose of the kite. The kite flew with the wind and soon fell just as the wind died down. My eyes kept still on the two figures. It hurt to watch them, I don't know why but it did. Kou pulled my hand to broke me out of my trance. I looked at him and he frowned.

"My kite... it flew away." he said trying not to sob. The kite was one of my gifts I gave him. He loved it much as the others. I finally realized what I had done, how could I be so focused on him and let Kou's kite flew away? I blamed myself.

"I'm sorry, Kou. I will help you look for it." I kneel down and said shaking my head. He smiled and the tears in his eyes disappeared. I stood up and took in the view of the cliff we were at. The red kite was nowhere to be found. I walked closer to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The two figures were now standing in the middle of the beach talking. I shook my head, now's not the time to be thinking about him.

I took a look down the side where the beach was, no red kite. I turned and walked to the other side of the cliff where the sea was connected and there were rocks beneath. The red kite was stuck between to rocks near the bottom of the cliff. It was visible but hard to get. But thinking how sad Kou would be, I braced myself and decided to climb down to get it. There were little roots sticking out of the side of the cliff, maybe I could hold on to those.

"Kou, I'll get it for you, it's right here." I pointed down to the cliff as Kou stopped searching and walked to me. I took a deep breath and started to climb down. At least there were little rock on the edge to stand on. Just a little more. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating fast. If I fall, who knows what would happen to me?

Kou leaned over the edge to watch me as I climbed down to get it. I gave him a reassuring smile and looked down at the kite. Suddenly, my foot slipped and I was falling back. My hand quickly grabbed a root but it was too short. I was falling... down into the sea. The last few seconds before I splashed into the sea, I saw Kou's face worried and he was shouting my name as I began to fall even deeper. His tears burst out as he screamed for help.

Then, all I saw was water. It was cold but I couldn't shiver , I was too scared. I guess it's the end for me. I couldn't swim, my legs were frozen during this cold weather. I tried to swim up using my hands but it was useless. Finally, I gave up. And darkness swallowed me. Maybe someone might save me. I don't want to die yet.

The next minute, I was slowly opening my eyes, waking up after I fainted while I drowned. Someone was calling my name repeatedly and the person's voice was husky like he or she was going to cry soon. I gained back my sight and saw Syaoran in front of me. His arm was holding me up and around me was Kou and the dark haired beauty. I coughed up some sea water and slowly sat up. All of them was having a worried look on their faces. Kou's face was tear stained and red like a tomato. He's been crying heavily.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I smiled weakly and said as I pulled myself out of Syaoran's arms. He let me go and his face darken.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted in my face with anger. I flinched, shocked to his sudden change in temper. The dark haired beauty frowned and stepped back.

"I..I was..." still shocked, I could only muttered a few words. And he was fuming already. Kou's face also darken and he stood up. Leaving me and Syaoran still on the sand.

"You know how worried am I the moment I saw you fell into the ocean?! Kou was crying his heart out and Mei Ling here was worried too. And she barely know who you are. How could you be so selfish always making me worry?! You're hopeless." he said and stood up. He left with his hands in his pockets. Still angry, no. Even more angry than he was yesterday. Tears welled up in my eyes, I was still trying to hold them in.

I became speechless. The dark haired beauty that was called Mei Ling knelt down and cover me up with her shawl. Her eyes were dark browned in colour and they were gorgeous. I nodded to her briefly since I was still shocked after a scolding from Syaoran. I stood up slowly and wiped the tears that were going to fall.

Mei Ling smiled at me and held my hand and Kou held the other one. We walked home without a word being said. And I was fine with that for the first time.

" You should take a bath, Sakura-chan." she said smiling as we entered my room. I smiled back and gave her back her shawl that was already wet with sea water. In the shower, I thought long about Syaoran's words. He was right, I shouldn't be so selfish not even thinking that they would be worried. I lightly hit myself on the face and sighed. I should really apologize to Syaoran.

After putting on clean clothes which was handed to me from the other side by Mei Ling, I walked out wiping my wet hair and I saw Mei Ling sitting on the edge of the bed. She waved a hand at me telling me to sit with her and I did.

"Sakura-chan, I'm Mei Ling, Syaoran's cousin. Syaoran told me all about you." she said smiling and I nodded in response. I looked at her and smiled weakly. Hearing her say that she was his cousin, it shockingly lifted an unknown burden in my heart.

"Sorry to let you saw the scene just now. I was really just trying to get a kite by the rocks and slipped. I was not trying to let him worry or something." I said, my voice going smaller and more husky each word. A tear slipped down unconsciously and I wiped it away swiftly. Mei Ling was shocked that I was crying.

"Oh, oh! Don't cry, it's okay. Syaoran's an idiot anyway since small. He doesn't understand a girl's fragile heart." she said trying to make me feel better and I laughed when she said Syaoran's an idiot. He is, isn't he? Seeing me laugh through the tears, she soften and laughed softly.

"He was an idiot even when I used to love him." she said sighing and I stopped crying and stared at her. She was in love with him before? A thousand questions popped in my mind.

"You were in love with the idiot?" I said putting my full attention on her. She smiled weakly this time and sighed once again.

"Well, yes. But it was a long time ago. My point is Syaoran isn't good at expressing his feelings. That's why he's always angry and doing idiotic stuff." she said and I listened. He's not good at expressing feelings? But he didn't looked that way.

"Trust me. He isn't. So a little push is needed once in a while." she said and winked at me. And I grinned but I still didn't understood the meaning of it.

"I don't understand, why does he need help after his long trail of lovers? It's not that I want to understand him at all, I mean..." I said shaking my head and a light chuckle came from Mei Ling. My face started to redden by the second.

"It's okay, I understand. I mean that Syaoran is used to keeping his opinions to himself since our family is very strict in manners and we couldn't just speak out our feelings and thoughts. But in time you will know him better." she said standing up. Knowing him better, that's going to be tough. I mean we argue all the time and now I made him angry.

"I know what you're thinking, it's easy by the way. You just need to be patient. He will open up to you sooner or later." Mei Ling turned around and said with a smile. She's going to be a good friend of mine. But really, I need to learn how to conceal my thoughts from others. That is getting on my nerves recently and I want it out. Am I that obvious? Oh, never mind.

After the short conversation with her, I went to seek for Kou, wanting to apologize for making him worry. I have a long line of apologies to go. He was sitting on the sofa with his arms wrapped around his legs. His hair was wet and he wore a clean pair of blue pyjamas.

"Hey.." I mumbled as I sat beside him. His eyes were still glued on the TV screen even after I greeted him.

"Hey, Sakura-onee." he said back in a slurry voice. The screen was playing a popular sitcom that he loved. But on all the funny parts he never laughed. I knew from that moment he was not all right and I was to blame.

"Kou... I am very sorry for making you worry." I said to him looking down. He went speechless and it made my heart race even faster. I was panicking wondering if Kou was already hating me this minute. I shuddered with fear of the thought of it.

"I am so sorry really I am. I hope you would forgive me in this matter. I just thought maybe it would not be a big matter if I grab the kite for you. I am a klutz aren't I?" I kept on blabbering just thinking maybe he would talk to me. But it was useless as he kept silent and only sounds from the TV could be heard. I was starting to give up thinking that it would be hopeless.

"Just know that I'm sorry that I made you worry, although I did that a lot. I'll leave you to your show." after I finished the sentence, I stood up and started to head back to my room. And maybe cry out in sadness. But then a little hug stopped me from moving forward. Then soon sounds of sniffing could be heard. I reached to my back and touched his little head. His hair was soft under my fingers. His grip on me tighten as the sounds of his crying went even louder each second.

"I am so...so sorr...sorry... Sakura-onee. I...I thought...you...you...were going to...d...die." he said crying. His voice shuddered as he sniffed. I turned over and hugged him with full of love.

"I...I didn...didn't know you would fall... I was...so..so scared..." Kou's stuttered words nearly made me cry. But I composed myself, I can't cry in front of him. I softly touched his dark raven hair and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm fine, aren't I?" I looked down to his tear-stained face and smiled. His auburn eyes stare straight into mine and a weak smile slowly crept onto his face. I winked at him and held him by his shoulders. He nodded in response finally.

"Then, next time I promise I won't worry you so much anymore." I said and laughed. He soon grinned in reply. I briefly gave him a hug and let him return to his show. And this time his clear laughter could be heard through the hallways.

I walked through the hallways absentmindedly and came upon his study room. It was silent and there was only me in the lone hallways. I flinched upon my arrival to that room, I know he's in there but... am I ready to apologize yet? The question kept repeating in my mind. And all my answers to it were different. I guess I had to do it sooner or later. My hand slowly reached the doorknob, as my fingers touched it, I still haven't braved myself to see him. Still hesitant, my fingers lingered around it but finally a sudden pull made me backed away.

The door opened to reveal him in his crisp white working blouse and a pair of slacks. His hair was untidy and made me wonder if he was troubled like me. His face showed that he was shocked to find me lingering outside his study room. I looked away still embarrassed to face him. Maybe I'm not ready after all. I turned to walk away before he could utter something that hurts.

"Where are you going?" but before I could take two steps, he trapped me with his words. Reluctantly, I turned to face him, that playful smirk of his wasn't there and my heart felt like slowing down.

"I...I wanted to talk to you." I muttered, each word softer than before. I clenched my fist tightly as my palms started to sweat. How could I nervous? I mean, he's just Syaoran. I tried to shrug off the feeling of it but it lingered. He let me go in and sat on a sofa waiting for me. I sat in the chair opposite his and grabbed onto the hem of my skirt.

"I...I'm sorry. Really." after a lot of practicing the words in my head, I could only utter these words. His stare made me feel even more guilty. Then a smirk slowly crept up his face. And I could feel myself lighten up bit by bit.

"So you're sorry? What do you want me to do? Punish you maybe?" he said while slowly standing up and eventually walking towards me. I was stunned, how could he joke when I'm being serious? I stood up angrily and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What?! You pervert! Sadist! Can't you see I'm apologizing here!" I shouted at him in full fury. He can get all serious and stuff then give me a joke. How insensitive!

"Well, I'm not stupid. I know you're apologizing. But there must be something you want me to do with you. Or why did you linger around my study room just now?" he said coming to me closer and closer. I backed away instantly but soon fell onto the chair.

"I...I was... anyway, I'm just here to say sorry." I scoffed just to avoid him from asking further questions. I looked away from his face while he laughed loudly upon hearing my answer.

"It's boring when you apologize." he mumbled and fake yawned in my face. My face crumpled with anger. He is just teasing me again! How could I not see that and get worked up thinking I should apologize to him?!

"But then again...I forgive you." he muttered under his breath. Although it was soft but I still heard his kind words. My heart raced upon hearing this. He was in his kind guy mode again. But I better not get carried away. I became speechless. He was standing right in front of me now and I didn't even noticed. I'm trapped.

"But I did save you when you're drowning. So I expect something in return." he smirked at me when I stood there still shocked that he had forgiven me. I've never thought he would let me off that easily, hey wait! A compensation?! And here I got carried away thinking he went nice on me.

"What?! Didn't your mother teach you to not ask something in return when you help others?!" I shouted at him while he nodded in reply with a smirk. I can't believe him!

"But you're the one who got yourself in trouble in the first place." he scoffed pointing his forefinger at me. I clenched my fists tight and gritted my teeth. Fine, calm down, Sakura. He's just teasing you.

"And I'm not joking, I really do want a compensation. Should I give you some ideas?" he laughed at me who was practically fainting. I shook my head and glared at him.

"You pervert! Cheapskate! You piss me off!" I shouted at him when the door opened. Both of us had our attention on the intruder. It was Mei Ling with a big 'O' on her face.

"Erm...sorry to interrupt but can you help me, Sakura?" she said smiling awkwardly. I blushed, I can't believe she walked in on us when we're fighting like children. I nodded quickly to reply her and the sooner I leave this room the better. I was having quite headache talking to that jerk. But he did save me after all...

"And Syaoran, you can come and wait for lunch in the dining room if you want to." she added before we headed to the kitchen. My stomach grumbled, I guess I need lunch fast. Sadly he wanted to come and wait. Curses!

During our short walk to the dining room and the kitchen, Mei Ling laughed suddenly and it took me by surprise. Syaoran was following us with a carefree look on his face and that annoying smirk was back.

"Why are you laughing, Mei Ling?" I asked out of curiosity. She laughed uncontrollably and couldn't talk for a second. After she calmed down, she grinned at both me and Syaoran.

"I couldn't get the idea of both of you arguing just now. I never thought someone as composed as Syaoran would fight with you, usually he just shrug the topic off. But with you, he just kept on going. I'm impressed!" she said with a big smile on her face. I blushed instantly and I could see Syaoran look away to hide his face that was most definitely blushing.

"Well, he started it." I scoffed to Mei Ling. Mei Ling just smiled back to my comment. Then we continued our way with Mei Ling sharing her childhood stories a.k.a Syaoran's embarrassing in his whole life. Maybe I could come to like Mei Ling as a friend. She's fun to talk to, and the main point is she can embarrass Syaoran without a word from him. I evil laughed in my mind. But thinking back to the time I drowned, I felt heat flushing to my cheeks. I just realized my heart malfunctioned.

**A/N : Could this be the start of Sakura's love towards Syaoran? Well, tune in next time to find out. And I would love your reviews. The more the better!**


	9. A stupid game

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it was late although I know you guys wanted an update. Well, I don't know if the new characters are okay or not. But you could review about it. I appreciate more diddly-dallying, here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9 

Hearing both of them argue during lunch was like watching a comedy duo. I laughed most of time and Kou did too unexpectedly. I heard most of Syaoran's embarrassing moments during childhood. For example, he slipped into the school's pool when he was trying to confess to his crush when he was about eight. And he somehow cried in front of her. Now that's funny. But maybe it's too cruel to laugh at him like that. I did however embarrass myself in front of my crush when I was about that age and I remembered I cried to dad the whole night. And Touya even teased me about it later.

"Mei Ling, can't you just go back to Hong Kong already?" Syaoran said while massaging his forehead from listening to Mei Ling's talking.

"No way. I just came here and I need some time to talk to Sakura. But my main purpose is to annoy you." Mei Ling smirked and said. I laughed softly seeing how Syaoran is frustrated. Kou went off to play video games in our room and the adults had their talk in the living room. Well mostly Mei Ling 's talking.

"That's it! I'm calling Ryu." Syaoran shouted and stood up. Mei Ling stood up too upon hearing the name 'Ryu'. Syaoran headed to the house phone ready to call when Mei Ling pounced on him. I mean really she did and knocked him over.

"No! No! Don't call Ryu!" Mei Ling shouted like a child trying to snatch the phone from Syaoran. Both of them rolled on the floor trying to snatch the phone. I looked at them awkwardly. Who's Ryu?

"Okay, let's have a duel." Mei Ling stood up ragged looking while wiping off the sweat on her forehead. Syaoran stood up smirking with the phone in his hand.

"Fine. Stay here for a moment, Sakura." Syaoran spouted looking at Mei Ling with that smirk of his. Mei Ling glared at him and threw her shawl at me and stomped out. Syaoran followed her from behind with the phone twiddling in his hand. I looked wide eyed at both of them as they walked out the door.

An hour passed by and I was still sitting in the living room waiting for their return. The room was silent without Kou's presence and Mei Ling's talking. Sooner or later, I switched on the television and enjoyed my time watching a sobbing drama. Time passed slowly and finally the sky was dark and the clock showed that it was already seven. My tummy grumbled and I went to fetch some biscuits. Later Kou came out too and both of us made some noodles. And I started to worry about the two idiots.

It was already eleven o'clock and they weren't back yet. Where the hell are the two of them? Grabbing Mei Ling's shawl and an extra coat, I rushed out the door ready to find the both of them.

"Mei Ling! Syaoran!" I shouted into the darkness as the cold wind blew onto my face and I shivered. Suddenly, weird sounds came from the beach. It seems like someone's crying, it can't be Mei Ling right? I ran down to the beach and saw a figure crouching down sobbing. Taking a closer look, it's Mei Ling. I quickly threw a shawl over her bruised and sweaty body.

"What happened? Where's Syaoran?" I asked worriedly. Mei Ling sobbed.

"I lost and he called him." Mei Ling muttered through her crying. I hugged her briefly trying to calm him down. What's the big deal with this Ryu guy?

" He's coming over now." suddenly a voice came from my back and I turned to see its owner. Syaoran! He's the cause of this. I glared at him.

"How could you beat up Mei Ling?!" I shouted at him. He chuckled in reply. It ticked me off even more.

"You got it all wrong, darling Sakura. She missed me by one point." he scoffed and smirked. Mei Ling finally looked up at both of us and glared at Syaoran through her tears.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's fair and square. I nearly got him and he dodged it. And that's my final blow." she sobbed gripping her shawl even tighter around her body. I patted her back to give her comfort.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. Syaoran smirked at me.

"Hong Kong style martial arts." he said and left with his hands in his pockets. Without a word. Suddenly, a hand pulled me closer. Mei Ling trembled in fear.

"We better run. He's coming." Mei Ling stood up and started to limp towards Syaoran's direction. Shouting wait to both of them, I hurried back too. After tending to Mei Ling's wounds and for your information, Syaoran didn't had any which was freaky, we all took a bath and ready to go to bed. Mei Ling locked herself in her room and never said a word. I guess she took the defeat too hard.

Before going to bed, I met Syaoran in the kitchen where he was drinking a glass of water. We were silent and I couldn't help it anymore. Questions are turning in my mind and I had to ask.

"Wait. Who's Ryu?" I asked out of the blue before he could leave. He turned to look at me and a smirk crawled onto his face.

"You have to give me a kiss before you get the answer." he said unexpectedly and I threw an orange which was on the fruit bowl towards him.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just kidding." he chuckled as he caught the orange with his free hand. I waited for his answer as the smirk on his face expand.

"He's the only person who can control Mei Ling when she's being annoying preferably to me." he said smirking while I stared agape at him. Someone who can control Mei Ling? What does that mean? Don't tell me she was forced to marry him like me. Oh no, how many more people in the Li family need to have an arranged marriage?

"He's her husband. And well, Mei Ling quite scared of him usually. But for you who thinks that marriage needs love, Mei Ling do love him. And it is quite her choice." he chuckled again before turning his heel to leave. That jerk! How could he say like that? But if it's not what I think, then I should really meet this Ryu person. With anticipated feelings, I went to bed and fell asleep.

Early in the morning, I was woke up by sounds of walking outside my room. With barely opened eyes, I dragged my feet to the door and found Mei Ling pacing outside my room. I yawned as she paced again and again.

"Mei Ling? What's wrong?" I asked sleepily still trying to get my attention on her and well not fall asleep. She noticed that I was awake and she grabbed me by the shoulders with a worried look. And that scared the hell out of me.

"Sakura! What should I do?!" she said in a nervous voice. I bet it's about her husband coming over. I rubbed my sore eyes as she chanted ' what to do' over and over again.

"Why are you so scared of him? I mean you seem like you're not scared of anybody." I said pulling her hands down form my shoulders which have been suffering her tight grips. She looked around and pushed me into the room. Jeez, she getting too worked up about this and I really need to calm her down.

"No, you don't understand. He will make me go back to Hong Kong and I don't wanna go back this early after months of begging." she said finally sighed and plopped down onto my bed. I can't stand to see my new friend get this upset. I sat down beside her and patted her back. Her hair was frizzy due to worried feelings, I guess.

"Don't worry. I will ask him to let you stay a little bit longer." I assured her and she look at me with her big eyes and smiled. I smiled back and stood up. She stayed with me as I showered and we decided to get some breakfast in town. Maybe a short drive will help. As we were chattering happily walking out to the living room, we heard sounds of men talking and soon we saw Syaoran chatting with a tall blonde haired man in a suit. Mei Ling stood behind while pulling my shirt to prevent me form walking forward. Syaoran noticed us heading to the living room and greeted us.

"Morning. Who's this?" I said politely in absence of our guest. Mei Ling's pulling was making me hard to walk. I looked to Mei Ling who was hiding her face behind my back as the blonde haired guy looked at us. I gave him a brief smile as he stood up ready to walk to us.

"I'm Ryu. Nice to meet you, Sakura." he said politely while bowing down. I bowed down too, sort of. He looks just as handsome as Syaoran with his blonde hair and attractive blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Ryu. I'm Sakura Li. Although I don't want to be." I said back with a smile and he laughed softly to my answer. Mei Ling's grip was getting tighter than before.

"Now where's Mei Ling?" he asked with a serious face. I looked away as his eyes stare at the person behind me.

"Go home to Hong Kong, Ryu." Mei Ling spat behind me in a low voice. Ryu smiled and pulled me away from his wife. Mei Ling's head was down and Ryu looked at her with a scary face. Okay, I get the scary part now.

"Excuse me, Ryu-san. But can you let Mei Ling stay here just a bit longer?" I asked jumping in front of her to shield her. Ryu looked at me and Mei Ling then chuckled.

"Fine if she comes out of hiding." he said and walked back to sit on the sofa. Mei Ling slowly crept out behind me and sat beside her husband. I took a seat too beside Mei Ling.

"Now let's talk properly. Sorry that Mei Ling bugged you to let her stay." Ryu said with apologetic face and laughed softly. Syaoran smirked seeing Mei Ling squirm in her seat. She hugged Ryu's arm looking down.

"No, not at all. She was a great friend to have." I said shaking my hands to deny what he said. Ryu chuckled and turned to Mei Ling who was looking at me with a touched look. I smiled back.

"Mei Ling dear, do you want to go home yet?" he asked softly to his wife who finally was able to look up. She looked away struggling whether to answer yes or no.

"Oh, let her stay longer." I plead to Ryu. Mei Ling was still looking confused. Ryu smiled at me.

"Actually I was here on a business trip and well, Mei Ling said she wanted to meet Syaoran's bride and I brought her here. But now my business's settled, we should be getting back to Hong Kong." he said to me as I nodded. Suddenly I felt that it was bad to make her stay when I'm causing Ryu trouble. I frowned.

"So, Mei Ling dear, let's go home." he smiled softly to his wife who was now pouting. Mei Ling shook her head hard.

"But... I just met Sakura and I want to tell her more about Syaoran's past." she muttered pouting. Ryu chuckled understanding that his wife only wanted a friend to talk to.

"But you're interrupting on Syaoran and Sakura's honeymoon. Next time I promise you I will invite her to our place." he said assuring his wife. Now he doesn't look scary at all but soft like he loves her a lot.

"Fine. I'm going home with you." Mei Ling spat to Ryu whose face was hanging a victory smile. He does have control over Mei Ling without even having to fight. I smiled at Mei Ling's reaction to her husband. Finally Mei Ling went home with Ryu to Hong Kong. I wonder how's their life in Hong Kong. I sighed letting a good friend leave is to sad to think about.

"Sakura-onee, I have something to tell you." Kou's voice came from my behind as I gaze into the sea view by the balcony. I turned around to see a worried look on his face. It made me thought of something bad was going to happen. I nodded to him.

"Just now in the morning, Rika-onee called and I need to go back to the orphanage for a camping trip that is going to be held tomorrow." he said slowly looking down at his sneakers fidgeting. He was afraid I would be upset 'cause he backed out of my plan. Seeing him frown made me uncomfortable. I walked over to him and kneel down to his height.

"It's okay. I bet it's boring to be with me all the time here." I smiled and said. He looked up at me and showed me a small smile. I patted his head and we headed back to our rooms to pack his bags together. By evening, Rika came to pick him up and he left. Waving to the car that was driving away, I sighed.

"Now my plans are ruined and I had to stay with Syaoran for four days more." I grunted with annoyance. But some part of me was actually feeling nervous living in this villa with just him. Well,maybe his workaholic personality will interfere and I won't have to avoid having alone time with him. Thinking about this made me happy and I sang my way into the house.

"Well, someone's happy." an annoying voice was heard when I entered the lobby. I looked up to see Syaoran leaning onto the railing of the balcony. He was smirking as usual but this time it had a hint of playfulness.

"You're happy to see that finally we're alone, aren't you?" I said looking at him with my arms crossed. He knew I had no place to run and finally the challenge was on.

" Well, you guess for yourself. If you want to sleep in your own room, that's fine by me." he chuckled like he was manipulating me. I stood there watching him walk back into his study room and finally stomped my way back to my own room.

"That annoying jerk! He thinks he knows everything about me, well he's wrong!" I mumbled under my breath. I stomped into the living room and switched on the TV. That idiot! After watching hours of dramas, my stomach was starting to grumble. I look at the clock, oh Kami! It's nearly six. Time for dinner. I sighed and slumped into the sofa. I really don't want to cook. Maybe I should get something in town.

" Going out for dinner?" as I ready myself to get dinner, a voice came form behind. I grunted, all I want is to have a nice evening and he's here to ruin it. I turned over reluctantly and saw his annoying smirk hanging on his face.

"So?" I said. He looked at me and thought for a moment.

"I'm coming too. So I'm gonna drive." he spat and went to grab his keys. I stood there still not believing that I was going to have a companion. Fine if that's what he wants. I grabbed my bag and headed out to his car.

Time in his Mercedes was slow and painful. I can't believe he still doesn't want to strike a conversation with me. I pout. Thinking back on what Mei Ling said, my face soften. Does he actually is afraid of talking to me?

"Syaoran, let's play a game." I said out of nowhere. Trying to get to know him will have to start on my accord.

"What?" he said looking out on the road. I look out the window and sighed.

"I'm going to say a word and you're gonna tell me something in your life regarding that word." I explained as he nodded. I guess that's an okay?

"Mom." I spat. And I could heard him sighed softly.

"Taking care of me since my dad died. Strict and demanding. Do not want to get on her nerves." he said in monotone. I nodded, well Yelan freaks out most people even my dad. But I guess her butler doesn't.

"Siblings." I wonder if Syaoran has any? They would be good friends unless they're all jerks like him.

"Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren and Feimei. Annoying women. Hate to have them as sisters." he spat. Does he hate everybody in his family? I sighed. I hate getting to know him, I mean he's so untalkative.

"Do you hate everybody in your family?" I scoffed releasing myself from the seat belt while grabbing my purse. I looked around, I had no idea where we were but I'm dead hungry. A light chuckle was heard from him.

"No, I don't hate Wei at least." he said through his laughter. I looked at him with the corner of my eye, what's so funny anyway? We both stepped out of the car.

"Your butler?" I asked as I followed him as we enter a small cafe which shined brightly in the dark street. It was quite silent as there were only a few passer-bys. But I could hear a crowd inside the cafe.

"Yes. Okay, enough with the questions." he answered as we stepped in that lively cafe. People were everywhere, tables were almost taken and faint jazz music could be heard. Waitresses were walking here and there and people talking loudly and laughing. It was quite a loud bunch. Syaoran lead me to a table for two near a corner and signalled the waiter. Curious as ever, I looked around observing the place, it was warm. It's had a feeling that I was home.

"Ummm... where are we?" finally curious to know its name, I asked Syaoran who was staring at me with a smirk.

"Let me introduce you to the best cafe in the Tokyo, ' Home Sweet Home' ." he said with a smile. Then a waiter came by. Well, he didn't look like a waiter, he was wearing a green shirt with a pair of dark jeans. His head was wrapped with a bandanna and he had the warmest smile I ever seen.

"Well, well... a date, Syaoran?" he said with a mischievous smirk. Syaoran punched him in the arm and chuckled. I have a feeling that they both were good friends.

"I'm not his date." I explained flustered over a hunk like a teen on her first party. The guy looked at me and laughed. And he did the most gentleman thing ever, he took my hand and gave it a little kiss. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, Sousuke. Don't flirt with her." Syaoran growled and immediately Sousuke put down my hand. Thinking that after a fierce growl from Syaoran, he would back off but instead he laughed out loud.

"Syaoran? I get it, she's yours. You don't have to be so stingy." he joked and patted Syaoran on the back. I frowned. Now even I get hit on, he still needs to interrupt.

"Fine, it's just a kiss anyway. But no more from you. Now are you gonna take our order or what?" Syaoran loosened up and said. I sat in silence seeing the two men talk.

"Yea, yea. So what you're having, annoying Syaoran and his cute little date?" he asked taking out a notepad from his pocket and a pencil that was hidden in his bandanna. I blushed at his words and unknowingly earned a glare from Syaoran.

"I'm having a signature coffee and a steak just the way I like it." Syaoran spat and leaned back into his chair while staring at me. Sousuke leaned towards me to wait for my order.

"Ummm... I don't know." I muttered chuckled and smiled at me while Syaoran was staring blankly at me.

"Well, I'll get you something most women come here would like, is that okay?" he said in a sweet manner. I nodded in reply and then he left chuckling. Leaving me flustered, I stared at his back as he make way to the kitchen while halfway he went flirting with some other girls who were batting their eyelashes at him. I frowned, he's a playboy. I guess it takes one to know one.

"Don't you even go there. He's a flirt." Syaoran warned as he noticed my gaze over Sousuke. I looked back at Syaoran with his serious face.

"Well, aren't you one too?" I replied in a sarcastic manner. I don't need him to judge my opinion on Sousuke.

"He's different than me. I've known him for a long time and seriously you have to trust me." he answered.

"Fine." I mumbled annoyed. As if Sousuke would make a move on me when I'm his best friend's wife.

"So let's continue our little game with my turn to ask you." he leaned forward with a playful smirk. I don't like where this is going. I gulped and nodded. No choice since I started it.

"Okay, your first love." he said and I swear I was going to choke on my own saliva. I blushed.

"Are you really going to ask that?" I asked and without a thought he nodded smirking. Stupid game.

"He was in the same kindergarten with me and I liked him 'cause he shared his candy with me when I ate finish mine." I looked away answering. I am going to get him back on this.

" Hmm... naive." he spouted in response. I glared at him, he didn't need to say it like that. I was just a child back then.

"What about yours?" Irritated, I asked him back and he looked surprised that I asked for a second. But then a light chuckle replaced it.

"She gave me her umbrella during a storm when I was dripping wet." he said as his eyes soften. I felt my heart beating fast while I witnessed him looking like that.

"Next, your first boyfriend." he said changing the mood while I sighed. Thinking back to my teenage years, it was quite complicated.

"He was a total jerk. He dumped me 'cause I wore a long skirt to our first date." I said with a angry face. Really, why would I fall for that kind of guy like him? I remember bawling out like a baby aftter he dumped.

"Ouch. Yeah, he's a jerk. But really I could see you're not open at all." he laughed at me who was pouting.

"Then who's your first girlfriend?" I spat back.

"Ohh... she practically forced me to have her and I dumped her when I found her cheating on me." he said fiddling with a spoon on the table.

"I could really see your women streak." I laughed. Having popularity problems is an understatement to him. He laughed too and heat flushed my cheeks.

"Enough of that. Your first time having s..." he said with a smirk and I couldn't let him go there. My cheeks red like an apple.

"Don't go there!" I shouted to him trying to be silent as I could be. Fortunate that everyone didn't stared at me. He looked at my reaction as laughed.

"Don't tell you're a virgin." he said through his laughter and I glared at him. So what if I am?! I clenched my fists tight and glared at him.

"So, is that wrong?!" I said glaring and he smiled instead. My heart malfunctioned as before. He shook his head.

"That's even better 'cause that makes me the first one." he said out of nowhere and I blushed like crazy. Time stopped and his smile was unexpectedly nice for the first time. Actually I feel appreciated. My palms sweat, what's this feeling I'm having?


	10. Loving someone isn't easy

**A/N : Hey guys again! Since the last chapter I didn't thank those who followed and liked my story, now I thank you all. *bowing down* And i absolutely loved you all who reviewed and a million thanks to hannahchuu who gave me good advice on improving my story. So here's another chapter of Sakura's love life which blooming now. Enjoy~ **

Chapter 10

Silence fell between us and heat flushed my cheeks. That's the first time anyone said that to me, well obviously, considering my men streak. His auburn eyes seem to take in my every feature as I squirmed in my seat.

"Hey! Why are you asking these kind of things?!" I just realized he was asking something unreasonable. And I just had to be a idiot and answered them. I have a right too you know. He chuckled at my reaction as if knowing all along that his plan was working.

"Well, your game was boring. And I had to spice things up." he said leaning back into his chair and rocking it back and forth. I glared at him.

"Boring?! It was supposed to help me understand your sick mind." I hissed back. And his smirk grew. I clenched my fists and looked away furiously.

"Me sick? Funny, Sakura. It takes one to know one, dear." he said to shut me up and I did. I growled under my breath, we're arguing again over something stupid. Seriously I am trying to be mature just to understand him better and this is what I get? I ignored his comment and kept looking into the crowd. The tension was soon broken by Sousuke who was serving our food to us.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Don't argue." he joked around and placed our food on our table. I picked up my cutlery and began to poke through the food. What's this anyway? But I'm sure starving.

"Your steak, my dear old mate. And your Home Sweet Home special grilled set, my young lady." he said to us and Syaoran started to eat. I bet he's hungry too. Sousuke stood there grinning watching us enjoy our food.

"Hey, Syaoran. You shouldn't be so rude to Miss..." he said trailing off. I wiped off some sauce from my mouth and smiled at him.

"I'm Sakura." I said smiling and he smiled back. Syaoran put down his cutlery and glared at Sousuke.

"You don't need to know her name, you know? We're just here to eat." he spat at Sousuke thinking that his glare was enough to scare him off. But apparently not. Sousuke just laughed in his face which made him frowned.

"Why Syaoran, getting jealous here aren't you? Is she that important to you?" Sousuke said laughing while leaning forward to bug Syaoran even more.

"No, but stop being so annoying. She's my wife you know." Syaoran muttered and that made Sousuke froze. Oh, why did he have to spit it out? I sighed and earned a glare from him.

"Wife..wife? Syaoran, you married?" Sousuke shuddered while talking, not believing Tokyo's sexiest bachelor would have married.

"Yea, don't believe it?" Okay, now Syaoran's annoyed badly. I gulped trying to focus on my food. But I found that nervous can make me nauseous.

"I gotta tell sis. Hey, sis!" he shouted back into the kitchen located near our table. Syaoran just shook his head and sighed.

"What is it, Sousuke- nii?" a young woman with her hair tied into a ponytail appeared with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, hi Syaoran. And this is...?" her face changed as she smiled upon seeing Syaoran. She trailed off hoping to get an introduction from her brother.

"Oh, this is Sakura-chan. Syaoran's wife." Sousuke said to the woman who was practically annoyed by his brother.

"Yea, big deal. Hey, wait! Wife?" she mumbled then suddenly looked shocked and stared at me. I flashed a small smile to her and she apparently froze. She shook her head to wake herself up from trance then she frowned.

"Hi, Asami." Syaoran uttered giving her an almost smile. I could suddenly feel the tension between Syaoran and Asami-san. I wonder why. Asami gave Syaoran a light nod and went back into the kitchen. It was Sousuke's turn to frown.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean, Syaoran. She did have a past with you." Sousuke sighed and said. Syaoran didn't even gave the slightest nod and Sousuke went back to his work. Curiosity rose inside of me but I tried to shrug it off since Syaoran looked like he was in a bad mood. The dinner went by in silence. After we ate, it was a quiet ride home too. Each moment made me even more curious about the way he acted around Asami-san just now. Shrugging the feeling off wasn't going to work just by forgetting about it.

"You look like you have some questions for me." he said suddenly as we made our way up the hill to our villa. The sky looked heavy and cloudy. I hope it would not rain.

"I do but it's best if I keep it to myself." I answered back looking at the scenery as we pass by the grassy plains. There was no moon to be seen tonight considering the sky looked cloudy.

"Oh,really? You are quiet for once." he said chuckling. I crossed my arms and glared out into the plains. No point in being angry over an idiot.

"Just ask." after silencing himself for a few seconds, he spat at me. I looked over to him curious of his response on me asking questions. Probably he will get mad if I asked about Asami-san.

"Then, promise me you won't get mad if I ask." I mumbled just to confirm his certainty of me asking.

"Are you a kid? Fine... I promise, it's not like I will eat you up or anything." he said chuckling. I double glared him before taking a deep breath ready to ask him.

"What relationship do you have with Asami-san?" I said it so soft that I'm sure he couldn't hear correctly but he did. He flinched upon my question and his face hardened.

"Oh, you're worried about that. It's nothing really." he said but from the tone of his voice I could feel that he's nervous and quite flustered upon me asking. I think it's not just a nothing but a something. I frowned.

"It's not nothing, is it?" I asked as soft as I can. Fearing that I would be hurting Syaoran in a way. I felt that he and Asami-san weren't that simple from the time they met earlier. As a woman, I believe my instincts. I sighed.

"Fine, I will say that she and I were past lovers, nothing more. So can you drop off the question?" he sighed and said ending the short conversation we had. As if he was shutting down his feelings towards Asami-san from me. I frowned even more, how could I open up his heart if he doesn't even provide me the key. But just maybe, Mei Ling will know the answer.

The ride was long but it ended soon. Syaoran didn't even utter another word to me but his continuous sighs were making me guilty of asking that questions. So what if they were past lovers he had so many that I think he lost count but why was he looking so sad still? I frowned and looked up into the night sky. It better be something I could fix or not I won't be sleeping a wink tonight.

"Hey, Mei Ling." I called her upon reaching my room. At least she hadn't left Tokyo yet or not it would cost a fortune.

"Sakura! Good to hear from you! So how was today?" Mei Ling's cheerful voice seem to lift my guilt a bit. But the feeling still lingered.

"As usual." I simply answered back. I tried to think of a way of asking Mei Ling about Syaoran and Asami-san but my mouth won't utter a word.

"What's wrong?" hearing my unusual concern over something, she soften and asked.

"Could you tell me about Syaoran's relationship with Asami-san?" I asked reluctantly and there was a dead silence on the other end. Mei Ling gulped and sighed. I shuddered to her response. I didn't know that this was going to be a large problem. I guess there goes my sleep.

"Umm...about this. I'm not sure if you would want to know. Unless you promise me that you are now not in love with Syaoran for it will hurt your relationship with him." Mei Ling said it so fast that I couldn't quite catch up. But the last sentence has made itself clear. I took a deep breath.

"I'm positive I'm not in love with Syaoran." I build up my confidence in saying that. Mei Ling sighed again.

"Fine, I'll explain. Syaoran was born in Hong Kong but his mother took him here to this very villa to raise him. During those times, he met the two siblings, that is Sousuke and Asami. Both big brother and little sister were fond of Syaoran's company as Syaoran was of them. Soon, they grew up and three childhood friends were bound to separate as Yelan-san forced Syaoran to transfer to Tokyo for his future. And there he met you and your friends. Although he had friends at Tokyo, he always would come back here during summer holidays and be with his old friends. And during those times, love sprout from within him and Asami. Asami was the first girl he loved dearly, as much as he wanted to be with her, they could never be together. For all they know, it was up to Yelan-san to decide." after a long explanation, I sighed but my heart was aching for a reason. I finally understand Syaoran more than before. Not just him but Asami-san too.

"Thanks for the info, Mei Ling." I said after she finished in one gulp. I plopped down onto my bed, it was eleven o,clock in the night. I bet he wasn't asleep yet, that workaholic.

"Wait, Sakura. The thing is I'm not sure if Asami has feelings for him anymore but I'm absolutely sure Syaoran doesn't love her anymore." Mei Ling said in a rush manner, afraid that I would take it the wrong way. I shook my head. Actually deep down I'm not exactly sure that I don't care about their relationship.

"It's okay, Mei Ling. I'm not sure either but I'm not that concern about him." I said lazily feeling tired each second. My eyelids starting to close but I kept myself awake long enough until Mei Ling is convinced that I am positive that I'm not crying my eyes out just because Syaoran might love another woman.

But in the room where there just me and the soft sounds of the clock ticking away, I did kinda felt like crying. And I absolutely do not know why. But the best option now is to drift off to sleep. Waking up to the warm sunlight, I rubbed my eyes while sitting up. Getting out of bed for a nice cup of coffee before shower is just what I need.

While sipping the coffee, a familiar figure appeared coming down the stairs. He smirked upon seeing me. I glared back. Seems like things never change after that awkward question, I'm glad. I smiled to myself as he walked towards me.

"Morning, idiot." I spat as he entered the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee too. He chuckled upon my greeting which annoyed me more.

"Morning, Sakura." he said back after a sip of hot coffee. By looking at the black rings below his eyelids, I could say he pulled an all-nighter. His working attitude seem to be more important than most various things. But with Yelan as his mother, even I couldn't relax on a holiday.

"So what are you going to do today?" just to strike conversation, I started with the most simplest questions. He took another sip form his mug.

"I have work to do at Shinjuku so you have to manage alone. Unless you want me to accompany you today?" he said smirking. I drank the last bit of my coffee and stood up. He didn't seem surprise by my action and kept on drinking.

"I'm perfectly fine without you. That's how I lived before this stupid marriage." I said back leaving him to laugh alone. He seem to find amusement from angering me all the time. By the time, I came out for some TV watching, he left. Work, work,work. Can't I get attention from him sometimes? Wait, what am I saying?! I better without him. I turned off the TV grabbed my bag ready to head out for a stroll in town.

Walking along the peaceful streets, I find that here was a much better neighborhood than Tokyo. Me who was born and bred in busy Tokyo wasn't much peaceful than I wanted. I envy Syaoran having to be raised here in this nice environment. The streets were filled with children's laughter and the chitter-chatter of women while buying groceries. There were a few boutiques and supermarkets here. Everything essential could be found here perfectly. I wonder if Tomoyo's shop would be here too. And by walking a mile more, there was it, her shop. It was filled with teenage girls who would love a nice sale once in a while. I walked in with a smile, maybe I could do some shopping.

Flipping through the dresses that were sitting by the rack, suddenly I felt a small tap by my shoulder. Turning around, I found myself meeting with the most beautiful raven coloured eyes ever.

"Sakura-san?" the woman's face broke into a smile and I smiled back. Today she was wearing casually and not her working uniform. Her auburn hair was let down her back, straight and silky.

"Asami-san! Nice to meet you here." I replied back trying to be nervous after hearing what Mei Ling said last night. Asami-san smiled and nodded.

"I'm just buying some dresses here since there's a sale, would you like to join me?" she said smiling and hearing that I was going to have a companion, I nodded in agreement. After browsing through all the dresses, we bought quite a lot of Tomoyo's designs. Using half of this month's salary as if I did work at all, I bought three dresses, well one of them was a cocktail and the others were summer dresses although summer is months away.

After hours of shopping mostly waiting for the fitting room, we had a break at Home Sweet Home cafe. Asami-san said she was worried that business may have gone out of hand if she wasn't there with Sousuke although she had the day off. Sitting in the warm cafe, I feel relieved.

"It relieves you, doesn't it?" Asami-san suddenly said with a sad smile. I nodded to her and drank my coffee. The cafe was quite full today with young ladies who were fawning over Sousuke. I watched him as he handled the ladies with a smile as good as he can carry several cups of coffee at a time.

"This cafe was what our parents left us when they passed away. It's our treasure, something we could never leave behind. But I feel kinda bad forcing Sousuke to stay here with me, he should venture the world not staying here in this shabby cafe." Asami-san blamed herself looking down into the dark brown coffee. Sighing, she looked over to the busy Sousuke and smiled sadly. The feeling of sympathy grew inside me.

"I think Sousuke wouldn't regret if he stayed here with you. I'm sure this place is as precious to him as it is to you." I smiled to her and said. I know I have no right to say I understand her feelings but unconsciously I wanted to assure her that here would never change.

"I think so too. But you know I am not so convinced 'cause Syaoran left me because here." she sighed and said. I froze in my seat. I never thought she would bring up Syaoran but she did. I stared at my worn out shoes afraid of facing her now that I remembered that Mei Ling told me Asami-san still loved Syaoran.

"Syaoran left you because of this?" I asked her so quiet that I was almost uncertain what I asked. She looked to me with her shining black eyes.

"You're probably curious on my relationship with Syaoran, right?" Asami-san smirked at me and said. The sudden change in her expression made me perk up. I wanted to nod but I hesitated and it made me look like I was half nodding.

"It's okay, I guess you already talked about it with Mei Ling." she said nodding her head. How did she know that I asked Mei Ling? Am I that easy to read? I sat back into my chair ready for what is coming.

"Actually, there's nothing more to say other than what Mei Ling told you. So how about you ask me questions?" she tilted her head and her raven black orbs looked around. She smiled at me after finishing her sentence. My palms sweated as I thought about what I could ask.

"Ummm... how long did you two date?" I asked hesitantly as I was scared of hurting her feelings. She chuckled at my question.

"I thought you would ask something like 'Are you in love with him now?" and so on. Well, we dated from the age of thirteen and we broke up when he left for Hong Kong." she said after chuckling making me loosen up. I smiled at her chuckling happily. Maybe I was thinking too much on it.

"Oh. Then what was Syaoran like when you two dated? 'Cause he looked to me like he was quite an idiot. Even Mei Ling said so." I said to her and another light chuckle was heard from her.

"Oh, he was a sweetheart, really. He used to make me laugh all the time and the way he showed his love was nice and loving. I remember he used to hold my hand when we walked home and we often shared a cup of coffee together because it was bitter and I couldn't finish it." Asami-san said smiling looking into the empty cup of coffee she drank. Her smile was sad but happy. My heart ached thinking that Syaoran was such a person before. I nodded.

"But now sometimes I would regret that I broke up with him that day he said he need to go to Hong Kong. Maybe we would have married by now." she continued and I froze. I suddenly feel uncomfortable with her words. I swore I could feel nauseous.

"Oh, not that I would take your place now." she quickly said realizing I was not feeling too good about her words. She shook her head while her face was concerned.

"No, it's okay. I don't love Syaoran, it's all Yelan's work." I said shaking my head. She looked at me like I was lying to her. But then a small smile crept up her face.

"Yea, I know. Yelan's quite demanding." she laughed and said. I laughed too. After some more talk about other stuff, I went home. The time showed five in the evening and I was exhausted. Closing the door behind me, I leaned on the door sighing. What was that just now? Why did I feel uncomfortable? I should be happy that I made a new friend. I shook my head and headed upstairs. Before I could reach my room, Syaoran's study room door flung open. And he stepped out in his casual clothes. He looked surprised upon seeing me.

"Hey. Where did you go today?" he asked with a smug look on his face. I was tired and didn't want to argue with him.

"Shopping with Asami-san." I answered heading into my room. His face stoned and he quickly followed me into the room. I was shocked at his reaction. I never seen him so nervous and frustrated before.

"Don't go near Asami ever again." he grabbed on my arm and pulled me to face him. All of my tiredness gone in a split second. His grip tighten around arm and I started to feel pain. I frowned as hard as I could.

"Why?" I muttered softly dropping my bags on the floor. His face crumpled and he frowned. He sighed and grunted.

"Just don't." he said letting go of my hand. He looked straight into my eyes furious. Shivers ran down my spine. I swear I never seen him this angry before even when the time Kou came with us.

"Don't say I never warned you." his last words pounded into my mind as I stare blankly at him leaving the room without another word. He slammed the door behind him and I dropped onto the floor still trapped in fear.

My hands shivered and I felt lost. Sitting there on the ground, I thought long enough. But some forbidden questions still haunt my mind. Why was he angry? Most importantly, why Asami-san? I couldn't figure his heart out and I was going to give up on this matter. But before I went to shower, I made one thing clear in my mind, I realized that... I fell in love with someone I wasn't supposed to. I knew now in my heart that I love Syaoran.

This forbidden love that I swore myself never to give in finally made me its victim. I was one another of those women who loved him from afar and never to say it out. I would keep this secret in me until things were clear enough.

Loving him wasn't a bad thing, right?

**A/N : Finally she figured it out! What is in store for our favourite heroine, Sakura? Why is Syaoran so frustrated about Asami? Remember to review on your answer to the question above just to let me know. Hehehehe... ;)**


	11. Sharing isn't my thing

**A/N : Hey guys! A new update's here. Ummm...about this chapter, let me tell you guys first, that is I had problem figuring out their feelings 'cause well, i can't express it well funny thing since I am the author. But I did my best. If you guys has any ideas on how it should go on or how it should be, review it and I'll definitely think about it. I appreciate your support and hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 11

With a heavy heart, I stared at the ceiling unable to rest and fall asleep. Syaoran's face kept haunting my mind, reminding me how it ached to see someone you loved care about someone that much. Why did he defend Asami from me? I shook my head and sighed. I sat up picking up my cellphone which laid beside me. Looking onto its screen, I frowned. How could I ask help from Eriol or Mei Ling? I have asked help from them a lot. And besides, this is something I should ask him or trying to get to know each other is going to be hard. I tighten my grip on my phone and finally with a huff I plopped down onto the bed. What am I going to do?

Heart still full of burden, I drifted off to sleep hoping tomorrow will be an even better day. Before the sun could wake me up with its warmth, I was already sitting up in my bed a daze. Everything was silent , looking over to that empty place beside me, I frowned. Maybe if Kou was here, he would think of a way.

No! I am absolutely not supposed to find Kou for help. This is my problem with Syaoran but... I am certainly out of ideas on how to solve this. I shook my head and sighed. Anyway I better go and take a shower maybe that will soothe my mind. I grunted before leaving my cozy bed. Just this moment, the door opened and he was standing there with an expressionless face. I could feel my body tense up to his presence.

"Morning, Syaoran." I said to him giving him a small smile. He looked at me and suddenly I could swear I saw his eyes soften on me. Why is he acting like this? I don't understand.

"Morning, Sakura. Ummm... actually tonight we're having dinner with Sosuke and Asami." he said looking around avoiding my stare on him. He had showered, I figure. A sweet scent of soap was filling the air as he walked in. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans today. Nothing different but it felt to me that he was as smart as he was in his suit. My heart raced.

"Sousuke and Asami?" shocked to hear that we're eating with them, I asked wide mouthed. He chuckled at my reaction and nodded. His chuckle made me felt that yesterday was a nightmare, a dream that was non-existent.

"Asami said she wanted to catch up about what was happening after I left. Well, I might as well tell her. Why? Did you have plans already?" he said and a sudden change of mood when he thought I had plans. I frowned looking away but shook my head.

"No, I'm staying home tonight." I said shaking my head trying to stop my tears from falling. He seem happy to have dinner with her although Sousuke and me are there.

"Well, I need to take a shower. So please get out, will you?" I said to him holding my tears as best as I could. With a smile that seemed sad, I pushed him out of the room and finally leaning against the door which was the only barrier between him and me. Guess I should see where this is going.

Time runs fast and it was soon dinner time. Having to lock myself in my room the whole day made me even more nervous about meeting Asami once again after my encounter with Syaoran. I sighed and went to pick a dress. Taking out the few dresses that I brought here and laying them on the bed, in the end I chose nothing. Dresses are too fancy, I guess jeans will do the trick. After showering, I sat in front the only mirror in this room and started to tidy myself. Looking myself in the mirror, I frowned. My hair was all over the place, it wasn't silky like Asami-san's 'cause I didn't even had the time to care for it. Brushing its tangles away, I tied my hair up into a high ponytail at least its more presentable this way. Giving a smile to my reflection, I was ready for this 'battle'.

"Hey, Syaoran! Sakura! We're over here!" Sousuke's voice could be heard as we entered the restaurant. To my surprise, we are going to have dinner at a Ramen restaurant. I thought it was going to be fancy, luckily I wore jeans and not some tight fitting dress. Even so, I don't feel like dressing up.

Going into the restaurant, we saw both siblings seated at the corner, Sosuke was wearing casual checkers while Asami caught my surprise. She wore a little blue dress with white pumps to match. She wore her hair down with a tint of make up on her fair face. I shuddered she looked sweet tonight. Although feeling down at the sight of her, I forced myself to smile as I walked towards them. After greeting them, Syaoran and me sat side by side opposite the two siblings. I was relived that Sosuke was sitting in front of me rather Asami sitting there.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Syaoran being a party-pooper as always leaned back into his chair and said after we ordered. I could see Asami gulped and well, Sousuke being himself.

"You see, Asami here wanted to know about your life after you left here to Hong Kong. So no details out please." Sousuke grinned and said. Asami glared at him for being so honest about her thoughts and he just gave a ruffle to her head. Syaoran tilted his head and looked at the ceiling. He sighed and perked up on his chair. I could feel his nervousness just by being beside him.

"It's nothing really, Asami. I just studied in those fancy schools until I graduated and went on studying at Hong Kong University. Then, I came here." he said in a swift. His tone showed a bit of rudeness as he seem annoyed to answer such a trivial question.

"Oh, then did you have friends there?" after breaking up the anxiety, Asami leaned over the table and asked with curiosity. By doing that, she showed a bit of her cleavage and it made me look away with embarrassment. Sousuke who was leaning back into his chair with his hands crossed behind his head noticed my uneasiness and pulled his sister back into her chair. Thinking that it was one of his pranks, he received a glare from her and Syaoran and Asami went on their conversation. I gave him a small smile as gratitude.

During the whole dinner, both of the past lovers talked on and on about their life after they have broken up. Although Syaoran showed that he did not care for Asami's life after the break up, Asami still was interested in his. I sipped my milk tea and ate my ramen with a few glances on both of them. My heart felt down but I couldn't be rude at Asami, I just couldn't. It wouldn't be nice. I gripped my hands tight and sighed softly, hoping this awful dinner would end.

"And what about the time you met Sakura ?" finally their conversation brought a little interest in me. I perked up in my seat nervous to what Syaoran would say. Syaoran gave a glance and chuckled at my nervous face. I glared him back.

"Her? She's an idiot. She married me because my mom tricked her into it." he said smirking at me who was now puff-faced with fury. An idiot?! How could he be so rude? I crossed my arms and glared straight at him into his auburn eyes.

"An idiot? That's rude, Syaoran. You do know that your mother isn't what mothers usually are." Asami trying to help me out began lecturing Syaoran about his rudeness. Syaoran just grunted at her and continued smirking at me.

"Now, now. Please don't fight kiddies. I'm sure it's quite immature to fight." Sousuke acting as the peace-maker stood up and said. And he was well-ignored. Poor him.

"Excuse me? You're the one who not right in the mind. You could have just broke it off when I requested to." I scoffed looking away.

"I was being kind enough because it seemed to me that you are going to die being an old maid." he said laughing. 25 isn't old! I leaned into him to glare him down. But that smug grin of his hung still.

"I'm definitely going to marry even if you didn't marry me. Living with you is the worst of my life. And I can't till two years after when I can finally file divorce." I shouted back at him standing up. Why did I ever think loving him would be good? He didn't even love me at all, not to mention the lack of attention since we ate here. Tears trying to squeeze their way out.

"Even after two years, you still think you could marry? I don't think so." he said ignoring my rash movements. Asami looked panicked as she thought of a way to calm us down. Sousuke did too. That's it! He's unbelievable! Grabbing my purse, I stomped out the restaurant on the verge of crying. But my pride stood in its way, I hold back my tears and ran away from the restaurant.

Walking among the dim lit street, there were only a few passer-by tonight. I sighed and sat on a bench in a park I found after walking for a while. I plopped down the bench looking up into the star filled sky. The stars shine brightly on the raven sky, it's a rare sight for me but it kinda cheers me up. I tried to count the stars but I gave up midway, it's too much, just like the feelings that I have now overflowing out of my heart.

"Trying to watch the stars eh? Nice timing, you know." suddenly a voice came from beside me and I turned to see its owner. Sousuke has his hands tucked deep in his pockets and he wore a smile on his face. I smiled back and turned my gaze back to the bright lit sky.

"So, are you alright, Sakura-chan?" he said walking over to me, sitting down beside me. His head was looking up into the sky trying to enjoy its view.

"I guess I'm fine. An argue isn't going to make me back down." I said chuckling putting a stray hair behind my ear. He chuckled upon my reply but shook his head.

"No, that's not the right answer. I mean really, are you alright?" he said with a serious tone and that made me had my attention on his face. His eyes stare straight into mine and finally I looked away. I knew I wasn't fine with what Syaoran said and further still the intimate relationship between Asami and him. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, biting my lip down. Finally decided on an answer, I smiled to Sousuke. I can't let him worry over silly old me.

"Yea, I'm sure. I used to be more timid and dense during my younger days but now I can face my own battles no problem." I assured him and instead of a sweet smile, he laughed out loud. I was stunned by his reaction.

"Dense, huh? I could see the change. Anyway, do you want to go back?" he said finishing his laughter. I thought about it and shook my head. He smiled at me and took my hand while standing up. His sudden pull on me made me perk up and stumble forward.

"Guess that you'd say that. So wanna grab something to eat?" he said holding my hand and making me blush at his contact. I nodded and smiled.

"But it better not be something gross and disgusting." I said smiling and nudging him in his elbow. With an ounce of strength, he pulled me as we walked away into the darkness leaving the star filled sky alone.

Closing the door behind silently, I sighed. I never thought eating out with Sousuke would end so late. Well, he did get a bit drunk along the way but he sent me home just fine. We talked a lot while eating. Mostly, he was doing the eating part and I did the talking part. I never thought that going out with Sousuke would be so much more relaxed. The house was silent and dark, who knows if he is home yet or not. I hope he isn't partying with Asami after their reunion. I gulped. Asami was quite pretty tonight, they won't go to some hotel and …... before I could go on, I stopped myself and shook my head hard. Even if they are together, I can't budge in anyway. I sighed softly.

Purposely passing by his room, I felt a sudden wave of relief came to me as the lights in his room were on. I sighed and decided to go back to my room and maybe get some sleep since tomorrow we'll be leaving. And work starts soon. Before I could pass by his room, suddenly the door opened and revealed a frowned face Syaoran. What now? I gulped, we've being arguing nonstop since meeting Asami and I hope it isn't a fight.

"You're back. Where were you?" he asked coldly. Because of the bright light behind him, I couldn't see him clearly with the lights in the hallway off. I looked down at my feet fidget. I had a feeling something going to happen when I tell him that I was with Sousuke.

"I- I- I was wi-ith Sousuke." I stuttered in fear. One thing during this vacation was I learned that Syaoran's angry personality was brutal. With a hand, he pulled me into the room and finally I can catch a glimpse of his face. I frowned upon seeing his face because he had a vague sad look there.

"Sousuke? Do you know that you're my wife? And I don't like it when you get around with other men." he said massaging his forehead. I glued on spot watching his face turned dark.

"But- but Sousuke was just asking if I was okay while you're with Asami." I said fearing he would burst in anger. But really Sousuke and me were just friends, I have decided that the person I love was him, Syaoran. My heart ripped in pieces when he accused me of this.

"Really? Well, didn't I tell you that Asami and I are nothing? You're being insensitive, Sakura." he said chuckling in a sad way. I reached out to touch him and maybe assure him that Sousuke was just a friend. But he just backed away out of my reach. My hand fell midway as my feelings did.

"Me insensitive? He was a friend to me like he was your friend. What about you? Did you try to look at Asami like a friend tonight? Did you notice that her cleavage was showing?" I said as my voice rose with every question and I shivered as tears fell. I was so insecure about their past and tried to hold it in. but you know what? I had enough, Syaoran doesn't even love me at all and he's being possessive. Seeing me tear up, Syaoran frowned and look flustered.

"It's okay if you think she's pretty. Well, I do too. Forget it." I blabbered and finally stopped and ran away leaving Syaoran rooted at the spot. Tears ran down like a tap flowing and I couldn't stop myself. I love him too much to try and think about him and Asami. That's my problem on why I don't want to involve in a love relationship because when I'm in it, I would always get hurt. Racing into the shower and tearing off what I had on, I cried and cried my feelings out.

Finally satisfied, I changed into my pyjamas and drifted off to sleep hoping my heart would heal. In my dreams, I saw me smiling happy with Syaoran as he caressed my face giving me the most feather light touches like he feared that I would break. He tucked a stray strand of hair back to my ear giving me his most sincere smile. He mouthed to me three words that I could never dream of him saying and hugged me. I replied him breaking into laughter. Lastly, he sealed my lips with a kiss that made my heart race.

Slowly opening my heavy eyelids, I stared up into the ceiling smiling. What a nice dream. But reality still hurts. Sitting up while caressing my lips which had a warm feeling, I smiled even bigger. Just as I trailed off into my reverie, my phone rang. I picked up the phone and looked surprised at the unknown number.

"Hello, Sakura speaking." I said slowly.

"Morning, Sakura. I'm Sousuke." a low voice was soon heard on the other end. I was relieved upon hearing the unknown number belonged to a friend. I nodded.

"Morning. Why are you calling?" I asked politely and a chuckle replied. Standing up with the phone in my hands, I stretched my tired body.

"Oh, I knew that you're leaving today. And I thought maybe..." he trailed off leaving me waiting for his answer.

"What is it, Sousuke?" I asked him and I could hear him gulp.

"Will you meet me later at the beach in front of your villa?" he said softly. A hint of embarrassment was there in his tone. I smiled. Anything for a friend, but then I froze. What about Syaoran? I hurt him last night and now I'm meeting Sousuke in front of the villa.

"Sure but why do you want to meet?" I asked back concerned about his reason.

"I wanted to tell you something before you leave." he replied nervously. I nodded and proceeded my way to the cupboard to grab some clothes to change.

"Okay, so meet you later at eight?" I glanced to the clock showing the time now is seven thirty. Let's hope Syaoran isn't awake yet when I meet up with Sousuke. Sousuke replied and I ended the call. What in the world did he have to say now? And how did he get my number? Questions rose in my mind but I shrugged it off before entering the bathroom.

Coming out in a collared long sleeve shirt and a skirt that covered my thighs, I dried my hair and sat in front of the mirror to comb its tangles. Looking at the clock, I jumped. It was already eight and here I was combing my hair. Giving it a few last strokes, I ran out the door in my pumps never even bothered to tie my hair up. I'll just let it dry by the wind. The weather was cold as usual and I wrapped my arms around me to keep myself warm. I couldn't even bother to grab a coat.

Walking down to the beach, I saw a tall figure standing along the shore with his hands in his hair. Going closer to have a closer look, I realized it was Sousuke standing there gazing out into the sea. I smiled ready to greet him.

"Hey, so what you want to talk about?" I asked patting him on the shoulder making him jump. I laughed at his reaction. He looked at me and frowned.

"Sakura-chan, it's not good to scare people." he said giving my head a knock. I nodded in agreement. His eyes fell on my face and a smile crept up his face.

"Yea, I know. But you look dazed, that's why I did it." I said playfully. Unexpectedly, a light blush was seen on his cheeks. I smiled at him, I never thought that the flirty Sousuke would blush like a child. Maybe talking to Sousuke made me a little relaxed about my situation now.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked turning my gaze from him to the sea. The sun was just on the horizon ready to light up another cold day. The scenery here was amazing than being surrounded by concrete skyscrapers back in Tokyo. I sighed at the sight.

"Sakura-chan. I- I... wanted to tell you that... I really like you a lot." he started out softly then stuttered and ended with a sentence that made me froze right at the spot. I turned to him and stare at his face trying to figure out whether or not if he was lying or not. He looked seriously back at me and the next thing happened was heat flushed my cheeks. A brighter shade colored them each passing moment.

"B-but I didn't mean that you need to reply me now. I-I just wanted you to know." he said stuttering even more but he made it clear to me. He looked down at his old worn sneakers, hands nervously tucked in the pockets of his jeans. His face was bright red like a ripe tomato.

"I-I... Sousuke..." I mumbled trying to think of a way to reply him. I fidget and looked around.

"Sousuke, I need to think about it. Sorry that I couldn't reply you now." I said using an ounce of courage clearly to him. He looked up at me and a grin widen on his face. He suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back. I guess he wasn't hurt by my answer, phew!

"It doesn't matter if you don't reply me now. Take your time and hold on to this for me." he said looking at me with his auburn eyes smiling. I nodded. And he searched for something in his pocket and when he found it he placed it in my hands. I blushed into crimson red when I saw what it was. It was little ring made out of white little beads. It had a blue flower as its pendant. It was the prettiest thing I ever seen.

"Just keep it for me until you reply me." he said wrapping his hand on mine and I nodded with a smile. Suddenly, a force pull me back and I felt my back was leaning against something and Sousuke's smile faded away and turned into a frown. I looked up to see who it was but the person covered my eyes with his hand. I became flustered not knowing what to do, I was rooted at the spot. My heart raced fearing what was going to happen next.

"Morning, Syaoran." I heard Sousuke said and my body tense up finally realizing who it was. Syaoran replied with a grunt.

"Stay away from what's mine, Sousuke." he said in a low voice. Sousuke chuckled at his response which shocked me.

"I'm just merely taking what you don't want. And besides Sakura will be more happy if you didn't hurt her that much." he said sternly. Sousuke made a point but it never mattered if my heart was hurt a thousand or a million times as long as I'm with the person I love. I heard a small gasp came from the person behind me.

"What do you know anyway?" Syaoran spat and pulled me away. As he dragged me back to the villa, I observed his tensed up back and had a feeling he was insecure just like me. Since the incident yesterday, my feelings are messed up and I certainly wasn't ready to face Syaoran yet but now, I finally understand. Don't tell me Syaoran was in love with me the whole time? My heart filled with joy but my conscious mind told me that it was good to be true. But I know he cared about me and I was happy even if in the end the one he loved was someone else.

Finally reaching the villa, he quickly opened the door and pulled me in. Closing the door, he turned over and faced me. He came so close that I had to lean still against the door. He placed his hands on both sides of my face and stared angrily at me.

"Why were you with him?" he said looking straight into my eyes. I blushed like a lovesick teen and tried to look away. My heart was going to explode anytime soon.

"Look at me, Sakura." he said again and I forced myself to look into his auburn eyes and take in his every feature.

"I-I... he wanted to talk to me. It wouldn't hurt if we only talked." I tried to say it louder but my voice came out like a terrified mouse. He shook his head and then I realized that he hadn't change his pyjamas yet.

"Sakura, don't meet up with Sousuke anymore." he said to me looking back at me. I nodded out of reflex.

"Or you're in big trouble." he added before releasing me out of his confinement. I sigh of relief when the tension loosened up. But my heart still raced like it was in a ten kilometer marathon.

"Syaoran..." I called to him as he started to walk away. He stopped but his back faced me.

"Hn?" he grunted. I took a deep breath and mustered my courage to say the next thing.

"Are you jealous?" I asked out of the blue and I could see he froze. It was brief but my question was clearly ignored. But as I sighed softly 'cause of his ignorance, in the silence I could hear a sentence that made me blush shades of bright red.

He said, "No, 'cause you're mine to begin with.". I swear time stopped.

**A/N : Do you think Syaoran's a bit arrogant and obnoxious to say something like that? I kinda do but that's his personality in this story. So was it good 'cause you know, i kinda am lost with both of their feelings for each other. Actually to say, both of them are idiots! Anyway stay tune to see how Sakura plan to do next after hearing Syaoran say like that. Will she confess? *wink* or will she confront him first? **


	12. Honesty is what I need

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and of course, supported me. Hope you like this one too. The story's coming to an end but there will be a few side stories to put icing on the cake. So enjoy! And remember to review. Love ya. **

Chapter 12

My feelings are jumbled up like a paper ball, hearing Syaoran's answer, I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or just melancholy. I frowned and my forehead crumpled. My hands grip tight on my skirt making it wrinkle. Watching at his lonely back as he made his way back to his room, I sighed and went back too. Thoughts filled my mind even as I packed everything ready to leave for Tokyo. Putting the last piece of my clothing into my bag, I stared around the empty room. A lot of things happened while my week here.

Just as I drifted off into my thoughts, my phone rang and it was another unknown number. Who is it this time? Picking it up reluctantly, I answered it.

"Hello, this is Sakura." I said into the phone. A small cough was then heard. Wondering who it was, I stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, Sakura. This is Asami." the other end spoke. I was shocked to hear Asami called. I perked up upon hearing her voice.

"Oh, Asami. What can I help you with?" I said quickly to avoid her noticing me being shocked. Actually I think I'm not ready to talk to her yet after what happened. But common courtesy was what I learned when I was little.

"Sakura, actually I... I wanted to talk to you about something." she stuttered a bit and I could feel her getting nervous. I gulped, it better not be something bad again. I had enough of little surprises that could give an ultimate breakdown.

"Um... sure. Go on ahead." I replied back one hand tightly gripping on the bed sheet. She cleared her throat.

"I know it's not fair if I say this but it's better that I tell you first. The thing is..." she started off slow then her voice became soft and finally she trailed off.

"The thing is?" I said to her to encourage her to go on. But I did the wrong thing, I shouldn't have encouraged her.

"The thing is... I... I realized that I...I still love Syaoran." she went on and by the time she ended. I froze once again heart ripping into pieces. Wait, did she just told me she loved Syaoran? My mind went blank as my palms sweat.

"You love Syaoran?" all I could say was that. A sound came from the other end, I presumed that she nodded.

"We're best friends, right? I thought I should tell you this. Don't tell me you love Syaoran?"she said after nodding. And what more could I say? I already told her that I don't love Syaoran that day we met at Tomoyo's store. I couldn't... I just couldn't tell her the truth. I shook my head to wake me up and quickly answer her. Or she would notice right away.

"No, I don't." I utter softly. My hand releasing its grip on the wrinkled bed sheet. My body slumped with burden. Two confessions in one day. This couldn't be even more worse, right? Making myself clear, she sighed of relief as I took a deep breath.

"That's great! I thought it would be hard to tell you. Thank you, Sakura for hearing me out. I hope I can tell Syaoran soon. And have a nice trip back, see you next time." she said in a happy tone while my heart sunk as she said she wanted to confess. Asami is a nice person even better than me I guess, she and Syaoran would make a perfect couple. Thinking about this, I began to tear up. Using my free hand, I wipe the tears away. I made a promise to myself that I should never cry for Syaoran anymore.

"Oh and Sakura, thank you for being my friend." she said before ending the call. My hand fell limp on the bed with my phone in its clutch. What am I going to do now? Everything was cold between Syaoran and me for the past few days and eventually it became a week and so on. We would just avoid each other as much as we can, not that I want to but I didn't know how to talk to him without thinking about Asami's confession. And I guess there's a hint saying he knew Sousuke confessed.

Looking out of the office window to the building opposite us, I stared blankly and my pen stopped midair. Dazing became a habit to me these past few days as I would drift off into thought thinking of ways to confront or even confess to Syaoran. But every time I did muster up some courage it went down quickly as I remembered my promise with Asami. I sighed.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted at me with her hands slamming down the table. I stopped dazing and stared at her. She glared at me then sighed.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You've been driving me nuts with your sighing and all. Seriously." she said shaking her head with a hand massaging her forehead. I blinked then realized that I been absentminded for half an hour and simply ignored her when she was explaining about my schedule.

"What's wrong? You look like a dumb old idiot with your head stuck in a bucket." she said eyes softening at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo. Now where were we?" I said arranging the messy papers on my desk. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't give me the 'I'm fine' talk, Li-san. You know I know what's going on." she said seriously this time eyes locking on me like I'm her prey. Her emphasizing on the 'Li-san' name was starting to make me think seriously.

"Okay, okay, you got me." I said waving my hands up and her body relaxed as she leaned forward to me. A small smile was soon seen.

"Let me guess. Syaoran, is it?" she tilted her head looking up at the ceiling then back at me. I tense up at his name and her smile turned into a smirk. I blushed and looked back at my papers. Seeing me ignore her question, she went over to me and pulled my hand resulting in me tumbling forward. She pulled me to the office's sofa and pushed me down to take a seat while siting opposite me.

"Now talk." she scoffed and leaned back into the sofa. I sighed and looked at her for mercy but that earned a glare from her. Giving in, I nod my head and went on with telling her the whole story. Each passing moment her glare soften and sometimes a frown could be seen.

"... and now I don't know what I should do anymore." I said sighing after finishing the sentence. My eyes locked on the pair of black heels I wore today. Then suddenly, Tomoyo burst into laughter. I perked up and stared at her trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, Sakura! You're an idiot seriously. I can't believe you haven't changed when you're in love." she said through her constant laughter. I glared at her and put both of my arms on my hips while leaning forward to her.

"Tomoyo! How could joke about this?!" I said to her angry that she took my problem as a joke. She shook her hand in front of me and continued to laugh. I looked away from her angrily.

"My bad, my bad. Sorry. But it reminded me of the time when you were in love with this basketball player in our school team and well, you did crazy stuff for him and made a big fool out of yourself. Sakura, you work too hard on love." she said finally stopping her laughter but a few giggles could be heard here and there. I took a peek at her and leaned forward to pinch her nose. She stopped and spared me a glare but a smile soon took its place.

"Don't remind me of that guy. I cried weeks for him. Well, the thing is back then I was just another fifteen year old. I was naive, that's all." I said and crossed my arms. Tomoyo rubbed her nose and smiled at me. She then nodded and looking at me.

"We're stupid when we're fifteen, aren't we? Anyway, my point is that love isn't what's right or wrong. It's all about being truthful and well, timing."she said to me. I slowly uncrossed my arms and stare right back at her. She had her hair tied up today in a ponytail like we used to when we're sixteen. Her face fair as ever and some faint make up was seen. Her purple orbs seem to show happiness. Just then, I realized everyone was happy around me and I was only the dumb one who waited for the happiness to arrive. I was a whining baby, I had to cry and worry about Asami's feelings for Syaoran when she was just doing the same thing with me - and that's waiting for Syaoran to notice. If I want to let my feelings be known, I had to take action but I didn't and here I am sobbing after a stupid fight.

"All you need now is to be honest with your feelings and tell them to Syaoran. I'm sure he'll open his locked up heart to you. But if you want to know even more about him, I'm no the right person for this. There must be someone who knows Syaoran more than you do." Tomoyo continued while her long slender fingers traced circles along the hem of the skirt. A smiled hung on my face as I understood what Tomoyo meant. All this time, I should have just be honest and straightforward but instead I fear that I would be rejected and it made things worse. Syaoran being honest through his actions the whole time and I didn't even realize. He was jealous that I went out with Sousuke and he was worried when he thought his past with Asami might hurt my heart. His cold words was a reflection to his warm heart.

"Yes,there is. And I'm gonna talk to her now!" I said energized while standing up with full force. Tomoyo was shocked by my sudden movement but soon she grinned at me and nodded. We shared a hug and laughed. Then, my phone rang and quickly I picked it up.

"Hello, Sakura here!" I shouted cheerfully to the other end. A slight giggle was heard.

"Sakura! How are you?" a female voice was heard and her giggle subsided. My eyes lit up upon the caller, it was the person I was going to talk to - Mei Ling!

"Mei Ling!Well, I'm better than before! What's the matter?" I said happily to her while smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, that's great! I wanted to invite you to Hong Kong, my house. Do you think you can go?"she asked and took a glance over to my secretary. Tomoyo smiled and nodded back.

"Sure! I'll call you later when I bought the ticket." I replied happy that I was going to meet my new friend.

"It's okay, the Li private jet will take you. Just spot Wei at the airport and he'll get everything straight. See you!" she said and ended the call. I smiled to the phone still clutched in my hand and turned to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled too.

"Looks like I'm going on a trip to Hong Kong." I said to her and she pouted.

"Sakura, you've been missing a lot of work these days and a trip isn't good." she said pouting her bottom lip out and crossing her arms. I walked to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. But I have too if I still wanna make up with Syaoran. Oh, right! What about telling Syaoran?" I said then frowned realizing that I had to talk to Syaoran about my visit. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head.

"I was just kidding. Of course you may go, what am I, a relationship destroyer? And about Syaoran, I'll handle it. But it's best if we keep a secret." she said smiling then she put a forefinger upon her pink lips and made a silent sign. I hugged her and giggled. Thanks, Tomoyo! You're the best friend in the world! After wrapping up a few things, I grabbed my purse and headed on a taxi to the airport. Tomoyo waved me goodbye as the taxi left the office. On reaching the airport, I saw Wei standing in the middle of the lobby with a smile. He greeted me and lead me to the jet. After a few hours, I arrived the Hong Kong airport and there people everywhere. Remembering Wei's instructions, I went to the lobby without getting lost and saw Mei Ling standing in the crowd waving her hand to me.

A big smile was what she wore on her fair face completed with her straight raven hair down her back. Her eyes gleam with glee as I walked to her. Her arms were soon around me and we shared a hug.

"Sakura! Welcome to Hong Kong!" she said to me as I nodded to her then with her hand on mine, she pulled me to the car and we headed to her house which was huge. It was just as huge as Yelan-san's house back in Tokyo. There was complete graden maze and a beautiful peony garden. I stared wide eyed at the house as we passed by. She lead me to the living room and it was big. Paintings hung on the walls and vintage furnitures were placed in each inch of the room.

"So, welcome to my humble abode, Sakura!" after we sat on the softest sofa I ever sat on before, she said to me while stretching her arms wide. I smiled at her still amazed by the décor of the place.

"Where's Ryu?" I asked curious as her husband was not seen anywhere. If he was a gentleman, he would have greeted me. My hands smoothed the sofa and eyes darted from one end of the room to another.

"Oh, he's working as usual. It makes me bored having him work all day." Mei Ling pouted and said. Her arms crossed around her petite body. I laughed at her immature look.

"Men are all workaholics, I guess. And they would say women don't understand the enjoyment of working day in and out." I joked and giggled. Mei Ling laughed at my joke and soon the room went silent as the laughter died down.

"So why don't we talk?" Mei Ling said leaning back onto the sofa. I nodded thinking about who should start first. Then Mei Ling's face went serious all of the sudden and took me by shock.

"How's things with him lately?" she asked looking straight at me and I gulped. Knowing this was coming sooner or later, I smoothed my skirt and tried to talk.

"It's bad, not just average bad but very bad." still nervous to talk to Mei Ling about this matter, I mumbled. She nodded at me.

"I was worried since the last time but I didn't thought it would be that bad. Mind telling me the story?" she smiled and said while her fingers smoothed away some stray lock of hair that was flying around. I nodded and went on with the story up till where Tomoyo gave me advice. Mei Ling's face was more dramatic than Tomoyo's, she went from white to red.

"I agree with Tomoyo. But since she said that you want to know more, I'll tell you." she gripped the hem of her red dress and sighed. I sighed too and nodded to agree.

"Actually, Syaoran had complicating love relationships from when he left for Hong Kong. Well, that wasn't a new fact but since I went to the same college as him, I pretty much get how he went from polite and cute to the playboy you think he is. He wasn't that flirty at all not ever, not even now. Asami's love was one thing but he told me before as I confront him about him leaving a strand of broken hearts behind his tail. He said that his heart had belonged to someone else from a long time ago. He did love Asami back then but he realized he loved that person even more. On the other hand, being the Li clan's heir isn't a fun thing so my aunt had a lot of things arranged for his future. And she told him before that he would never go back to Tokyo ever again on the first day he arrived Hong Kong. That shook him pretty bad because he thought he was never ever going to have freedom and be with the person he loved. So he went playboy mode and never took girls seriously since he had the thought of arranged marriage etched in his mind." Mei Ling explained as her face showed pity for Syaoran. I didn't know that he had such a tough life, living up to his mother's expectations was hard. So that means he didn't really love Asami that much. But now the big problem is he had another person he truly loved, who is it? My stomach was full of butterflies.

"I didn't found out who it was because I thought he might want some privacy. Well, let you in on a secret." she said then it turned to a whisper as she leaned forward to me. I leaned my ear to her. Just as she finished telling me the secret, I blush into dark red.

What Mei Ling's exact words were '_Sometimes I would catch him out in the rain staring straight down into a puddle and he had the most sincere smile like he was looking at the person he loved. It became a magic mirror that would lead him to the one he loves.' _My heart raced as I thought how much the grumpy, cold-mouthed Syaoran would be like if he was thinking about 'her'. The blush soon died down when I realized Mei Ling was staring at me smiling. It's quite embarrassing.

"But what about Sousuke?" I muttered softly thinking of that certain brown haired man that grinned happily. It would crush my heart if I hurt his.

"Sakura, you just have to tell him then. Nothing gonna work out if you keep dilly-dallying. And don't worry Sousuke will understand." Mei Ling patted my hand that was laid out cold on my skirt. Her warmth seem to assure me and it made me smile.

"But, I think you better make a reply to him first out of care before you confess." she added looking out through the long pane window besides us, it showed the peony garden and it was so beautiful like out of a fairytale. I nodded in agreement and never asked about anything anymore. Although I'm quite curious about Syaoran's first love.

Later, Mei Ling took me on a tour around her big house. Although it was situated her in Hong Kong but the décor was almost vintage European style. She told me it was Ryu's doing, he had a knack for vintage it seems. The best part was she took me out to her peony garden. It was blooming fully now although it was much hotter here. There was a small pond near the back and a few fish made it its home. Colourful peonies surround us as she told me to take a seat by the bench looking out into the fairytale land. We then took a turn in the maze and well, I got lost. Mei Ling took about five minutes to save me but for me it was a load of fun.

"Hello, Sakura. Honey." Ryu met us while we're sitting on the bench talking. And you should see Mei Ling's reaction to Ryu as he found out I was invited by an impromptu invitation to Hong Kong. Looks like he didn't know about my visit. After greeting him back, Mei Ling's face turned into a puppy face as Ryu gave a glare.

"It's okay, Ryu-san. I shouldn't have come unknowingly but I had things to discuss with Mei Ling." I quickly explained before he took his glaring even further. Ryu's eyes soften upon my apology but then shook his head.

"No, never mind. Since you're here, you might as well stay the night and I think my wife would love you to." he said smiling politely. I nodded and thanked him while Mei Ling stare at him with gratitude. It made me blush when she gave her husband a quick peck on his cheek too. Ryu chuckled and lead us back into the house.

Over dinner, Mei Ling once again made me laugh as she shared Syaoran's childhood comedies. Every time, Ryu would never fail to sigh and shook his head with a smile. I bet he thinks his wife is cute too. Mei Ling sure was immature but she was cute in that way. She shines in her husband's love and it made her very happy. After Mei Ling lead me to my room, I plopped on the bed and took out my phone. There was one voice message and secretly I hoped it was him. I nervously opened it but soon sighed sadly as Tomoyo's voice filled the air.

"_Hey, Sakura. How's it going? Did you find out anything? Sorry but Syaoran didn't call or made an appoint to ask me though. But don't worry Eriol did say he looked a bit flustered today. So you're coming back tomorrow? Call me when you reach the airport. Bye! _" it ended with a beep and my hand fell limp against the soft sheets. So he never asked about me, huh? But him being flustered over something probably me was good enough. All there's left is to confess my feelings. But in my heart I could feel a twinge of fear of rejection as Syaoran's true love was someone else. I thought of Sousuke and his confession, was he scared too thinking about me rejecting him? I guess everyone who's in love is going to feel that way. I sat up reaching into my bag as I searched for his ring. The ring was there laying in my bag left untouched. I caressed it in my hand with feather light touches.

I picked it up and slide it into my little finger. It fits perfectly. Why can't I just love Sousuke? That would make things much more easier but the one I love is him... I sighed taking off the ring quickly and tucked it inside my bag. Guess I should go to sleep. Closing my eyes slowly, I drifted off.

As the sun shone its way into the room, I woke up stretching my arms. Yesterday was quite pleasant after having my thoughts said. But thinking about the reply to Sousuke, my heart twitched. How am I going to break it out to that sweet guy? And furthermore, confess? I shook my head, there's no time for silly thoughts. Crawling out of bed, I took a shower and wore back my clothes. But this time I had my hair up in a high bun. Creeping out of the room, I explored the house and fortunately found my way to the peony garden. The dew upon its petals were like crystals that shimmer in the light. The garden had me energized with its freshness. Stretching out my arms, I took a deep breath.

"Having a nice time? Well, the peonies look good." just as I was relieving, a voice came from behind and turned around to see a pinstriped suit man standing at the entrance with a smile. He had his blonde hair combed back.

"Good morning, Ryu-san." I greeted quickly and bowed. He nodded to me and his gaze turned to the peonies and smiled. My gaze followed his and it landed on a bush of yellow white peonies.

"You know, I planted those there. Mei Ling planted all the others though." he said chuckling while his attention never once left that surprisingly small bush of peonies. I nodded and smiled.

"I didn't know Mei Ling has a green thumb moreover I absolutely didn't know you had one too." I said giggling.

"Mei Ling's the one who has it, not me. But those peonies were certainly mine since it was gift to her." he said this time leaning against the door frame. I walked to him ready to leave the peonies to bask in the sunlight.

"Oh, really? That's romantic." I said nodding. He laughed.

"But I bet Syaoran's much more romantic than I although he can be shy." he said laughing. His hands were tucked in his fancy pockets. I looked at him confused.

"Syaoran's romantic?" I asked unbelievable. He nodded to me and both of us walked to the kitchen.

"Sure. He had a lot of ideas when it comes to a special person." he said confirming his words while I nodded finally understood. So Syaoran can be nice and sweet when he wants to. I know he's sweet and all from a lot of people, Asami, Tomoyo, Dad, Mei Ling and even Ryu confirmed this. Maybe I've been so focused on his bad parts that I didn't noticed his good ones. Like the time when he saved me from falling flat , the time when I drowned and the times we spent laughing.

After a hearty breakfast, I went back to Tokyo on the private jet and well, hurried to Sousuke's cafe. Then, the thought of facing Asami again made me shiver. I am still scared and worried about her confessing. I don't object it but what if Syaoran's first love was her all along? I shuddered at the thought.

Getting off in front of the cafe, I could hear the liveliness of it from the outside. Even on a normal day, it still bursts with warmth and happiness. I slowly paced to the door and reaching it with a hand that was cold with sweat. The door revealed a busy cafe with waiters and waitresses pacing here and there with food. There were women and men all together. Then a young girl about seventeen look at me curiously and thought I was a customer. But I asked about Sousuke's whereabouts and she reluctantly told me. Shouting into the kitchen, Sousuke walked out a moment later with his ever ready grin and his hair in a red bandanna. I smiled to him and he blushed instantly. The young girl was shocked that the flirty Sousuke blushed and gave a quick glare before leaving to work. Looks like he had an admirer. I chuckled under my breath. Leading me out to the beach, we stood there watching the vast sea as the wind blew.

"So Sakura, I didn't thought I would see you now." he said eyes stuck on the sea and never at me. I guess he knows why I'm here. I gulped and nodded.

"Sousuke..." I muttered and finally he focused his stare on me while I stare straight back at his auburn orbs.

"I know why you're here, Sakura. And I think I know the answer." he sighed and said gaze falling to his sneakers. I searched my bag and took out the ring in my palm.

"Sousuke... I... I'm sorry. Really. I love Syaoran and not you." I said looking down at the ring with a frown. I absolutely don't like this part. Sousuke cleared his throat and his calloused fingers reached for the ring that settled in my palm. The ring looked small in his grasp.

"I know that too. I could see it since the day I met you. But part of me hoped that one day you would love me back." he said giving me a sad smile. He toyed with the ring and one hand reached for mine and he placed it at the core of my palm.

"Sousuke?" I was curious to his doing and he finally smiled to me.

"Keep it as a memento of me." he said explaining his means. I nodded and put it back into my bag. I guess I could fulfill this wish of his. I smiled to him and we both shared a small laugh.

"We could still be friends?" I asked him hoping we could be. He nodded and eyes turned to the cafe.

"Sure. Well, I better get back." he said brushing his hair that was messed up by the wind. I nodded once again but before he could leave, I reached over and gave him a hug. A brief one was all it was, a friendly one. He froze right away and I giggled at his awkwardness.

"Sakura, I don't know if I should tell you this or not. But Asami went to Tokyo today." he said with a frown when I released him from my hug. This time I froze instead. Asami went to Tokyo ? She's going to confess today? A lot of worries came to me. But a small pat on the shoulders woke me from my trance. Sousuke smiled to me and shook his head.

"I know Asami loves Syaoran but I do know Syaoran doesn't love her back. So it your chance to confess, don't be afraid. Sakura, you were fine as you are." he assured me and I was touched. To think that a person rejected by me was still rooting for my love. I nodded hard and smiled.

"Thanks, Sousuke. Well, I better get going." I said and he put his hand down and pushed me back. With a wave, I left for Tokyo. I better hurry if I want to make this. Wait for me, Syaoran! I love you!

**A/N : So how was it? Did it made you craving for more? Give you a hint, the next part's gonna be even more 'delicious' than this. Actually ten times more. So stay tuned. I'll try to update more faster. **


	13. Sweetness of being loved

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm back for now. I've been quite busy with my important exams coming up and I will be free in October. So bear with me. I don't own ccs and all the characters unfortunately. But I'm quite content with just writing them in my little stories. Well, I'd promised you guys an awesome chapter, so here it is! *drum roll* But I hope it fits the word awesome. Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 13

I swear my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. Getting off the taxi in front of the Li Company Ltd. , I hurried into the lobby with a worried look. My palms were sweating cold and my tummy was full of butterflies. I spotted a familiar red head talking to one of the employees. Walking fast to her, I called her name. I sigh of relief when she turned over with a smile.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Chiharu, the said red head said as she saw me walking to her.

"I...I... did a black haired girl with black eyes came in today?" I said panting from exhaustion. Chasing all the way back here sure was tiring. Chiharu arched an eyebrow.

"Yea, I saw her. She said she wanted to find Syaoran." Chiharu said obviously curious as to why I was in this state asking her about a woman. I shook my head hearing her answer. Oh no, I'm late! Asami arrived here before me. I hope she didn't confessed yet.

"Thanks, Chiharu! And I'm going to find Syaoran now." I said running towards the elevators with stopping for a breath. Chiharu stared at me like I was crazy and reluctantly went back to work as I disappeared into the elevator. Pressing the floor Syaoran was at, I sighed and began to shudder. I'm quite scared about knowing who Syaoran loved. Me or Asami? As the door opened upon arriving, I dashed out to the hallways looking for his office. After searching for some time, I found his office with the help from an employee. His office was located at the end of the hallway with a big wooden door. The door was left ajar and I didn't hear any talking. Creeping close to the door silently, I peeked into the opening and my heart stopped.

In his office, they were both..both hugging each other with Asami's back faced to me. Some soft mumbling could be heard from this distance. Syaoran's face hung a small smile as Asami buried her fair face into the curve of his neck. Her arms wrapped tightly around Syaoran's waist making his suit crumpled upon her grip. Whereas, Syaoran placed his arms around her back and gave her a tight squeeze. My tears were begging me to let them out and I shook my head to hold it in. But disobediently, a lone tear came streaming down my cheek as my eyes glued upon the scene. I could feel my body numb. I tried to suppress a light sob from coming out my shivering lips but I just couldn't be strong enough. And reluctantly, I let a sob sound. Upon hearing my sob, their heads started to turn to my direction but before I could see what's coming, I ran. Ran away from the thing that worried me the most, the thing that hurt me the most. I ran away from Syaoran.

Dashing into the nearest elevator, I quickly pressed the button and slumped against the walls of that confined space. I let out everything that is left to hold, I cried with tears down my face. Sniffles and sobs were one until the door opened. Picking myself up, I ran again, this time soft cries accompanied as I passed by Chiharu who was shocked. Crossing the street, I went back to the only place now that could calm myself down. Passing by a lot of shocked employees, I dashed into my office, locking the door as I slumped down with my head between my knees crying. Why did he just have to choose her? Am I not good enough? Why, just why did every person I loved has to choose another? Why can't I be good enough?! Why?! I screamed in my heart all the unfairness that I experienced. My sobs became louder and my tear-stained face were soon covered with a new batch of tears. I shouldn't have loved him when I knew I can't.

"Sakura! Are you in there?!" Tomoyo's worried voice sounded through the door. My sobs went temporary silent as I try to calm myself.

"Yea, I'm in here. What's wrong? I need to do something." I tried to say without a wobbly voice after crying. I sniffed my nose to make myself look like I'm okay. I couldn't let Tomoyo worry. She might beat Syaoran into a pulp.

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong, Sakura. You scared our employees with your tear-stained face and a red runny nose. That's what. Are you okay? Anyway, I'm coming in." Tomoyo rambled on, even more worried than before. Her hands started to bang on the door. I lean against it to stop her from even trying to come in.

"Please don't. Stop, Tomoyo. I'm okay now." I tried to stop her from smashing into here with her strength. I stood up wiping my face from the leftover tears as she stopped banging.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Continue your work, Tomoyo and I'll come out in a jiffy." I tried to say in a cheerful mood. But what answered me back was silence. Curious to why Tomoyo never answered, I wipe my face once more and proceeded to open the door. My eyes widen to what I saw beyond the only barrier I had.

He leaned against the door frame with a cool look and I froze. Tomoyo stood behind him with a smile that was sweet enough. As my mind registered, I frowned, I'm not ready for this. I started to back away slowly leaving the door open. A smirk came on his face and I shuddered. What's he going to do? More backing away was all I could do. He came in with his hands in his pockets. And closed the door with his foot. My face turned red with embarrassment. Why's he here? What about Asami?

"Now who's saying that she's fine?" his low voice said and I looked away refusing to answer. He proceeded towards me and I backed away.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" he said once again demanding an answer. But his eyes seem to soften upon my tear stained face. He started to move forward trapping me between the desk and his toned body. I looked away unable to face him even more scared to stare straight into his auburn orbs.

"I..I..." unable to speak due to nervousness, I tried to lean back as much as possible making some space between us. But it was too much my heart raced like it was in a hundred kilometer marathon. Heat flushed my cheeks.

"If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know, Sakura?" he said in a soft voice encouraging me to speak. I shook my head.

" Syaoran?" I whispered softly. He looked at me as I mustered courage to stare right at him. But courage failed me and soon my gaze fell upon my heels.

"I'm sorry for all the fights we had. The truth is... Syaoran, no matter who you love, I love you." finally those words that have been longing to be released had been set free. As soon as the words left my lips, another pair of lips soon covered mine. He tilted my head with a hand and pressed his lips tightly on mine. His were warm and sweet. I went flustered and soon indulged the kiss. I wondered how a normal kiss could become so sweet yet perfect. Gasping for air, we soon lost contact as I stared at him smirk while blushing like a the reddest apple you could find.

"Sakura... I'm sorry too." he said finally the smirk turned into a smile. I stared confused at him. Is he really apologizing?

"What? Never seen me apologizing before?" he chuckled at my confused and shocked expression. His hearty chuckle are music to my ears. I blushed even more and frowned. Suddenly, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, crushing me against his. Unable to react fast enough, my arms stay hanging down. My face was at the crook of his neck just like Asami's a moment ago. He buried his face deep into my long hair. His body warmth seem to spread through out of body like a virus.

"Syaoran?" I asked still shocked about his tight hug. His breath could be felt at the side of my neck.

"About your confession, I love you too, Sakura." he whispered lovingly for the first time into my ear. Heat flushed my cheeks and heart went crazy. Time stopped for a moment. Before my conscience pushed him away with both of my hands, he fell back a bit not even one bit shocked as why I pushed him away.

"But-but what about Asami...?" I said looking down a certain promise haunted my mind. I told her I didn't love Syaoran. But inside this love is eating me up. I shook my head guilty that I betrayed her friendship.

"What about her?" he asked back as I looked up at him astonished. He asked as if he didn't know better.

"She loves you, Syaoran and I promise... I promise..." I shouted back at him but soon my words started to trail off.

"I know she loves me but I love you, Sakura." he said as he walked closer to me. I dodged from him and walked to the other end of the room. Fearing that my heart will explode from all this, I did a right choice to walk away from him.

"Then why did you..." I wanted to ask him but my heart stopped me from it. Tears once again formed in my eyes as I think back to what I saw. Syaoran and Asami were meant together not me with Syaoran. They loved each other truly when they were just middle-schoolers. A love so true that it breaks my heart.

"The hug was just what Asami wanted before we part ways and never see each other again." he said looking away with his hands coolly tucked in his pockets.

"But I..." I said softly trying to find way to say something. But my mind left me speechless. Suddenly, Syaoran's head perked up and his eyes stared straight into mine. It took me as its captive and I left standing there unable to move.

"Listen, Sakura. I did once love Asami but it was nothing but the past. Now the person I care and love the most is you. So you can't run away from me, Sakura 'cause I took you heart away while you took mine." he said as he slowly walked to me finally stopping in front of me with a smile. I understood what Ryu meant by saying he was romantic. My heart throbbed for him.

"Really? You love me?" I asked to confirm that this isn't a dream that crazy old me made up. He nodded.

"Now are you going to hug me?" he smirked and asked. Without hesitation this time, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. His warm body crushed against mine and I could hear his heart beating like mine faintly. I knew this time this was definitely real. I got the person I love forever if Kami lets me. I smile into his chest as tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks. I backed away a bit as he grabbed my face with one of his hands making me look at him and nothing else.

"Why are you still crying when I'm being embarrassed here?" he said softly to me while using his free hand to wipe off my tears. Then I grinned at him and he gave my forehead a blessing, a kiss. I giggled as our foreheads touched.

"I win! Yes, I knew it!" we immediately let go of each other as Tomoyo burst open the door annoyingly. Syaoran and I blushed as Tomoyo's grin grew wider.

"Sakura! The 5000 yen is mine at last!" she shouted happily while doing a small happy dance. I shook my head then realized what she meant.

"Tomoyo! You bet on us?!" I shouted out of disappointment. Her cocky grin soon turned into a frown as I scowled at her. She walked over to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"Sakura, sorry that I bet on both of you. I just wanted to win some money for my secret beef yakiniku trip. I already found one near the coast and they said it's the number one in Japan." she explained trying to soothe my anger. I glared at her, how could she bet on me?! On my love life?! And that's because she wanted some good beef yakiniku?!

"That's no excuse, Mrs. Hiragiizawa. You're not my friend anymore." I looked away pouting and Tomoyo gave me an apologetic face. Taking small peeks on my best buddy, I finally sighed as I always took sympathy over her puppy dog face.

"Okay, stop. I will forgive you if you bring me to eat some good yakiniku." I said smiling at my friend. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed out of shock.

"Hoe! Syaoran!" I shouted while my body was pulled back to lean against his firm chest. Tomoyo saw his action and blushed while a grin hung on her face. I blushed too due to sudden contact. Syaoran chuckled at my expression.

"Well, I'm going, Sakura. See you later." he muttered into my bright red ear. I nodded and as he let go of me, I could feel a twinge of disappointment in the littlest corner of my heart. But I refused to let it show. With his hands shoved in his pockets, he walked out the door and a soft thud was heard when he closed the door. Just as he left, Tomoyo and me shared a glance and broke into laughter. She and I know that finally my love came true and are so happy about it.

Finishing the day in the happiest mood, I walked out of the building with a smile. The weather was cold today as well as all the other days but inside I felt warmth. Looking over to the tall building where he worked, I smiled even more thinking of when he would walk out of that door with a smirk as usual and we would go home. But suddenly a frown appeared on my face as I remembered a certain person, a friend who trusted me and I instead betrayed her. What would she think now? That I lied to her about my feelings and robbed away her happiness with the person she loved? I could never ever ask for her forgiveness, that is too cruel and selfish. But I hope we're still friends but thinking of her crying her eyes out and maybe hatred has bloomed in her heart for me, my heart sincerely ached. And no other medicine could heal it. I shook my head and looked down at my heels.

"Thinking 'bout something?" a voice came in front of me and my ears recognize it perfectly well. My eyes glanced up the owner and a small smile broke.

"Hey. I'm just waiting for you." I said smiling at him as a smirk replied me. I walked to him with my arms behind my back holding my handbag.

"Well, sorry. I had some stuff to take care of." he nodded and said. I shook my head to tell him that it didn't mattered since he's here now. Silence fell on us.

"Well, I'm definitely hungry. Ramen?" I said to break the silence that made me tense. He laughed and nodded. Seeing him laugh carefree, I sighed and followed him as he headed for my favourite ramen shop, Cat's Eye Ramen. Suddenly, a hand was held out in front of me and I stopped.

"I'm kinda rusty when it comes to these things." he said to me as I looked at him with confusion. Finally understood his meaning, I put my hand in his and a firm grip was made around mine. A bright shade of red coloured my cheeks as we walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

Having small talk during our dinner, everything seem uncomfortable. Constant worry over my appearance made it even more worse. Taking a bite of my ramen, I took a quick glance over to him, he remained calm and cool even while eating his ramen. All the women in the restaurant were ogling at him although there were only about twenty of them. Syaoran Li, the sexiest bachelor alive and he married me, well with help from his mother. Most of all, he loves me, me the clumsy idiot who fell in marathons and got low marks for simple maths. I shook my head, how could I ever pair up with this perfect man? I smiled to my ramen but at least I'm happy with him loving me now. Even if there's a chance that he won't later in the future.

"Smiling to your ramen, huh?" he joked when he noticed my action. I glared at him.

"Can't I do that? Well, for your information, ramen is my second lover." I snapped back at him who was trying to control his laughter. But he failed badly.

"Fine, whatever you say. Although you kinda look like an idiot earlier ago." he said and continued eating with me trying to burn a hole through the side of his head. Even after dinner and on the way back home, we kept silent. It's not that I don't want to talk to him, I feel nervous thinking that the person I love loved me back and it was the happiest thing. He seem nervous too after a few glances. I got to agree with him that dating has been a bit rusty since the last jerk that dumped me was when I was about seventeen. I wonder why Syaoran's nervous, I mean he had ladies falling on their feet for him and he practically had every woman he could have. I just understand that part of him and the most curious part was about his first love.

Was Mei Ling right about the part where he would always remember her and secretly loved her? What if she's out there and what if when they finally meet they would...? Thinking about this, my stomach lurched and I feel nauseous. My palms sweat as I stare out the car window at the passing cars and buildings. Silence makes me think about a lot of things.

Arriving our home, I stepped out the car and walked to the lobby. My gaze fell upon the pavement as I walked. Suddenly, a wall of flesh blocked me and I tumbled back. Looking up, I stared at two auburn eyes that reflected my green ones. His gaze contained worried feelings.

"Are you okay, Sakura? 'Cause you're quite silent." he said smiling at me who was shorter than him. I shook my head and smiled back. I couldn't tell him that I was worried that he would leave me sooner or later. Or the question about his first love. What would he say? I definitely don't want him angry at me.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, Syaoran." I muttered back. My grip tighten around the handle of my handbag. A soft sigh was heard from him.

"Well, I bet you're lying." he said back to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm just thinking about something, that's all." I said to assure him. Maybe I would ask him when it's the right time. About his first love and all. But now I should focus on him loving me. Thinking about the last thought, I lunge forward to him wrapping him with my arms and my head nuzzled into his chest. He embraced me back, giving me a kiss in the midst of my brown hair.

That night, I slept all right. Worries at the back of my mind, left forgotten by my happiness. The next day, I woke up with a light kiss to my forehead. Slowly opening my emerald eyes, they met with a pair of attractive brown ones.

"Why do you always win me when it comes to waking up?" I said to me with an annoyed tone. He had changed into his black suit and looking at the clock behind him, it was only seven in the morning. It's a pain to have a husband who wakes up early than you do.

"Lazy bum, it's already seven and some people have work to do. And it's not just waking up, I win you in a lot of things." he smirked and went to the dresser to maybe grab a comb. His hair was messy as usual but he always didn't make an effort to comb it neat. Hmph, men.

"Don't you say. Who's the one who needs someone to cook for him and maybe wash his clothes?" I said back to him as I jumped out of bed and stretched. He snorted at me.

"That's the only things you're good at." he scoffed back at me while emphasizing the word 'only'. Glaring at his broad back desperately trying to make him burn right at that spot, I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. He turned around with a smirk.

"Oh, you heard me, Mrs. Li." he said to me with that annoying grin back on his face. I stomped to him. And to think I could have a good morning.

"Oh, I heard you. Just confirming whether you really want to say that to me." I glared at him in my pink flannel pyjamas. He looked at me up and down then nodded.

"Yea, I do." surprisingly, he answered me that. And... I pounced him. We both fell back onto the wooden floor boards with a thud. I laughed as I found him flustered to my sudden action. He must have thought that I, the forever sweet Sakura would never do that.

"That's what you get from insulting me and for being a snob." I said to me trying to trap him between my arms. But his broad frame was definitely getting in my way. A smirk grew on his face as I struggled to trap him. Suddenly, a switch of placing and instead I became the prisoner.

"Hoe!" I squeaked when he suddenly grabbed me from my waist and turned over. He chuckled and soon his face was inches away from me. Heat flushed my cheeks as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Who's the one being captive now?" He said in his low voice. His suit was a bit wrinkled after me pouncing him. His hair resumed its messiness accompanied by his beautiful brown eyes.

"Very funny, Syaoran. Now get off me." I tried to sound as serious as I can but the rapid beating of my heart making it very difficult. He shook his head smirking.

"No, Sakura. You forgot that I know martial arts. And now for your punishment." he smirked and said. I gulped. Punishment? His face suddenly drew closer to mine, so close that I could easily feel his breath near my skin. He going to...kiss...

"Sorry to interrupt, Syaoran-sama. Sakura-sama." an elderly voice came from the door and both of us looked up only to find Wei standing there in his suit. His hair neatly combed back while his face bore a small smile. After knowing who our intruder was, Syaoran quickly stood up and tidied his suit. His face no longer was smirking and became expressionless. I sat up in my pyjamas face blushing like an idiot.

"What's the matter, Wei?" Syaoran said calmly to the elder person while his hands kept on smoothing his wrinkled suit. I soon stood up next to Syaoran bowing to Wei-san as a greeting. Wei bowed back.

"Sorry to intrude, Syaoran-sama. But I have already rang the bell a lot of times and you didn't open so I used the spare key." he explained calmly to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded to him.

"Yelan-sama asked me to bring Sakura-sama to the mansion." after getting approve from Syaoran, he explained his reason as I stared at him wide -eyed. What does Yelan-san want from me now? My whole body shivered from the tense of seeing her later. What should I wear? Formal or a dress? I was starting to panic inside. I tightly clenched my fists.

"Okay, let her shower first and you may bring her to my mother." Syaoran nodded while saying. His hands were adjusting his blue striped tie since it went crooked after our little... I nodded too as Wei-san walked out of the room leaving us both.

I gulped and took a deep breath. Quickly walking to the cupboard, I struggled to choose my attire for the visit. Should I wear a black working suit or just jeans and a blouse? Hair up in a bun? During my almost breakdown from panic, two hands covered mine while a warm body wrapped around mine. I blushed and sighed.

"Slow down, Sakura." he whispered to me softly. Breath touching the red skin on my ear. I nodded.

"Okay, Syaoran." I mumbled and sighed once again. He brought my right hand to his lips and gently placed a tender kiss on it. My skin burned from the touch of his lips.

"It's okay. My mother won't eat you up. Just be yourself." he said to me and I could feel him smile with my back facing him. I smiled too at his calm and soft words. Panicked feelings soon fade away replacing with the feeling of being loved.

"Well, Wei will take good care of you so I'm going." he said to me lastly before letting go of my hands and my back soon felt the cold air. He walked out of the room closing the door. And I smiled with my cheeks still colored with light pink. I touched the place where his kiss fell sighing. I love him so much.

Choosing my normal work clothes, I jumped in the shower ready to face anything that Yelan had probably prepared for me. Smiling as I felt the sweetness of being loved.

**A/N : So?! So?! How was it?! I'm pretty sure it had you smiling. But just to make sure, review please! More fluff coming up in October! I loved the part where he kissed her hand. So cute! Awww~ now I'm screaming here like an idiot while banging the table. It's weird since I'm the author. Hehe...Well, see you next chapter. Oh and yakiniku is a type of dish which involves grilled meat, sort of like a barbecue but it's delicious. **


	14. Love changed me

**A/N : Hey guys! Seems like a can make one chapter more until the exam. A week more and I'll be hugging me textbooks. So here the end to the story. Thanks to you guys who supported me along the way and those who reviewed. I definitely love you guys! I never thought this day would come actually but it did. So enjoy your chapter 14, guys! **

Chapter 14

Sitting in the car, I felt nervous although Syaoran told me to be myself. I fidget around fiddling with my fingers. Wei's back faced me as he drove the car along the streets heading to the gigantic mansion.

"Wei-san?" finally I couldn't hold it in anymore. This tense situation is getting on my nerves. I uttered to the elder man.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?" he answered back politely as always. Sometimes I feel a bothersome feeling about him calling me ' Sakura-sama'. I leaned back into the car seat and sighed softly.

"Anou... I was wondering about what Yelan-san wants from me." I said to me hesitating. Yelan always seem to be a scary figure in my mind, her face was always so calm and composed. I mean what kind of woman goes tight-lipped when her son talks to her? I get the shivers just looking at her in the eye.

"I'm sure Yelan-sama will not want anything difficult from you, Sakura-sama." the butler answered my question. That doesn't even count as an answer. I sighed once again planning to give up on that topic. Wei-san looks so distant from me like I'm his superior or anything. Well, yea, I'm his sort of employer but seriously.

"Don't worry, Sakura-sama. Yelan-sama actually is a kind person." noticing my sigh, Wei-san quickly said. I nodded. Yelan-san a kind person? I couldn't shake off the feeling of her being kind. Just turning a corner, we arrived at the Li mansion which probably has twenty rooms in it plus a big Japanese garden. As we reached the front door, Wei quickly jumped out to open my door and lead me into the mansion to meet with Yelan.

Upon arriving a big heavy wooden door, Wei opened it and whispered something to the person beyond the door. I clutched the hem of my skirt and looked at my pumps. Do I look okay? I smoothed my blouse and skirt only to find Wei gesturing me to go in. as I walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was her ever scarlet red lips. She sat on a dark green colored armchair with her arms gently placed on the arms of the chair. Her legs crossed even though her skirt didn't even look one bit wrinkled. She wore a purple Hanfu with her hair up in a bun, hair ornaments in the folds of her hair. I walked slowly to her as she gestured for me to sit in the chair opposite her. The exact chair that I sat when I refused to marry her son. I never thought I would sit in it ever again.

"Sakura, good morning. How was your morning?" she said just as the door clicked signaling that Wei had left the room. I perked up to her sudden question.

"Good morning, Yelan-san. It's great." I answered politely to her. Her eyes soften upon mine. I gulped and took a deep breath. She nodded and took a sip from her tea.

"Want some tea?" she asked me and I nodded. She stood up and poured me a cup of Darjeeling tea. I took a small sip then placed it at the table beside me.

"Actually today, I want to talk to you about Syaoran." she said smiling for the first time. I looked at her like she was an alien. Syaoran? What does she want to say about him? I gulped, don't tell me she...

"How are you getting along with him? She asked me before I could think anything further. I smiled at her. So she wanted to talk about him on our relationship. Well, sooner or later I'm gotta tell her about our relationship.

"Actually, Syaoran and me... we are just going to keep on like this." I answered her looking out the window. The window showed me a great view of the street, it wasn't busy as the streets around Tokyo but it was better this way. More calmer.

"So you fell in love with him then?" she asked instead, out of my expectation. I didn't really think she would notice but she did. I nodded unable to find the right words to explain my happiness. Seeing me smile and nod, she nodded herself too.

"I guess I could see that coming." she said again and my gaze focused on her. She took her tea cup and smoothed the rim but she never took a sip. She just gently held it in her hand.

"You did?" I was shocked.

"Well, Syaoran didn't have anyone he cared so much as you. As a mother, I sort of guessed it." she explained as my mind registered what she said. Syaoran cared for me the most? I never thought of it before.

"I guess so. Yelan-san, did you object when he dated Asami-san?" I asked her just as the situation relaxed. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, I didn't need too. I knew he would soon figure out that he loved her but not the most. Not that I don't like the girl. But when you're a mother, you notice these things." she said staring into the brown liquid in her tea cup. So she did know that Syaoran never really loved Asami the most. What about his first love? My mind was itching me to ask.

"Then, who did he love the most?" I muttered giving in to my curious heart. She looked up at me and smiled.

"His first love, of course. But if you want to know who it is, you might have to ask him yourself." she smiled and said. She was definitely hiding something but I let it shrug off. I nodded back and finished my tea.

"Anou... Yelan-san, why did you make me marry him in the first place?" I asked the last question that I had in mind.

"Because I knew you two would be perfect together." she answered and the talk ended. I never have to ask anymore, the words seem to made itself clear.

"Well then, I have to leave. Sorry, Yelan-san." I said and stood up brushing the back of my skirt that have been wrinkled. She stood up too placing her empty tea cup on the table. My watch showed me that the time was already eleven. I'm two hours late for work, what a disgrace!

"It's okay. I hope next time you come you will be able to call me 'okaa-san'." she said smiling as she walked me to the door. I smiled back understood her meaning. Maybe soon. As soon as the door opened, it revealed the Li clan butler with a polite smile. I nodded to Yelan one last time and then the door closed leaving me to stare at the big wooden door.

During the trip back to the company, I went silent. Thinking that Yelan wasn't so bad after all, considering she was soft to me. Perhaps she had to man up for Syaoran since he did not have a father. Being a mother takes hard work and maybe okaa-san was like that too when she raised me. Although we didn't have discipline rules in the family, raising me and Touya must be one hell of a work. I wonder if okaa-san regret leaving me and Touya in the hands of our clumsy father. Would she agree to my marriage with Syaoran? I have a gut feeling she would, since she always puts my happiness as her first priority.

Hearing Wei called my name, I broke out of trance realizing we had arrived. I stepped out the car and thanked Wei. Walking through the hallways quickly, I remembered I had another stack of documents to filter and sign. Just as I thought, Tomoyo was glaring at me at my office door with her hands crossed. She gonna be mad at me for slacking all the time. I sighed and approached her.

"Ahem... excuse me, Li-san. You're late, terribly late." she said in a serious tone like she was really my secretary. I gave an apologetic look, I can't help it if Yelan wants to see me in the morning.

"Sorry, Tomoyo. So what's on the schedule for today?" I said to her as I opened to the door to my office. Seeing the stack of untouched documents, I gasped. When did it get so much? Have I really been skipping a lot? But it seem to me like it was just a week ago. I walked to my desk slouched.

"Nothing special. But look at those documents, Sakura. A total count of fifty documents." she said merciless. I sighed and grabbed my pen ready to tackle. A set of document takes half an hour to filter, how long am I going to take for fifty of the documents?! I shook my head admitting defeat. Say hello to overtime, Sakura.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you , they are all due tomorrow." her words smacked me in the face hard. Tomorrow?! I'm dead. Glancing at Tomoyo's evil smile, I shuddered. She definitely did this on purpose, just to rub in my happiness. Without further thoughts, I started my work hoping to finish in time for dinner. Which was impossible right from the start.

The clock showed me six in the evening as I sighed for the millionth time today. Looking over to the stack of documents, I gulped. I only managed to finish twenty sets and it's already time to go home with Syaoran. I slumped in my chair, my right hand sore from signing too much. Neck aching. Then, Tomoyo came in with that smile again, she really wants to work me to death, that slave driver! I glared at her.

"Well then, Sakura. Be a good girl and finish these. I'm going home with Eriol now." she said happily emphasizing the word 'going' and 'good'. Oh, so now she's going to leave me in this cold office to finish thirty sets of documents?! I stood up hands slamming on the table.

"You're going to leave me here alone?! Alone in a cold office, all by myself?!" I shouted at her hoping she would be merciful. I did hate to be alone at night in the office by myself. And with Naoko's new ghost stories, I'm sure to faint sooner or later. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not that merciless, Sakura. I was there when Naoko told me the stories too you know. Anyway, someone's going to take my place tonight. And that person's just outside." she giggled and said. Just as she finish her words, the door opened wider revealing someone that made me blush. He smiled at me hands in pockets. Tie loosely around his neck. I smiled back at him.

"Syaoran?" I called his name and looked over to Tomoyo who was now smirking. He walked to me that smile growing wider.

"See, Sakura. I'm not that merciless. Well, I'm going. And Syaoran, make sure she finishes her work." she said winking at both Syaoran and me. Pink coloured my cheeks as I watched her leave the room. Tomoyo, you sly fox! I focused my gaze on him next realizing that he was also staring at me. I looked away as if his gaze burned.

"Hey. You're quite slow when finishing your work." he said to me smirking peeking at the unfinished stack of documents. He never fail to tease me whenever wherever. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How about you? Don't you have work?" I asked him back sitting down in my swivel chair. Picking up my pen, I waited for his answer as I started on the next set.

"Unlike you, I finished them. You should try waking more early and going to work more early." he replied walking to my desk. He didn't forget to emphasize on the word 'early' . I looked up from the paper and glared at him.

"You must be insane to finish one week's of work. And I don't want to be early is because I like to laze around. Happy?" I said to him annoyed. My hands tapping on the desk as I glared at his smirk. I so want to wipe that smirk of his face. But thinking of waking up early, I gave up that thought. I am so not a morning person.

"I'm absolutely happy with your answer. Come, give me some those documents you despise so much." he said hand stretching out to me waiting for me to give him half of my work. I looked at him and then at my work then back at him.

"Are you sure, Syaoran? I don't want to tire you out. I mean you're just suppose to supervise me while I do it." I said to him hesitant. With such a big company, I bet there's tons of documents he need to filter and it's quite tiring even after you finish them. I shook my head refusing to hand him the documents.

"It's okay, besides I don't tire out easily like you but as your husband I gotta help you. So hand it over." he said as blush crept up his porcelain skin that he inherited from his mother. At first I thought he was going to tease me but in the end I smiled. I reached over to the pile of documents, grabbing half of it and passed it to him. He nodded like he was telling me to trust him to have this done. And I did right from the start.

After one hour and half, I could feel him stopped working, his footsteps reaching closer to me as one hand placed the papers beside me. I looked up from my work and was shocked realizing that he was so close to me and my breathing increased. He stood next to me leaning forward, his face a few centimeters apart from mine. I calmed myself hoping I wouldn't look like an idiot.

"I'm done with this pile. Seriously, your work's easy although there's a few parts that needs to be fixed." he said as he leaned even more closer to point out the mistakes. I could feel my body numbing from his closeness. A few of his shirt buttons was opened revealing a bit of his toned chest. I gulped, why am I starting to think perversely? I shook my head still not paying attention to his explanations. I am far too distracted to listen anyway.

"Sakura? Are you listening?" suddenly, his voice could be heard near my ear as my heart jumped. I focused my gaze upon his face. His gorgeous face complete with two attractive auburn eyes that seem to compliment his hair.

"I...I... Sorry, Syaoran. Could you please repeat?" I put on an apologetic face as soon as I realized I was being rude. A smirk grew on his face instead. My face probably looked like a ripe tomato now.

"Am I too close to you for you to concentrate? Or is it that you're thinking of something else, huh?" he said smirking as I grew redder. That pervert! How dare he tease me when he knew that I was only just embarrassed? I shook my head hard denying it.

"Of course not! Just repeat it again." I scoffed looking away from him. I could hear him chuckle silently at my reaction.

"All I said was you should try organizing things more neat like this page..." he kept on explaining as I listened. His husky low voice was trying to distract me from listening. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on his words.

"...Here, it's ready fro you to sign." he finished explaining as I sighed of relief. I can't take his voice so close to my ear, I'm afraid I might faint. He looked at me and smiled. My face still red.

"Okay, thanks Syaoran. You can take a rest now, drink some coffee, watch TV or read a book. Just relax." I said standing up trying to make him give me some space. I figured one person obviously can't work when her lover was around her breathing down her neck. I pushed his back to the office sofa and he sat down smirking.

"What? So now, I'm going to bore to death when you work?" he asked me, that smirk never once left his face. I rolled my eyes and looked around my office. There's a few romance novels Tomoyo bought me last time but I don't think he might want to read those. My office TV only plays DVD and I don't think there's any sitcoms now. The only thing I could give him was a cup of coffee. I sighed.

"Well, you can sleep if you want to. Or maybe your phone has Internet?" I said giving him suggestions. He took out his phone from his pants pocket and waved it in front of me.

"No battery. Maybe I'll read those romance novels you have there." he said smirking as his forefinger pointed to the small stack of novels I kept for when I was bored with work. I blushed. He wants to read them? I remember that some of them were quite mushy and well, romantic but seriously men aren't into those kind of things. But what could I do?

"Fine, knock yourself out. Just don't disturb me and maybe we'll finish this in an hour." I said grabbing the novels and throwing them to him. He successfully grabbed them just in time before they hit the ground. After that, I walked back to finish those documents.

After I managed to finish ten of the documents, a hearty laugh interrupted my concentration. I looked up to see Syaoran grabbing the novel with one hand, the other was well, hugging his stomach as he laughed loudly. I wait for the laughter to subside but it didn't until a long good ten minutes.

"You women, really like this?" he said wiping a tear of his eye that was due to laughing too much. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he tried to stifle another laughing urge from coming.

"The whole ' _I looked into his eyes that showed mine, his emerald eyes that glimmer in the moonlight. He was finally mine, I think seductively. He wrapped his arm around my petite waist and kissed me passionately. Our tongues collide as he forced his way into mine..._" he said imitating a woman's voice. I went speechless and don't forget tomato red in the face. I stared at him chuckling at my reaction. Hey, wait a second! That's not mine, I definitely do not own a novel called ' _Sleepless nights in bed_ '. Tomoyo must have left it here a decade ago when she used to accompany me during overtime. I ignored Syaoran's chuckles and smirks and tried to focus on the next document. Suddenly, the annoying chuckles stopped and I felt relieved. But not for long.

"Seriously, Sakura. You were that perverse although you're a virgin? This whole book contains obscene stuff." he said waving the book around after torturing me with his chuckles. I will probably die of embarrassment.

Th-That's not mine in the first place! It's Tomoyo's !" I shouted at him blushing heavily. And that smirk reappeared.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Continue your work." he said before returning his gaze onto the pages of that dreadful novel. But his face still hung a smirk and a few soft chuckles could be heard. I gripped my pen tightly and focused on the papers in front of me.

After a good hour, I finally am signing the last of the horrible documents. I glanced at the finished stack and smiled. I still wouldn't have done it without him. Putting my signature for the last time, I stretched my aching back and lie deep into the chair. My gaze soon fell upon the man sitting there alone on the sofa. He leaned back into the sofa with his head down, chin touching his chest. His eyes were closed while his arms wrapped defenselessly over his torso. His sleeping face was quite rare as I would always go to sleep before he does.

Silently, I tiptoed to him. Having a closer look, his hair was messy and his porcelain skin looked fair under the light. He still held the novel even in his sleep, a thumb in the middle of the book marking to where he stopped reading. I inhaled his scent, it was a nice scent of men cologne, something simple but to me it smelled sweet. Leaning forward unconsciously, I tried to place a kiss on his bare cheek. A simple kiss, nothing perverse or lust, just an innocent kiss out of love.

"Why don't you try kissing me on the lips?" after I placed the kiss, I heard a familiar voice that made me jumped. My cheeks hot and flushed. I looked at the person in front of me, he smirked with his amber eyes staring straight at me.

"I...I... It was nothing. Sorry to disturb your slumber." I stuttered due to embarrassment. I can't believe he caught me doing that. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't resist. I wish I could hide in a hole now. His smirk never fade away but he was silent, just looking at me like I'm his prey. I turned to walk away just to prevent me from bursting with nervousness.

"Well, we should be...Hoe!" I said as I started to turn my heel and decided to walk away. But a sudden pull on my hand had me tumbling into his arms. I was soon sitting on his lap with his arms around my waist. I could feel his body strong beneath me. My heart raced as I blushed even more.

"Syaoran!" I shouted embarrassed to what he had done. He chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm just merely hugging you, don't need to be so shocked." he said through his chuckles. I squirmed in his embrace trying to stand up but his grip was tight.

"Let me go, Syaoran." I warned him. My heart would sure to explode if he didn't let go. Instead he snuggled more leaving me flushed.

"No. You're fat enough for me to hug comfortably." he said next to my ear. His breath tickled. Fat? He didn't just said that I was fat right? For your information, I'm not fat at all! Irritated, I turned my face and cupped his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. He went deep red as I kissed him lightly. I smirked, finally I got him to shut up. I finally got a taste of victory. His ears were red like he's been out in the cold for a long time.

"Don't ever call me fat." I said to him smirking still. He covered his mouth, cheeks still colored. I quickly stood up as soon as his grasp on me loosen due to the kiss. We both went speechless after that. My conscience soon woken and heat flushed my cheeks. I looked away realizing what I had done was indeed bold. I went to tidy my things and both of us exited the company without a single utter.

I began to worry that what I did was somehow wrong in somewhat way. I bit my upper lip and my fists clenched tightly. Butterflies arise in my stomach as I fidgeted on our way down in the elevator. His face looked expressionless but there's a calm feeling. Walking outside the building, I stopped, I have to end this silence that begin to torture me in every way.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I...did that to you." I muttered softly as soon as my feet stopped. I was facing his back and he quickly turned a heel to look at me. I gave him the most sorry look I had. Maybe I was too bold enough to be rude? Or was it he didn't like it, I mean the kiss? He walked to me and hugged me suddenly. My face buried in his chest and another wave of heat was going to flush my cheeks once again.

"No, Sakura. It wasn't that. I loved it, your kiss. It reminds me of how innocent you are and I would never blame you for that." he said to me softly assuring me that it wasn't what I thought. I nodded in his embrace, a smile slowly forming. Even with my head buried, I could still sense his smile upon his face.

"Then what is it?" I asked dying to know why he was speechless. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. I could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest, mine as well.

"I never thought you were so... bold...it surprised me, Sakura. Not that I hate it but it shocked me that made me speechless." he chuckled saying. I laughed softly. So he thought I was timid from the start? Actually I did thought I was timid too but I now realize I've change for love. The old me wouldn't chase after Asami just to stop her confess, the old me would instead give up and cry to Tomoyo. The old me certainly would not have the guts to confess. No way, but the new me did and it was all well.

"I know I have changed, Syaoran." I said to him looking up just before I realized our faces were so close to each others. He smiled as he leaned in till our noses touched.

"And I'm glad." he said before our lips sealed once again. This time not as light as before but not counted as passionate but definitely even more sweet. Breaking off our contact, I gasped for air and smiled at him.

"Now, I'm definitely hungry. So ramen or dinner at home?" he made some space between us and asked. I tilted my head pretending to think for a while. But in my heart I already knew the answer.

"Wherever you choose I'll definitely go with you unless it's the horribly expensive restaurant that you brought your dates to." I said.

"Are you kidding? That place costs a fortune. I only use it when my dates were getting pricey." he chuckled saying. I nodded in agreement. As if he's going to get any dates after me.

"So where are we eating?" I break off from his grasp looking at him for an answer. He thought for a while then smiled.

"I would love to eat some of your poisonous food again." he said smirking back. I glared at him.

"Poisonous? If it were that poisonous, you'd be dead by now. I'm simply not a kind person." I said rolling my eyes. I emphasized on the word ' poisonous' and he laughed.

"Even if it were really poisonous, I'd still eat it." he said turning to walk away. I stood there astonished at what he was saying. I blushed.

"Why is that, Li-san?" I asked.

"It was made by the person I love. Of course I'd eat it." he said without turning his back. There he goes again being romantic and making my heart do leaps. I smiled at his back thinking I was quite happy to be loved by him. Although he annoyed me a lot. Never mind that.

"So you're coming or not?" he said turning his head to take a glance at me. His hand stretched out waiting for another one to grasp it. And I ran to him putting my hand in his. And it fit perfectly. Our fingers intertwined.

"Hey, Syaoran." I said as we made our way to our car to head home.

"Hn?"

"I love you, you know?"

"I know and me too." his answer made me grin. Finally, I found the place I should be. I looked up into the night sky and smiled. Okaa-san, I'm happy now. Don't worry 'cause I found a man that truly loves me and this time I am going to grasp him on tightly. 'Cause you taught me before, love lasts when one truly wishes it from the bottom of their hearts even though it was the person you hate before. And I'm the living proof of that.

**A/N : And here ends to my series...Thanks you guys! Nah...I'm just kidding. There's still an epilogue to write for you guys and I guess some questions still needs to be answered. And all of those will be contain in the epilogue and a small side story. So** **be sure to wait for them!**


End file.
